Secret
by HitsugayaYuki11
Summary: Natsu sighed. He knows this will be happen. Slowly, he whispered something in her ear. "Keep this as a secret". Lucy opened her eyes. "...If I don't?"."You will get a punishment". Can Lucy keep his secret? NaxLu. Grammar suck. Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : grammar suck.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairytail.**

**Hope you enjoy ~**

_**Chapter 1 : I know you secret ;p**_

Natsu dragneel

The perfect prince in magnolia high school. He has a handsome face that can make every girl fall in love. He has a smart brain and a pure heart that can make people love him.

No one knows his home or his family. Every after school, he always disappear from everyone. Because of that, his fan club name him a mysterious prince.

Lucy heartfillia

A girl that has the biggest company, Heartfillia company. Many boys like her from her money. Other than that, she hasn't anything special. She hasn't a smart brain. She not really pretty. She just a normal high school girl.

Xxx

"Guys, I just found a new cafe" Levy walked along with her best friends. "Wanna come?". Levy is Lucy's best friend. They always together, all the time.

"Of course" Erza answered. Erza is Lucy's best friend too. But she not in the same class with Lucy and Levy so she can meet them in school break or after school.

"Where is it?" Juvia asked. Juvia is Lucy's best friend too. Along with them, she made a gang called 'fairy tail'. 'Fairy' is from the magical creatures and 'tail' is from their motto, always together (like a tail and the body).

"It's not far from here. Let's meet in front gate after school"

"Okay"

And then, they get into their class as the bell rang.

Xxx

_**In the class,...**_

Lucy read her textbook. She doesn't really like english. The reason why she feel comfortable with this lesson is her teacher. Mira-sensei. She is one of the favorite teacher in this school. Opposite from all, she rarely give the students an exam. She said that the students shouldn't be stress because of the exam. She is beautiful and has a nice body too.

"Okay, students, that's for all" Mirajane clapped her hands as the bell rang. "Don't forget to do your homework"

Lucy put her book in her bag. Finally, the school is over. She can't wait to hang out with her friends. All students leaved the classroom, along with Lucy. The only person who still in the class was Natsu.

_What is he doing in the class?_, she thought when she saw the young man was staying in the class.

Xxx

"Sorry, I'm late" Lucy shouted.

"Mo, Lucy, where have you been?" Levy said.

"Sorry, I went to the restroom first"

"Nevermind. Let's go to the cafe" Erza said. She likes cafe. And so, they walked to the cafe.

Xxx

_**In the cafe,...**_

"So delicious". Erza ate her strawberry cake. The cafe was so relaxed. It has a nice view in it. The classic music floated gently. The maid and the butler was so pretty and handsome. What a wonderful cafe.

"Yep, Juvia agree" Juvia said as she put her glass.

"I can't believe you found this wonderful cafe" Lucy excited. "It's the best cafe ever!"

"Thanks, Lu-chan" Levy said with her wide smile. She's happy when she saw her friends were excited.

Just as Lucy bite her cheese cake, she saw something pink. But after that, she shook her head. _It must be my imagination_, she thought.

Xxx

"Bye, minna"

"Bye"

"Be careful"

"Thanks, Erza"

Lucy walked, leaving her friends in the street. She has a nice day today. It's the third time she hang-out with her best friends. Since she was a little, her father never letting she to hang-out with her friends. And now, her dream comes true.

_I think I should clean my apartment_, she thought. Lucy has lived in the apartment since one year ago, when she become a high school student for the first time. Lucy always want to live alone when she saw her friends rent a room. At first, her father mad at her. But she keep trying and finally her father give her a chance.

Lucy walked and walked. She keep walking until she saw someone in the street. It's Natsu, the mysterious prince in the school.

_What is he doing in here?_

The surprising is Natsu walked to one house. Small and poor house. Lucy hid behind the pillar. She want to know why Natsu came to the small house. And finally, she got the answer. It's Natsu's house!

Slowly, she came out from the pillar and walked through the house. It seems Natsu didn't know Lucy was there. Safe.

Suddenly, someone pulled her wrist. Lucy panicked. She afraid it was a pervert or a stranger who want her money. With a vengeance, she hit the man with her bag until she heard a voice.

"Calm down"

Lucy pulled down her bag. She realized who was the man. He was Natsu.

"Aaaahh, I'm so sorry" Lucy panicked. She just hit the prince!

"Don't worry. It's my fault after all". Natsu rubbed his head. Her power is so strong! He could feel the pain in his head.

"Thank you". Lucy was moved. Now, she knows why everyone call him a prince. "I..I have to go home"

Just as she walked in one step, Natsu stopped her. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Did you see everything?"

"Eh?"

"You saw my house, right?"

"Errr...no" Lucy lied. She has a bad feeling about this. "Of course not, I just arrived"

"Don't lie. I saw you behind the pillar"

Lucy couldn't say anything again. She too scared. Behind his face, Natsu is so scaring.

"Is that right?" Natsu asked once again with his murderous aura.

"Y...yes". Lucy closed her eyes.

Natsu sighed. He knows this will happen. Slowly, he whispered something in her ear.

"Keep this as a secret"

Lucy opened her eyes. "...If I don't?"

"You will get a punishment" Natsu warned. He doesn't want everyone know his secret just because of this girl.

Lucy nodded. She feel bad about Natsu. She couldn't believe that Natsu is a poor guy!

Can Lucy keep his secret?

**Review please~ **


	2. Chapter 2 : girlfriend or best friend?:

**Summary:**

_**Natsu sighed. He knows this will be happen. Slowly, he whispered something in her ear.**_

_**"Keep this as a secret"**_

_**Lucy opened her eyes. "...If I don't?"**_

_**"You will get a punishment"**_

**Warning : grammar suck**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairytail**

**Hope you like it~**

_**Chapter 2 : girlfriend or best friend? :/**_

Last night was so scaring for Lucy. She has to keep Natsu's big secret otherwise she will get the punishment! She doesn't know what is the punishment but it seems scaring. Maybe she should keep the secret. Safe.

Lucy walked slowly to the class. She just remember that she is his classmate! Bad luck. Just as she opened the door, Levy hit her shoulder.

"Yo, Lu-chan"

"Kyaaaaa" Lucy screamed, making everyone saw her. It's so embarrassing. The bad luck is Natsu is seeing her too. Oh, no.

"Levy, don't starling me like that"

"Hehehehe" Levy chuckled. "It's because Lu-chan seems weird"

"But never doing it again!"

"Okay" Levy said as she enter the classroom.

Lucy sat in her chair. She sighed. _I hope things getting better_, she thought. Just as she feel relaxed, someone sat beside Lucy. Lucy opened her eyes and was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" She asked to the guy.

"Me? I just want to check my girlfriend" Natsu answered. Lucy's eyes widened. She never thought someone would say about 'girlfriend' without any confess.

"I'm not your girlfriend!"

Lucy didn't notice that everyone saw them with surprised face! Some of them whispered and some of them glared at Lucy.

"Lu-chan, you're dating Natsu?!" Levy asked.

"No, I'm not. It's just misunderstanding" Lucy shouted. She didn't want everyone thought she is dating Natsu.

"Natsu-sama, are you dating this girl?" One of Natsu's fan club asked as she pointed to Lucy.

"Yes, is that right?"

"Unfortunately, it's true" Natsu answered. Lucy was shocked. She afraid that his fan club will hate her, until high school ends!

"No, it's not true!"

"You, how dare you're dating Natsu-sama!"

"Yes, yes"

"No, that's not tru..." Lucy stopped her words when she realized Natsu was whispering something to her ear.

"_Be my girlfriend otherwise you have to get a punishment_"

Lucy couldn't say anything again. This guy was too scaring. Everyone sat in their chair as the bell rang.

Xxx

_**lunch break,...**_

"Is that true?" Levy asked. She still couldn't believe her dear best friend is dating with Natsu, the mysterious prince.

"But I thought you hate Natsu" Erza said as she drank her juice.

"Juvia agree" Juvia said.

Lucy groaned. "I told you that I'm not his girlfri..."

_Be my girlfriend otherwise you have to get a punishment._

Lucy stopped her words. She want to tell everyone that she isn't his girlfriend but still she afraid of the punishment.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna hate you" Erza said.

"Yep"

"It's not your fault anyway"

Lucy ate her soup. She couldn't say anything again after she heard his threat. _I wish I didn't know his secret_, she thought.

Suddenly,...

"Yo!"

Lucy turned her head. Who is it this time?

"Ah" Juvia blushed.

"You..." Erza was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy glared at him.

"What? I thought we're dating right?" Natsu said with his innocent face.

"I told you we're not dat..."

"You still remember what I said?"

Lucy shut her mouth. This guy is a fox. "And they are your friends?" She pointed to his friends, trying to forget what he said.

"Yep" Natsu smiled widely. "Guys, this is my 'girlfriend'"

"I told you so" Lucy groaned.

"Yo! I guess you know me, right?" The black hair guy raised his hand.

"Yeah. You're gray, one of Natsu's best friends"

"Flamehead, I think your 'girlfriend' has a problem" Gray whispered to Natsu.

"Don't worry about her" Natsu grinned.

"I heard ya'" Lucy said. She feel annoyed.

"Next, this is..." Natsu continue his introduction.

"Gajeel redfox, nice to meet ya'"

"Same here" Lucy answered.

"And the last one is..."

"Jellal!" Erza said.

"Hi, Erza" Jellal said.

"You both know each other?" Natsu asked.

"Yep, she's my childhood friend" Jellal answered.

"Guys, I think I have to go to the restroom" Lucy stood up. She left her friends and ran to the restroom.

Xxx

_**In the restroom,...**_

"Grrr, it's all his fault!" Lucy groaned. fortunately, the restroom was empty so no one will disturb her.

"I wish I don't know his 'big' secret, then I have a better life than this!"

"I heard you"

Lucy turned her head. She saw the guy walked to her. Wait, this is girl's toilet. Why would a guy enter the girl's toilet?

"Hey, this is for girl!" Lucy shouted.

"But it still empty" Natsu said with his evil expression.

"You..."

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared in Lucy's head. Wait, this could be a chance to tell him. "Hey, can we become a best friend?"

"What?!"

"You see, I don't want any misunderstanding"

Natsu was confused. What's wrong with this girl? A second ago, she mad at him and now she want him to be her best friend.

"...I don't understand"

"Please, I beg of you" Lucy cried. "I don't want everyone hate me because of your stupid confession!"

Natsu grinned. So that's her reason.

"What should I do? I can't be your best friend"

"Pleaseee~ee"

"If I say no?"

Lucy closed her face. What a foxy guy!

"I beg of you"

"Nope"

_I'm not gonna lose_, she thought. She tried to think until she found the solution. With her evil smile, she said "maybe I should tell everyone about your secret"

"Huh?!"

"If you don't want to become my best friend, I will tell everyone about your secret"

Natsu laughed. In his entire life, no one would threat him like that.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't believe someone would threat me like that!"

"Huh?!"

He sighed. He feel poor to this girl. "I guess I don't have a choice". Natsu saw her with a serious expression. "Tell me, girlfriend or best friend?"

"Best friend"

"Deal?"

"Deal"

"Okay, from now on, you become my best friend"

Lucy sighed. One problem solved.

**Review please ~**


	3. Chapter 3 : an exam part 1

**Summary :**

_**"Tell me, girlfriend or best friend?"**_

_**"Best friend"**_

_**"Deal?"**_

_**"Deal"**_

_**"Okay, from now on, you become my best friend"**_

_**Lucy sighed. One problem solved.**_

**Warning : grammar suck**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairytail**

**Hope you like it~**

_**Chapter 3 : an exam! X_x**_

Lucy walked happily. Three days ago, She became Natsu's best friend! Together with his friends, they join her gang, fairytail. Life is good.

But still she has to keep his 'big' secret. Problem again. Life is suck.

Aih, never mind. As long as he become her best friend, everything will be fine. Maybe, he will forget about the punishment! That's great. This is the best day ever!

Or not...

"Tomorrow we will have an exam" Jose, a math teacher, also the cruelest teacher in the school, announced in front of the class.

"Eeeehhhhhh?!"

"But sir, we just have a history exam yesterday!" One of the student raised his hand.

"And today, we will have a chemistry exam"

"Be quiet!" Jose shouted, making everyone shut their mouth. "And now, I will give you the material for tomorrow"

Xxx

_**After school,...**_

"No, no, no!" Lucy screamed. She just has a nightmare. "I hate math, I hate math, I hate math! And we will have a math test. Tomorrow!"

"Calm down, Lu-chan" Levy calmed Lucy. "You're not the only one who just have a nightmare"

"Yeah. That teacher must get a punishment" Juvia said. She really really hate that teacher.

"I agree"

"Same here" Gray said.

.

.

.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked. Did Natsu's cs just go to the gym for practice? And why Gray is in here?

"Me? I just want to meet you, girls"

"Juvia glad that Gray-sama is in here" Juvia said. Well, she likes Gray a lot.

"Thanks"

"What should I do? Math is the hardest lesson ever that I learn" Lucy mumbled.

"Don't worry about that, Lucy" Gray said. "Maybe you should ask Natsu for help"

"Huh?!"

"Gray is right" Levy said. "Natsu is really smart so you should ask him for teach you"

"But, but..."

"Lucy" Juvia sent a death glare to Lucy. "You must listen to Gray-sama"

"Alright, alright" Lucy said as she leaved her friends.

Xxx

_**At gym,...**_

"What? You want me to teach you?!" Natsu said. Natsu join the basketball competition's team so he must practice every after school. The competition will be started next week.

"Yes"

"But, I'm busy"

"Please~ee, you're the only one who can teach me"

"Why don't you ask Gray or someone else?"

"But they suggested me to ask you"

"If I say no?"

"You're so cruel. I thought we are best friend!"

"But you..."

"Pleaseeee"

Natsu sighed. Lucy is so stubborn. No matter what happen, she keep asking. So annoying. Feel bad for her, He said..

"Okay, okay, I teach you"

"Really?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Thanks, Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she hugged Natsu!

"Oi, oi!"

"Ups, sorry" Lucy grinned.

"Sensei, I have to go to the restroom!" Natsu shouted.

"Okay"

30 minutes later,...

.

.

.

"Natsu! :| "

Xxx

"Is it okay to skip the practice?" Lucy asked. It's been 30 minutes since Natsu bought her to his house. As she thought, Natsu's house is so ...poor.

"Nah, don't worry. Next time I won't skip the practice" Natsu said.

"But, is it okay to come to your house?" Lucy said. She afraid that his parents will mad at him for bringing a girl to his house without any permission.

"Don't worry. No one is in here"

.

.

.

"Huh?! What did you say?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her ear.

"I said 'no one is in here'"

"Seriously?"

"Double serious"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Lucy shouted. She doesn't want Natsu will do anything that she doesn't want ,like...

"Think positive, Lucy, think positive, Lucy" Lucy mumbled. Natsu, who realized what she is thinking, laughed really loud.

"Don't worry, Luce. I'm not gonna do anything to you"

"O...okay"

"Come on, let's start the lesson" Natsu said. Lucy opened her math book and began the lesson. But she doesn't know one thing.

_**Meanwhile in the school,...**_

"I hope Lucy will be okay" Gray mumbled, making the fairytail stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked curiously.

"You sound like something bad happen to Lucy" Erza said. Gray just walked silently.

.

.

.

"Don't tell me it's true..."

"That's right" Jellal said to his childhood friend. "You don't know how Natsu teach a woman"

Xxx

"You're an idiot! This is an easy question and you can't do it?!" Natsu screamed. That's right, guys. Natsu is so cruel when he teach a girl, especially his best friend, Lucy.

"Gyaaaaa, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Lucy closed her face.

"Do the next question! I'm not gonna teach you"

"You're so cruel :'( "

"No comment"

_**15 minutes later,...**_

"Natsu, can I have a drink?"

"Nope, I'm sorry"

"Why not?"

"I don't have any water left"

"You're gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm telling the truth"

Lucy sighed. She took her cell phone and called someone, making Natsu more curiously. Natsu tried to hear the conversation but Lucy's voice is really soft.

"What is she doing?" Natsu murmured. Don't worry, Natsu. Soon, you will know the answer.

_**20 minutes later,...**_

Knock, knock, knock.

"Who is it?" Natsu asked as he ready to stand up but Lucy stopped him.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I open it" Lucy said as she opened the door. Natsu didn't know who is it but he/she just gave Lucy a red plastic and leaved.

"Here you go" Lucy sat down and gave Natsu the red plastic.

"What is this?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I bought a meal for you"

Natsu opened the plastic. He surprised that Lucy brought a food for him.

"Thank, thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Maybe we should stop the lesson. I'm hungry" Natsu grinned after he saw the food.

"Okay" Lucy smiled. Behind her smile : _hehehe, good job, Lucy._

"Come on, Luce. Let's go to the kicth...".

Suddenly, Natsu tripped and held Lucy's hand, making Lucy felt too. As they both felt, the door opened and...

"Kyaaaaaaa, I don't see it, I don't see it!"

Natsu and Lucy, who know their position, blushed and shouted.

.

.

.

"Wendy!"

**Review please ~**

**Ps : their position : Natsu on top of Lucy.**


	4. Chapter 4 : an exam part 2

**Summary :**

_**Natsu tripped and held Lucy's hand, making Lucy fell too. As they both fell, the door opened and...**_

_**"Kyaaaaaaa, I don't see it, I don't see it!"**_

_**Natsu and Lucy, who know their position, blushed and shouted.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Wendy!"**_

**Warning : grammar suck**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail**

**Hope you like it ~**

_**Chapter 4 : here I come, math! :D**_

"Gyahahahahahaha" Gray laughed really loud after he heard Wendy's story last night with the telephone. Yep, after that incident, Wendy tell everyone about it (only Natsu's cs) and...

"Oh man, I can't imagine it" Gajeel laughed too.

"Good job, Natsu" Jellal said with his thumbs up.

"Hey! It's not like what you thinking! You all wrong!" Natsu shouted, trying to defend himself.

"Finally, Natsu fall in love with Lu-chan!" Levy shouted happily.

"Don't forget to invite me to your wedding" Erza said.

"Erza, you too far -_- " Lucy murmured.

"But Juvia glad that Lucy fall in love with Natsu"

"Juvia!"

"It's still 10 minutes before the bell ring" Gray said as he saw his watch.

"So?"

"Tell me about it"

"Gray!" Lucy hit Gray's shoulder with her cat punch but then she stopped.

"Nevermind" she sighed. "By the way, Natsu, who is that girl?"

"That girl?"

"The girl that saw us yesterday"

"Oh, Wendy" Natsu said. "She is my younger sister"

"But you have a different hair color!"

"That's right. I got my hair from my dad and Wendy got her hair from my mum"

"Oooh. So where are your parents?"

Natsu didn't answer. He just stared the floor with a sad face. Lucy saw him with curiously. _Did I say something wrong?_, she thought.

"Oh, the bell is ringing" Levy said as the bell rang. "See you guys at the lunch break"

"Hai" Juvia said.

"Good luck for your test!" Erza shouted to Levy, Lucy, Natsu and Gray.

"Okay" Levy winked her eye.

"What test?" Lucy asked.

"Don't tell me you forget about math test" Gray said.

"Math test?"

.

.

.

"I forgoottt"

"Then why are you in Natsu's house yesterday?"

"Hehehehehehe. I'm too stressed (about Wendy's misunderstanding) so I forgot about the test"

"And you're saying that you forget what I taught you?" Natsu glared at Lucy.

"Hehehehe, I think"

"You f..." Before Natsu finished his word, Levy quickly cover his mouth. Lesson one : never say that word. "Hai, hai, you should get into the class"

"Thanks, Levy" Lucy sighed, feel encouraged. But still...

"If you get a small score, I won't hesitate to kill you" Natsu said with his murderous aura.

"Ye...yes, sir"

Xxx

_**At class...**_

"Don't forget to write your name or else you will get -10" Jose said. The test finally started 5 minutes ago. All of students ready for the test. Luckily, some of the students have an key answer for cheating (don't copy it) so for them, this test is easy.

Lucy spun her pen so fast. Unfortunately, she still forget what Natsu taught her. She begin sweating._ What should I do? What should I do?! How could I easily forget what Natsu taught yesterday? It's because of that misunderstanding_.

Lucy spun her pen really fast until it felt to the floor. She gulped. She want to take it back but...

"What are you doing, miss Lucy?"

"No...nothing" Lucy answered. She really scared. _Wait, why did I say 'nothing'?! _

Lucy opened her pencil case but unfortunately she only has no pen again other than that. She sighed. _I guess this is the end_, she thought.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her pen and gave it to her. "Is this yours?".

"Ye..yes"

"Don't lose it again next time"

"Than...thanks". Lucy took her pen from him. She stared him for three seconds. _How nice of him_, she thought.

.

.

.

"Fifteen minutes"

"Oh my God, I haven't answer a single question yet!" Lucy whispered. only give thirty minutes for the exam so be careful, Lucy ;)

Xxx

"So, you only answered four question?" Natsu asked after he heard Lucy's compliment. He want to know if Lucy can but the result is...

"Yes"

"4 from 20 question?"

"Ye...yes"

"You idiot!" Natsu shouted. "That was an easy question! What were you dreaming about?"

"I..I wasn't dreaming. I just..." Lucy sighed. "I just want to know who is that guy"

"That guy?"

"Ye..yeah. He helped me back then"

"Is that right?" Levy's eyes become sparkling.

"Yep. He is so kind, handsome, and... Just like a prince. He..."

Natsu drank his juice. He felt so uneasy when he heard Lucy was talking about the mysterious guy.

"Heya, salamander" Gray hit Natsu's shoulder when he saw Natsu's annoyed face. Natsu choked really hard. "What's wrong with you? You seems to be not okay"

"Don't hit me like that"

"I think Natsu in bad mood" Jellal said. "Or jealous"

"Natsu is jealous, Natsu is jealous" Levy sang happily.

"Stop it, Levy" Natsu groaned. "I wanna go home" he said as he took his bag.

"Ouch, you're not funny :( " Levy sighed. She just kidding.

"Maybe I should get home too, Levy" Lucy said as she took her bag. "Bye, Levy"

"Bye, Lu-chan"

Xxx

_**In the street...**_

"Finally, the test is over" Lucy shouted happily. Tomorrow is saturday, her favorite day since she entered the high school. She love it because she doesn't have to wake up earlier just like monday. Also, she can hang-out with her friends, like shopping, having a karaoke, or watching a film. "I hope tomorrow will become a great day ever"

"I hope too, miss Lucy"

Lucy turned her head. She lift her eyebrow, giving him a confused face. "Who are you?"

"You don't know me?"

Lucy nodded. But He seems familiar to her.

"I'm the guy who helped you last morning"

Lucy shocked. Why is he in here? "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just want to say hello" the guy waved his hand to Lucy. Lucy waved her hand too.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, I want to say something to you"

"What? You finally know that I'm a handsome guy?"

What's wrong with this guy? Lucy sweat-dropped. This guy is too... Crazy? "No. I just want to say thank you for this morning"

"Oh, don't worry" the guy said as he kissed Lucy's hand. "By the way, my name is Loke. Just call me Loke"

"O..okay, Loke-san"

"Don't call me Loke-san. Just Loke"

"Okay, Loke" Lucy said "my name is Lucy. Just Lucy"

"Okay, Lucy-chan"

.

.

.

"I guess you should call me Lucy. Just Lucy"

"Okay, Lucy"

"I have to go home, bye Loke". Lucy waved her hand and began to walking until Loke stopped her.

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow?"

"If you have a free time tomorrow, meet me at 1 pm in the park" Loke said as he walked away, leaving Lucy in a shock state. For the first time in her life, a boy ask her for a date. A date! She feel like dreaming now. "What should I wear tomorrow?" Lucy excited. She didn't know someone was looking her for entire time behind the pillar.

"Tch,.."

**Review please~**


	5. Chapter 5 : the date part 1

**Summary :**

_**"If you have a free time tomorrow, meet me at 1 pm in the park" Loke said as he walked away, leaving Lucy in a shock state. For the first time in her life, a boy ask her for a date. "What should I wear tomorrow?" Lucy excited. She didn't know someone was looking her for entire time behind the pillar.**_

_**"Tch,.."**_

**Warning : grammar suck**

**Disclameir : I don't own fairy tail**

**Hope you like it~**

_**Chapter 5 : a date :D**_

_**At magnolia park...**_

Lucy saw her watch for second time. It's already 13:05 and Loke still not coming. She wondered what is he doing. The park was empty back then. There was only Lucy, who's sitting on a bench. Oh, and don't forget, there was also one person, who hid behind the pillar. Can you guess who is it?

"Oh, Loke!" Lucy raised her hand as Loke enter the park. "You're late".

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know where's the park" Loke rubbed his head. He's embarrassed. How could he lost in a small city like magnolia?

"It's okay" Lucy said, trying to fix the situation. "At least you still have your body, right?"

"Yep"

"Should we go?"

"Of course, my lady"

"Errr...don't call me that"

Loke laughed. He held Lucy's hand and walked together, leaving the park. While they were walking, someone walked behind them silently with unusual uniform. "I have to follow them" he whispered.

Xxx

"Ne, lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to watch a film?"

Lucy smiled. "Sure! What do you want to watch?"

"Up to you" Loke said as he pulled Lucy to the cinema. The cinema was full of people. Some of them was teenagers. Lucy tried her best to choose the good film because lot of them were romance film (she doesn't like it). Finally, she decided to watch an adventure film.

Xxx

"The film was interesting" Lucy said. They already leaved the cinema five minutes ago and now they're sitting in the cafe. Lucy drank her tea while Loke was just reading a book.

"Yep. I'm glad that you choose that film"

"Thanks. Hey, you're not eating?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. I'm still full"

Lucy nodded. Actually she want to give her tea to him but she doesn't want to ruin her date (she doesn't want to push him). Her first date. While they were sitting in a cafe, someone sat behind them. _He so suspicious_, the guy thought.

Xxx

"It's been four hours, ne?" Loke asked as he saw his watch. The sky was red and the birds were flying in the sky. It was 5:00 pm.

"Yep. That was fun" Lucy smiled. Her first date was success.

"I hope we can meet again"

"Yep"

Suddenly, Loke's phone rang. He took it from his pocket and saw the screen. His eyes widened.

_Karen_

"She again" Loke murmured. He decided to silent his phone, letting it ring in his hand. Lucy confused.

"Err, your phone is ringing" Lucy warned as she pointed to Loke's phone.

"Let it ring"

"Eh?"

"None of your business"

Lucy raised her eyebrow. She doesn't understand what did he said. "Pardon me?"

Loke didn't answer. It seems he has a problem with his...whatever-who-is-it. Lucy didn't want to disturb him so she decided to ask him for the walk.

"Hey, do you want to see the hill?"

"Huh?"

"It's beautiful. It has so many flowers"

"But I can't"

"Eh?"

"I just...can't"

"Why?"

"Because he has a girlfriend..."

Lucy turned her head to behind. Her eyes widened. Her mouth was sealed. Loke just stood silently. He couldn't do anything.

"What are you doing here, Natsu Dragneel?" Loke asked curiously. Natsu grinned.

"Natsu!" Lucy surprised. She didn't expected that her best friend is in here.

"As I thought" Natsu said. "You just dumped your girlfriend, Karen because you saw her with a boy last night. To forget about her, you decided to use Lucy or the other girl as your doll"

"What?!" Lucy screamed.

"Am I true, ?"

Loke nodded sadly. Actually he doesn't think that Lucy as his doll for forgetting karen. He loves Lucy, ever since the first meeting. He always think Lucy is better than Karen. But why he can't just forget about Karen, his ex-girlfriend?

"...yes" Loke said.

Natsu smiled evilly. He won. For him, it's just like a battle. He saved Lucy from Loke.

"Let's go, Luce" Natsu held Lucy's hand. "We have no time to deal with this bastard"

"... I think that's not true"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure he has a reason for doing this". Lucy let go her hand from Natsu. She ran toward Loke, who was leaving them behind. "Loke!"

Loke turned his head. He was sad. Silently, he ignored Lucy but Lucy keep chasing him until she finally grabbed Loke's hand. Loke surprised.

"Lucy.."

"I know you're not using as your doll, right?" Lucy panted. Loke's eyes widened.

"But, what Natsu-san said was right"

"I know you have a reason coz' I believe in you!"

Loke froze. He used lucy as his doll and she still believe in him?!

"But I ..."

"I know you always playing with the girl, especially me, but I know you're doing this because you want to forget Karen forever"

Loke stood silently.

"But you can't forget about her.." Lucy continued. "Because she.."

"You don't understand!" Loke shouted. Lucy froze. For the first time, Loke shouted in front of the girl.

"You're true. I can't forget about Karen but it's not because I love her!"

"Because?"

.

.

.

"It's because I killed her!"

Lucy froze. Her eyes' widened. Did he just say that he killed Karen, his ex-girlfriend? But Natsu said that he dumped her because he saw Karen was with another guy! Ugh, she need the truth!

**Review please~**

**A/n : Loke killed Karen? Loke dumped Karen? But karen just called him! If it wasn't her, then who is it? What's going on here? Find the answer in the next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Loke's past part 1

**Summary :**

_**"You're true. I can't forget about Karen but it's not because I love her!"**_

_**"Because?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"It's because I killed her!"**_

**Warning : grammar suck**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairytail**

_**Chapter 6 : Loke's past :o**_

_This is how I met Karen for the first time_

**Flashback ~**

Magnolia two years ago,...

Loke grabbed his bag from the table. He sighed. Today is so tiring. He has to take a soccer practice for the competition tomorrow. His teacher just gave him a test, three test in one day, plus four homework. Oh please, Give him a relax time! He still fifteen. He still young. But no matter what the reason, the school still cruel.

Loke sighed. It all his fault after all. Why her mom has to take him to the Fiore for two days? Because of that, he skipped two test and three homework. Where is the justice for a student like him?

Xxx

"Tadaima (I'm home)" Loke said as he opened the door.

"Welcome back" his mom greeted him warmly. Loke opened his shoes. He could see his dad was sitting in the couch with a serious expression. Usually, his dad always watching the television every time he's home. What's going on here?

"Loke, we need to talk to you" his mom said with a serious face. "If you ready, please come to the living room"

"Okay, mom"

Loke enter his room. He closed the door. He threw his body to the bed. He doesn't understand everything. It seems the conversation is so important. He hate that.

_I wonder what will dad say_, he thought.

Xxx

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You want to talk to me?"

"Yes" his father keep reading the newspaper. "sit down, Loke"

"Yes, dad" Loke said as he sat down on the couch. He wondered what will his dad say? He knows the topic will be serious. "What's wrong, dad?"

"Loke, we want to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"As you know, we're going to Edolas for five years"

"What?!" Loke shouted. "When?"

"Unfortunately, it's next week"

"What about me? Are you going to leave me alone?!"

"That's why we gonna bring you to my friend's house"

"Eh?"

"You're going to live in there for five years"

.

.

.

"What?!"

Xxx

Seven days later,..

"Be careful, mom, dad" Loke waved his hand. Today, his parents are going leave Magnolia for five years. Actually, Loke doesn't want to live in his uncle's house (his dad want him to call his friend as an uncle) but he doesn't have a place to live since his house was empty and he still fifteen.

"You too, son"

"Bye bye, Loke"

"Bye"

And then, the plane flew to the sky, bringing his parents to Edolas. Loke sighed. He walked to his uncle, who was standing behind him all the time. "You ready?"

"Yep"

"Let's get into the car"

Xxx

"Wow" Loke mumbled. He never thought that his uncle's house was so big. Bigger than his house. He love it.

"Come on, loke" his uncle said.

"Thank you, uncle"

"Don't be formal. This is your house for five years so be free"

"Thanks you so much" Loke said as he hugged his uncle.

"You're welcome" his uncle opened the door. Behind the door, there was a girl with long curly hair, folding her hand in front of her chest.

"Who is this, dad?"

Loke gulped. From her looking, it's seems that this girl doesn't like him.

"Oh, this? This is your friend from now on" uncle said. "Come on, Loke, say something"

"Hi, my name is Loke. What yours?" Loke greeted happily. He tried his best to make this girl like him.

"Karen" the girl said with unhappy face. Loke gulped.

"Karen, can you show his room to him? I think you know where is it."

"Okay, dad" Karen grabbed Loke's hand "follow me"

"Ye..yes"

Xxx

"This is your room" Karen said as she pointed to one room. "Feel free to use it"

"Thanks"

"No need to thanks. I do nothing" Karen walked to the living room. She doesn't want to take care of this guy but order is order. Since Loke knows his room, she can watch the television again.

"What a cocky girl" Loke whispered. That time, he hate that girl.

In the living room,...

Karen switched the channel for the fifth time. She feel bored. All the tv shows were boring. She wants to playing with her friends but everyone is busy. What a boring day.

Suddenly, she felt someone grabbed the tv remote. Soon, the tv changed the channel again. Karen turned her head. Her eyes widened when she saw the person.

"You seems bored. Do you want to play with me?"

"What are you doing in here, new guy?"

"Don't call me 'new guy'! I have a name"

"Oh yeah, orange boy"

"Hey!"

"Karen, Loke, are you here?" Loke's uncle shouted.

"Yes, dad"

"Yes uncle"

"Great. I am going to the office. Can you two guard this house for a while?"

"Okay"

"Great. I'll be back soon"

"Bye, dad"

"Bye, Karen"

Loke's uncle closed the door and leaved the house. Karen locked the door, to make sure no one can enter easily. "Hey"

"Hm?"

"Let's play some game"

"Sure"

And so, they both played a video game. They didn't know something bad will happen to them.

Xxx

"Yeah, I win again" Karen shouted. It's been two hours since they played some video game on playstation. Loke threw the controller. He couldn't believe he lost the game for the third time!

"You just have a luck. Next time, I will defeat you"

"If you can.."

Loke opened the curtain. He worried about his uncle because it's been two hours since his uncle leaved them in the house.

"It's raining.." Karen mumbled. She hates rain.

"Yep" Loke said. _I wonder where is uncle now_, he thought. Suddenly, the phone rang. Karen ran to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Karen? It's me, dad_"

"Where in the world are you?!"

"_Relax. You don't have to worry because I'm still in the office_"

"Huh?"

"_As you see, it's raining and the wind is too strong so I can't go home until the rain is finished_"

"What?!"

"_Ups, I have to work again. Bye. Take care, you two_"

"Wait, wait!" Karen shouted but unfortunately her dad already closed his phone. Karen sighed. Now she has one problem.

"What's wrong, Karen? You seems look like in trouble" Loke asked curiously.

"Nothing" Karen answered. "Dad said that he can't go home until the rain is finished"

"And?"

"Loke, we're alone in this house now"

"Oh"

.

.

.

"Eeeeehhh?!"

**Review please ~**

**A/n : the next chapter is still Loke's past. I'm sorry :( **


	7. Chapter 7 : Loke's past part 2

**Summary:**

_**"What's wrong, Karen? You seems look like in trouble" Loke asked curiously.**_

_**"Nothing" Karen answered. "Dad said that he can't go home until the rain is finished"**_

_**"And?"**_

_**"Loke, there's no one in here but us"**_

_**"Oh" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Eeeeehhh?!"**_

**Warning : grammar suck, still Loke's past until chapter 8**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairytail**

_**Chapter 7 : is this what they call 'love'? :/**_

Loke ate his snack while Karen played her laptop. They feel uneasy because right now they were alone in this house!

Loke gulped. Actually he want to share his snack to her. But the situation is in awkward. And it seems Karen is in bad mood.

"Shit, why dad is leaving us alone in here?" Karen closed her laptop. "I don't want to be alone with this orange guy"

"Hey, don't call me 'orange guy'!"

"Whatever"

Karen saw her phone. She want to call her sister, Aries so much but she realized her phone was broken back then. "Argh, darn it! What should I do?"

"What are you shouting for?"

"Nevermind" Karen closed her mouth quickly.

Xxx

_Tik, tik, ..._

It has been twenty minutes and Loke's uncle still haven't come back. Loke saw to the window. He worried about his uncle. But top of that, he worried about him and Karen. They still in silent.

"I'm hungry" Loke whispered when he heard his stomach is growling. He quickly ran to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked.

"Find some food"

"There's no food"

Loke stopped. He turned his head to Karen. What did she say? No food? Nightmare.

"No way. How about some delivery?"

"Do you have money?"

"I don't think so"

Karen sighed. "Well, good luck for your stomach"

"You meanie!"

Loke opened the fridge again. Just as Karen said, there's no food in there. Loke sighed. His stomach keep growling. _What should I do? I don't have some money to buy a food_, he thought. Suddenly, he saw something in the fridge.

Two eggs.

Loke smiled widely. He doesn't have to worry about his stomach because he found two eggs for food. But still, he has one problem.

"Karen, can you cook?" Loke shouted. Karen turned her head.

"I don't know" Karen said. Her eyes widened when she realized Loke pushed her to the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Let's cook some!"

"But,.."

Loke took the pan into the counter. Karen, who was standing behind him, confused when she saw Loke took a plate.

"Hey!"

"Let's start it!"

Loke turn on the stove. He put the pan on it and then he break an egg into the pan.

"Your turn!"

Karen took an egg and break it. Actually, she feel disgusted but loke's smile made her feel comfortable.

"And next, fry it!"

"You can cook?"

"Nope but I'm always thought it as a game"

Karen shook her head. She never met someone like him, who thought that cooking is like a game.

"Ouch" Loke complained. His hand just touched the fire!

"You idiot!" Karen panicked. She brought Loke to the sink. "You should be careful next time!"

"O..okay"

"There" Karen said as she rubbed Loke's hand with a towel. "Don't use it for a while"

"But how about the..."

"Don't worry. I take care of it"

Xxx

"Done!"

Loke was amazed. His eyes was sparkling and his mouth issue some drool. He can't believe that Karen can made the food become so special! And it's time to eat them.

"How was it?" Karen asked as she sat on the chair.

"It's delicious!" Loke shouted happily. "I don't believe that you can cook. You can become a good wife someday"

"Thanks" Karen blushed. Fortunately, Loke didn't see her red face.

"Hey, you're not eating the egg?"

"Nope, I'm still full"

"Come on, eat something" Loke said as he pulled Karen to the chair. "I bet your stomach doesn't agree with you"

"I don't think so" Karen folded her arm in front of her chest. She tried to stand up but Loke stopped her. "What are you doing, orange boy?"

"Say 'aaaaaaa'" Loke said as he fed Karen.

"No way!"

"Come on" Loke smirked. "You want it, right?

"No"

"Don't be shy"

Karen closed her eyes. Actually, she really hungry but she doesn't want to show it in front of Loke. With unhappy face, Karen opened her mouth and ate the food.

"Mm, delicious"

"See? It's your own food"

Karen took another spoon. She sat down but soon her face turned into white. She realized that she doesn't have a plate anymore.

"Err, I think I can't eat"

"Why?"

"There's no plate anymore"

"Gah, what's wrong with you all?" Loke groaned. He saw his plate and a light bulb appeared in his head.

"How about we eat in one plate?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, I'm sharing"

"Are you crazy?! We're eating in one plate? No way!"

"Hey, there's no time for this!"

"Okay, okay" Karen sat next to Loke. She can feel Loke's thin body touched her. "Done"

"Itadakimasu!"

Suddenly,...

"Kyyaaaa, it's dark!" Karen screamed loudly. She hate dark.

"The lamp are shut down" Loke saw to the lamp. "Where's the torch?"

"I think it's down there" Karen pointed to the table. Her hands trembled.

Loke took the torch. He switch on the torch and pointed it to the dining table. "Let's continue"

"Are you crazy? We can't eat in the middle of black-out!"

"I don't think so" Loke held Karen's hand. "Here, hold my hand tightly"

"O..okay" Karen said as she took the spoon. "It's so dark but fortunately I can see the food" she ate the food.

"Err, Karen?"

"What?"

"I used that spoon" Loke said as he pointed to Karen's spoon, I mean Loke's spoon.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

Xxx

"Great, it's been two hours since dad hasn't go home and the lamp still black-out" Karen groaned. She warped her body with her blanket. It's still raining and the house still in the dark.

"Stop complain and why is the temperature cold in here?" Loke groaned. He warped his body with his blanket too.

"You too, orange boy"

"Stop calling me 'orange boy'!"

"Whatever" Karen touched her mouth. She couldn't believe that she kissed Loke indirectly.

Silent.

"Hey, can we talk something?"

"What is it?"

"Up to you"

Karen sat silently. She didn't know what should she say. "Hey"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Loke froze. His eyes widened. Did she just ask him if he has a girlfriend? What's wrong with her? It sounds like...

"No..nope"

Karen touched her chest. Somehow, she feel relieved when she heard the answer.

"...can I sit next to you?"

"Su..sure" Loke blushed. He hid his face inside the blanket.

Karen moved her body. She blushed but she tried her best to hid her face.

"Err, what time is it?"

"It's 22:35" Loke said as he saw his cellphone.

"Argh, I need to sleep!" Karen groaned. "I haven't study yet!"

"You have an exam?"

"Yes!"

Loke closed his mouth. He has an exam too and he haven't study yet.

"Here"

"Huh?!"

"Sleep at my shoulder"

Karen gasped. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe Loke let her sleep at his shoulder! It's too embarrassing.

"No"

"Come on, you have a test tomorrow"

"So what?"

"You should wake up earlier so you can study"

"But I..."

"Karen, please" Loke said with a serious expression. Karen froze. Did Loke just force her to sleep at his shoulder?

"Okay, okay" Karen said as she put her head at Loke's shoulder. She feel relaxed.

"Have a nice dream, Karen"

Karen closed her eyes. Just as Loke said, she has a nice dream. A nice dream about her and Loke. Today was the best for her.

Loke closed his eyes too. He could feel his heart beating really fast.

_Is this what they call 'love'?_

**Review please~**

**Theme song : we are never ever getting back together - Taylor swift (doesn't match to the story -_-")**


	8. Chapter 8 : Loke's past final part

**Summary :**

_**Karen closed her eyes. Just as Loke said, she has a nice dream. A nice dream about her and Loke. Today was the best day for her.**_

_**Loke closed his eyes too. He could feel his heart beating really fast.**_

_**Is this what they call 'love'?**_

**Warning : grammar suck**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairytail**

**Chapter 8 : the truth O.O**

"Have a nice day, Karen, Loke"

"Thank you, uncle" Loke bowed. Today, the school has started. He need go to to the school earlier because he has an exam today. Same as Karen. She too busy with her study.

"Let's go, orange boy"

"Stop calling me that!"

Loke's uncle smiled when he saw Karen hit Loke's head. He was happy to know that they are now friend.

Xxx

In the school...

"Oi, give me your homework" Karen said. The bell will ring in five minutes but something terrible was happen. Karen forgot to do her homework! She hoped Loke did his homework.

Unfortunately,...

"But I forgot too" Loke said.

"Oh shit!" Karen mumbled. "Horologium-sensei will mad"

"You're not the only one who have a trouble" Loke said. Horologium is one of the most cruelest teacher in the school. He always give the student a really really hard punishment like cleaning the toilets, cleaning the classroom every after school for one week and feed the scariest dog in the school.

"What should I do? I don't want to get a punishment...from horologium-sensei!"

"Don't worry" Loke said as he embrace Karen slowly. "You have me after all"

"Since when did you become a pervert?" Karen said as she pushed Loke.

"Since last night" Loke winked.

Karen put her book to the table. She sighed. She hoped horologium won't give her a hard punishment. She doesn't want to clean the toilets, especially the male room.

Just as she want to ask her friend...

_Teng, teng.._

"Nooooooooo! I don't want to die!" Karen screamed.

"Relaxed. You have friend after all"

"Who?"

"Me"

"You bastard!" Karen shouted as she hit Loke's shoulder.

Suddenly,...

"Alright, kids. Let's get into the lesson" the teacher said as he clapped his hands. Karen's face turned white as she heard Horologium-sensei's voice.

"Nooooooooooo!"

Xxx

"Damn that teacher" Karen mumbled. "I should teach him a lesson that he never forget"

"Karen, you too scaring" Loke sweat-dropped. He continue the mopping. Yep, Karen and Loke just got the punishment from Horologium-sensei.

"But I don't want to mop this whole music room!" Karen said as she mopped the floor. The music room in this school is too big. And they both must mop it. All clean and clear.

"Same here" Loke whispered.

"Okay. We're the only one who didn't do the homework" Karen groaned. "And Why it must be you?!"

"I don't know. Maybe it's our destiny"

"You pervert"

They keep mopping the room but they didn't realize someone was looking them all the time.

"Curse that girl"

Xxx

"Finally it's done" Karen sighed. She wiped her sweat.

"Yeah" Loke put the mop in the bucket. "I'm too tired"

"Same here, orange boy"

"Stop calling me 'orange boy'!"

"Whatever" Karen murmured as she opened the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Canteen"

Loke sighed. He want to join Karen but he couldn't. He has a soccer practice after this but he didn't know why he has a bad feeling about this?

Xxx

After school...

"Ugh, it's so tiring" Karen sighed. "The exam was so hard. I couldn't think anymore. I hate exam". She said as she warped her body with her hands. The sky was darker than yesterday and Karen hate it. She saw her cellphone. It's still 16:45 pm. She saw at the sky.

"Rain" she mumbled. She hate rain ever since she was a little. Rain, is the reason why her mom died because of accident. "What a bad luck"

Suddenly, she felt someone was hiding behind the pillar. She couldn't tell who is it but the person keep following her until Karen shouted to him bravely.

"Who are you?! I know you in there!"

Finally, the person came out from behind the pillar. Karen gasped. He was holding a knife! She thought that the person want to kill her. Karen ran quickly. She scared.

"Help, help!"

Too bad, the person was running really fast. He grabbed Karen's tiny hand and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet or I kill you"

Karen bit his hand. She ran away again until she hit someone. Karen rubbed her nose. "Hey, watch where you..." She gasped.

"Loke?"

"Karen?"

"What are you doing here?" Loke asked curiously. He surprised when he saw Karen's tears in her eyes. Karen hid behind his body.

"Cover me"

"What?"

"Hey!" The person called Loke. "You, orange boy!"

"Me? Orange boy?" Loke asked as he pointed to himself. _Why is everyone keep calling me an orange boy?_, he thought.

"Did you see the girl with long curly hair?" The person asked to Loke.

"Nope" Loke answered. He has a bad feeling about this. "I think she ran that way" Loke said as he pointed to the right.

"Okay, thanks" the person ran to the right, leaving Loke, who was wiping his sweat. "Phew, you can come out, karen! It's safe now"

Karen came out from Loke's back slowly. She still scared. She want to cry but not in front of this boy! It's too embarrassing. But her tears doesn't agree with her. She cried silently. Loke froze. He never saw his best friend crying in front of him.

"O, oi!"

"It's too scaring! I don't want to get killed!" Karen cried at Loke's chest. "I don't want to die!"

Loke rubbed her head. He feel sad too. "Come on, it's okay now. He can't kill you right now"

"Who said I can't kill her?"

Loke froze. His eyes widened. He wants to shout but he couldn't. Karen gasped. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

A girl stabbed Loke from behind.

"Long time no see, Karen"

"Angel?"

The silver-haired girl took back her knife from Loke's back. "It seems your boyfriend is in pain right now. Can I stab him one more time?"

"No and never!" Karen screamed. She doesn't want Loke die. She ran to Loke, who was groaning in pain. "Ugh"

"Loke, hold on!"

"I'm okay, Karen. Don't worry"

"How can I be calm down if you are in pain like this?!" Karen wiped her tears "I don't want to loss you"

"Karen..."

"I love you, Loke!"

Loke surprised. His mouth opened widely. He can't feel his pain anymore after he heard Karen's confession. To him!

"I don't want to loss you! I want to be with you!"

Loke froze.

"I know it's sounds too fast. I don't know why I have this feeling but..."

"I love you too, Karen"

Karen froze. Her eyes widened. She thought it was a dream but then she realized. It was reality. It was true. She thought Loke doesn't love her. She thought loke hate her. She though...

"Loke..." Karen murmured. She leaned her face to Loke, but...

"Don't forget I'm still in here!"

Stab...

Everything was darker than before for Loke. The birds was nowhere. The sky was crying. He just told his confession to her but why the world has to be so cruel to him? It was his fault. He couldn't protect her.

Slowly, Karen fell in front of him. She's not breathing again. Her hands became so pale. Her lips became purple as the corpse. She died in front of him.

Angel laughed like a maniac. She used to hate Karen for the first she met her. She hate how Karen talk to her. She hate how Karen used her as her doll. Now her dream has come true. She did it! She threw the knife to the garbage. She leaved Loke, who was crying for karen. She didn't care about Loke. Who is him, anyway?

Loke cried. He failed. He failed to protect his beloved girl. He screamed as loud as he can. Slowly, his vision became black and the pain keep coming. He couldn't see or hear anything.

Xxx

"Get away from here!" Aries shouted as she opened the door. It's been two days since Karen died. She thought it was Loke's fault. She didn't care about her father said.

"Stop it, Aries! It's not his fault. He was trying to help" her dad tried to calm her down but...

"Shut up, dad. Karen is my only sister. She doesn't deserve this! It's all because of this boy. He must leave this place!"

"Karen!"

"Get out!" Aries shouted loudly. Loke did what Aries ordered. He leaved her place. After all, it was his fault. His heart now can't feel anything. Everything for him, it's all blank. He didn't realize that his uncle was behind him.

"Loke?"

Loke stood silently. Since karen died, he didn't speak or smile again.

"I know it's hard for you but I can't do anything. I'm sorry" his uncle knows that Loke still shocked. He gave him a money. "Take this. I have found an apartment for you. I hope this will getting you better"

Loke nodded. He took his bag and went to the apartment that his uncle told him. One years later, he slowly forgot about Karen. He thought he will be getting better. But Aries, Karen' sister, still not satisfied. She keep calling Loke with Karen's cellphone to make Loke knows that it was his fault and he should deserve it.

**Flashback end ~**

**Review please~**

**Theme song : boulevard of broken dreams - green day**


	9. Chapter 9 : a fever

_**Summary :**_

_**Loke nodded. He took his bag and went to the apartment that his uncle told him. One years later, he slowly forgot about Karen. He thought he will be getting better. But Aries, Karen' sister, still not satisfied. She keep calling Loke with Karen's cellphone to make Loke knows that it was his fault and he should deserve it. **_

_**Flashback end ~**_

**Warning : grammar suck**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairytail**

_**Chapter 9 : a fever! O.O**_

Lucy froze. Her eyes widened. She still couldn't believe it. She covered her mouth with her hand after she heard about Loke's past. Same as Natsu. He was standing behind Lucy and heard all about Loke's past. He froze.

"No way" Lucy gasped. She want to cry but she couldn't.

"Then, what about the gossip?" Natsu asked furiously. "It's not true, right?"

"Indeed" Loke answered. "It's all a lie. Angel did the gossip"

"What?!"

"Before we met, Karen always used Angel as her doll. That's why Angel want to stabbed Karen and she did it. Back then, the police didn't know who was the culprit and the case has closed" Loke clenched his fist. Actually he doesn't want to tell his past to anyone, but after he heard Lucy's word, he decided to tell his bad past to her.

"That's..." Natsu grabbed Loke's collar tightly. "Why don't you tell the police that Angel was the culprit?!"

"I told them but they didn't believe me" Loke said as he pulled Natsu's hand. "After all, it's all my fault"

"That wasn't your fault!" Natsu shouted. "It was Angel's fault. She cause it all! You get wounded too that time!"

"But I ..."

"You fool!" Natsu punched Loke's face strongly. He release all his anger to Loke. "You think you can fix your mistakes with those attitude?! Are you crazy?"

Loke groaned. He clenched his fist, ready to punch the pink-haired guy. Natsu clenched his fist too. He ready for the real fight. Just as they want to punch each other...

"Stop it, both of you!" Lucy screamed loudly, making the two boy stop fighting.

"Tch" Natsu spit out his saliva.

"Loke, natsu is true. It wasn't your fault. You just tried to help Karen but you couldn't. Karen did that because she loves you" she walked to Loke.

"Lucy..."

"You don't need to blame yourselves. Even Aries blames you, Karen will never blame you. Everyone don't blame you" Lucy said as she hugged Loke. "I believe in you. Everyone believe in you. You not failed. It was Angel's fault after all"

Loke froze. His tears slowly coming out. He cried. He couldn't hold his tears again. He always blame himself. He thought everyone hate him because he failed to protect Karen. But he's wrong. What Natsu said is true. It wasn't his fault.

Natsu smiled. but at the same time he feel annoyed when he saw Lucy hugged Loke. _What's wrong with me? Why I feel annoyed when I saw Lucy hugged him?_ He thought.

Lucy released her embrace. She smiled warmly. "Don't cry, Loke. Karen will sad if you still crying"

Loke wiped his tears. Somehow, he feel comfortable when he heard lucy's soft voice. "Thanks, Lucy"

"You're welcome"

And that time, the day finished faster than yesterday. The sky was crying again, just like that time. The birds were nowhere again. It was just like _deja vu_.

Xxx

"Oh my God, I can't go home right now. It's raining!" Lucy said as she rubbed her face with Natsu's towel. After that incident, Loke went to his apartment, leaving those two in front of the house. Lucy wanted to leave but unfortunately it was raining and of course, she wet (also Natsu). Since Natsu's house is the nearest from where they standing, Lucy decided to go to Natsu's house. But the bad luck is it's already 19:45, to dangerous for Lucy.

"What should I do?" She sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe you should stay at my house"

"Are you crazy? What about your parents? Will they mad at me?"

"Don't worry. No one is in here"

"Why is your house always empty whenever I come? Did you order everyone to go?" Lucy asked curiously.

"No way. Wendy is staying at her friend's house"

"And your parents?"

Natsu froze. He hid his face in the towel. But Lucy could see his face. His sad face. Lucy touched her mouth. Did she say something wrong again?

"Let's not talking about it again. So, you want to stay or not?"

"I'm not gonna stay in your house"

"Oh, you want to choose 'no' then. But it's raining and you will get a cold. Too bad, tomorrow we have an exam and..."

"Okay, okay, I choose 'yes'" Lucy shouted as she threw the towel to the carpet. "Happy?"

"Whoa, slow down. No need to angry" Natsu calmed Lucy, who was folding her hand in front of her chest with a murderous aura. "Wait in here. I want to take the pillow"

"I help"

"Thanks but I can do it by myself. Your job is just stay in there until I done"

"Okay, boss" Lucy murmured. She hates to being commanded by someone else, especially her best friend. Natsu went to the upstairs while Lucy took her book and read it. Natsu walked slowly. He began panting. He touched his forehead and sighed. "Oh, shit"

Xxx

Fifteen minutes later...

"Why it's take so long?!" Lucy groaned as she closed her book (she always bring her book everytime she go out, especially date). "Natsu, are you done?!"

No answer.

"Natsu?"

Still no answer.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted loudly. She ran to the upstairs, the place where Natsu took the pillow, quickly. She panicked. She has a bad feeling about this. "Natsu!"

She ran through the stairs and finally made it. She gasped as she saw someone lying on the floor, near the door. She shook his body.

"Natsu, Natsu!"

Lucy shook his body strongly but still Natsu didn't wake up. She began curious when she saw Natsu panting. _What's wrong with him? Why is he panting?_, she thought. She touched his forehead. It's hot!

"Ouch, it's hot!" Lucy shook her hand. Natsu has a unusual temperature. Different from the other, he has a high temperature. Higher than normal (his usual temperature is 37,6 Celsius degrees). But the problem is, right now his temperature is hotter than usual.

"What should I do?" Lucy opened the door. Fortunately, it's the guest room. Lucy tried to lift Natsu but he was too heavy!

"Urgh, natsu is too heavy! I can't lift him" finally, Lucy decided to drag Natsu to the room although it was too rude. But she haven't a choice. She pulled Natsu's leg and dragged him to the room.

Xxx

"Damn, I can't do it alone" Lucy murmured as she placed the compress at Natsu's head (I rarely have a fever so I don't know anything about it) "why in the world he has a fever? Could it be because of the weather? But he wasn't in outside..." Lucy stopped her words when her flashback suddenly came out in her mind. She gasped. It was her fault that Natsu has a fever!

"Oh no, oh boy, I made Natsu sick"

She sighed. It was still raining. She want to call her friends but then she realized her cellphone was out of battery. "What should I do?" She said as she saw to Natsu. From the looking of him, it seems Natsu has a high fever. Really really high fever.

Suddenly, she heard a weird ringtone from Natsu's cellphone. She took it. It was Gray! Thanks, God.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Natsu"

"It's me, Lucy" Lucy groaned.

"Lucy? What are you doing with Natsu? And why is Natsu's cellphone in yours?"

Lucy thought. I'm sure Gray knows about Natsu's house because he is his best friend after all.

"Hello?"

"It's a long story but you must come to Natsu's house now!"

"Why?"

"Just...come! It's an urgent"

"Okay, okay, I get it" Gray said as he ended the call. Lucy sighed. She rubbed her eyes. It was still raining. She become sleepy. 10 minutes later, Gray still hasn't arrive. She yawned. Slowly her vision become black and she stuck in her dream for a...not quite long time.

Xxx

"Oi, oi, wake up"

Lucy opened her eyes. Her vision buried but she could see the person.

"Oh, so you arrive?" Lucy asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Of course. You've been sleep for two hours"

Lucy stood up suddenly. She saw the clock. It was 21:38 pm. Her eyes widened. She gasped. She was asleep!

"Gray, when did you arrive?!" She shouted to Gray.

"8 o'clock, I guess"

"You weren't doing anything to me, right?"

"Of course I wasn't!" Gray said loudly. "Look, when I was arrive, I thought there's no one in here so I went to the upstairs and saw you two were sleeping in a room"

"And? You weren't thinking anything weird, weren't you?"

"Unfortunately, it's true"

"OMG O.O" Lucy surprised. "You didn't tell anyone about your mind, right?"

"Nope"

"Thanks, God" Lucy sighed. She relieved that Gray hasn't told anyone about his mind. His crazy mind (before Lucy awake, he thought Lucy and Natsu were doing anything juicy).

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with him but Natsu has a fever!"

"I don't think so"

"Why?"

"He has an unusual tempera..."

"No, it's not about that!"

"Let me check" Gray said as he took his thermometer from his pocket. _Why he is carrying a thermometer? What a weird guy!_, Lucy sweat-dropped. But at least she can check Natsu's temperature.

"Dude, you must be wrong!" Gray jumped after he saw the result from his thermometer.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at this" Gray showed the result to Lucy. Same as him, Lucy covered her mouth and said "oh God, is this what they call a curse?"

"More importantly, we must bring Natsu to the hospital because he's in verge of death" Gray said with a serious face. He doesn't want his best friend is in verge of death. Lucy nodded. She agree with Gray but is the hospital still opening? In this middle of night?

**Review please~**

**The result : 41 Celsius degrees**


	10. Chapter 10 : in the hospital

**Summary :**

_**"Look at this" Gray showed the result to Lucy. Same as him, Lucy covered her mouth and said "oh God, is this what they call a curse?"**_

_**"More importantly, we must bring Natsu to the hospital because he's in verge of death" Gray said with a serious face. He doesn't want his best friend is in verge of death. Lucy nodded. She agree with Gray but is this alright?**_

**Warning : grammar suck**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairytail**

_**Chapter 10 : in a hospital... ;;)**_

"How is it?" Lucy asked with a worry face. She held her cellphone tightly. She has a bad feeling about this. Last night, Natsu has a high fever and it's 41 degrees Celsius! He is in verge of death. She panicked. So she, with Gray, brought Natsu to the hospital at the next morning.

"It's bad. If he still has a fever for a week..." The doctor stopped his words. Although he didn't speak again, Lucy and Gray could tell what will happen to Natsu.

"Is he going to stay in the hospital? For a week?" Gray asked.

"I don't know but he's going to stay in the hospital until he wake up" the doctor said.

Lucy closed her eyes. She couldn't hold it again. She couldn't believe it. She tried her best to not crying in front of the people. Her vision became blur. She didn't realize that the doctor has leaved and Gray touched her shoulder.

"Come on, Lucy. We need to school" Gray whispered sadly. It was 05:45 am. Lucy nodded. She took her bag and walked to the school along with Gray.

Xxx

"What did you say?!" Levy screamed loudly as she made everyone in the class looking to them.

"Sshhh" Lucy put her finger in front of Levy's mouth. "Be quiet. Don't tell anyone about this"

"Okay, okay" Levy nodded. She leaned her head and whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! I saw everything, Levy! If you don't believe, then go to the hospital and check if he's there!" Lucy shouted as she pointed to the door. She has been stressed since Natsu is in hospital.

"Slow down, Lu-chan. I just...can't believe it"

"Me too" Lucy sighed. She took her book after she heard the bell rang. She stared at Natsu's desk.

_I wish he's in here_

Xxx

"Room 302, room 302..." Lucy mumbled. She grabbed a paper and walked, searching a room in the hospital. It was 16:30 but she still came to the hospital, to check if Natsu is okay.

"Room 302... Found it" Lucy grinned as she opened the door. She was happy but at the same time, she was disappointed. Natsu was still sleeping in the bed. He still close his eyes for a long time. Lucy sighed. She hoped that Natsu's fever has disappear so she touched his forehead. But unfortunately, it still hot.

"Get well soon, Natsu. I need you" Lucy whispered. She feel so lonely without Natsu. She didn't know, why it's feel so...weird without Natsu? That question was flowing in Lucy's mind. Just as she wanted to leave, someone opened the door.

"Lucy-san?"

Lucy smiled. She thought no one will visit Natsu but her.

"Hi, Wendy"

Wendy smiled shyly. She put her basket that full of fruits, on the table. "Lucy-san, do you want to visit nii-san (I don't know if this is true or not but nii-san : big brother) too?"

"Nope. I have to do my homework after this" Lucy opened the door. Just as she wanted to leave, she heard Wendy mumbling something.

"You don't have to work so hard for me, nii-san"

Lucy turned her head. Her eyes widened. What did she say? What is she talking about? She froze. Wendy, who realized Lucy heard her mumbling, covered her mouth.

"Did...did you hear it?" She panicked.

"Unfortunately, yes"

"Huaaaa, I'm so sorry, nii-san! I can't keep your secret from everyone!"

"What do you mean?"

Wendy wiped her tears. She knew her big brother will give her a punishment for not keep his secret from everyone but she decided to tell Lucy about this.

Xxx

"I wish Lu-chan is in here" Levy murmured. She licked her strawberry ice cream slowly. She just went to Erza's house for doing her homework. And now, she, along with Juvia, walked to their each house.

"Juvia agree" Juvia nodded. "It's feel so lonely without Lucy"

"I want to meet her" Levy sighed.

"But do you know where she is?"

"Unfortunately, nope"

Juvia sighed. She wanted to meet Lucy but she doesn't know where she is. Same as Levy. She feel so lonely without her blonde best friend. Suddenly, they saw someone was walking in front of them.

"Hey, is that..."

Juvia ran. She waved her hand and shouted. "Gray-sama!"

Gray turned his head. He was embarrassed when he heard Juvia called his name. But this isn't time to be embarrassed.

"Yo, Juvia, levy"

"What are you doing here?" Levy panted. She was too tired to chase Juvia.

"I just want to visit Natsu in the hospital"

"Hospital?"

"Yep"

"That is, the place where Natsu is staying" Juvia said. "Juvia bet Lucy is in there"

"Hey" Levy called. "Can we go with you? We want to visit Natsu too"

"Okay" Gray said. "Let's go"

Xxx

Lucy gasped. She couldn't believe what wendy just told her. Wendy stared at Natsu sadly. She just broke her promise. A promise that she made with Natsu for a long time.

"So, that's the reason why Natsu always disappear every after school" Lucy mumbled.

"Yes. Nii-san always run from the girls every after school. He doesn't want everyone know what is he doing. So, when the bell ring, he leave the school later than everyone" Wendy explained. I'm sorry, nii-san. I told your secret to Lucy-nee-san.

"But why he doesn't tell me about his job?" Lucy asked. "I can help him"

"It's because...he doesn't want to involve everyone"

"But I ..."

"Please, Lucy-san. Don't tell everyone about this" Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand. "You're the third person who know about this"

"But Natsu need a rest. He can't doing this job alone"

Wendy release her hand from Lucy. She took her basket and opened the door. "I..I have a job after this. Bye bye"

Lucy stood silently as wendy closed the door. She stared at Natsu, who was still sleeping in the bed. Just as she sat beside the bed, the door opened slowly.

"Miss Lucy?"

Lucy turned her head to behind. She stood up when she saw a young, pretty nurse was standing behind her. She was holding a note.

"What?"

"Your visiting time has ended. If you want in here for a long time, you can stay in here"

Lucy thought. She wanted to stay but what about the school? If she choose no, then...

So, you want to stay or not?

She gulped. It was just like deja vu.

"Miss lucy?" The nurse waved her hand in front of Lucy's face. She worried because Lucy has froze for a long time.

"...can I stay in here?" Lucy said. She decided to stay in here.

"Okay. If the patient has awake or anything, please call us or the doctor with the bell". The nurse explained as she pointed the bell, which is placed on the wall, beside the bed.

"Okay"

"Thank you, miss Lucy" the nurse leaved the room immediately. As the door closed, Lucy sat down beside the bed and stared at Natsu.

"Natsu..." She mumbled. She ready to skip the school tomorrow. She ready to get a punishment because she has an exam and she hasn't a time for giving a permission to school. She will take care of Natsu for one day, 24 hours.

Xxx

"We arrive" Gray said as he showed the room to them. It was 20:50 pm.

"Natsu?" Levy said softly as she knocked the door. It wasn't locked. Levy opened the door slowly. She could see that Natsu was sleeping in the bed. She grinned widely when she saw Lucy was sleeping at the bottom of bed.

"Well, I guess we can't wake them up" Gray sighed. He loves this view. But at the same time, he feel annoyed.

"Let's give a card, then" Juvia took her wish card from her bag. She placed it on the table. Gray and Levy did the same. They prayed and leaved the room, leaving the two people sleeping in the room.

_Get well soon, Natsu._

**Review please ~**

**Natsu's schedule : **

**07:00 - 15:00 = school**

**15:30 - 23:00 = work (still a secret)**

**23:00 - = doing a housework, study, and sleep**

**05:00 = wake up **

**A/n : I'm sorry if Natsu's schedule isn't too busy.**


	11. Chapter 11 : I'm awake

**Summary :**

_**"Natsu..." She mumbled. She ready to skip the school tomorrow. She ready to get a punishment because she has an exam and she hasn't a time for giving a permission to school. She will take care of Natsu for one day, 24 hours.**_

**Warning : grammar suck**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail**

_**Chapter 11 : I'm awake (=|**_

The next morning...

"What?!"" Levy screamed loudly. She turned her head around and realized everyone were looking at her. She laughed nervously. Then, when everyone back to their own business, Levy turned her head and back to the phone. "Are you sure you want to skip the school? Coz' we have an exam today"

"_I have decided that I will take care of Natsu for one day_" Lucy said in the phone. She borrowed the hospital's phone because it's forbidden to bring a cellphone.

"But lu-chan, what about the..."

"_Don't worry, I will take care of the test tomorrow. Beside, freed-sensei is a kind teacher_" Lucy smiled. She glad that her chemistry teacher is freed-sensei, the green-haired teacher who was friendly with everyone, especially the student. He always give an easy test and sometimes allow the student to open their book when it's exam. He is one of the kindest teacher in the school.

"Lu-chan..." Levy said sadly. She was worried about Lucy. "Okay, take care of yourself and don't forget to keep an eye of Natsu,..." She smirked " your boyfriend"

"_Levvvvvyyyy!_"

Levy laughed loudly. She doesn't care what everyone were thinking about her. "I'm just kidding. I'll got to the hospital this afternoon so stay there"

"_Okay_" Lucy winked.

"Bye, bye, Lu-chan"

"_Bye_"

Levy closed her cellphone. She sighed._ I hope Natsu and Lucy are okay_.

Xxx

"Thank you for the fruits, Wendy" Lucy said softly. She took the basket and placed it on the table. She glad that wendy always help her. Since yesterday, the young blue-haired girl always bring some fruits to her big brother, although he couldn't eat it.

"You're welcome, Lucy-san" wendy smiled.

"Don't call me 'Lucy-san'. It's too formal" Lucy waved her hand. "Just call me Lucy"

"But..."

"It's okay. You're just like my sister, after all"

Wendy blushed. She opened her mouth nervously and said "Lu...Lucy...Lucy-nee-san"

Lucy chuckled. It was so funny to see Wendy's reaction. She patted the girl's head.

"Arigatou, Wendy-chan"

Wendy smiled widely. She was so happy. Lucy always threat her like her younger sister. Beside, she was so cute.

"You're welcome" Wendy saw to the clock. She realized something that she almost forget.

"I...I need to clean my house" Wendy bowed and then she opened the door. "I'm sorry if I can't take care of him along with you"

"That's okay. I can do it by myself"

"Thank you, Lucy-nee-san" and then, the door closed slowly.

Lucy sighed. It's been three days and Natsu's fever hasn't disappear. Normally, people' fever always disappear in two days or three days. Then, Natsu is still okay. But, this is a high fever! A high fever! He's nearly death!

"I wish Natsu is awake so he will surprised when he saw me in here. I can't wait to see his reaction" Lucy chuckled. She always talk to Natsu, even he hasn't woke up. But she wasn't crazy or stressed. It's because she was lonely. Natsu always at beside her. He always there when she need him. He always help her when she got a real problem, like Loke's problem. But can she repay his debt?

"Hey, do you want to eat?" Lucy asked, to the sleeping Natsu. "Wendy brought some fruits again. All of them are your favorite fruits. Remember when you stole my apple, your first favorite fruit, you...you almost..." Lucy blushed. She doesn't want to remember that flashback. It's too embarrassing. Luckily, no one has seen that incident.

"Argh, I don't want to memorize it" Lucy hit her head and then she stopped it. She smiled.

"Get well soon, Natsu" Lucy whispered. She took an apple and ate it. "And, I'm sorry for eating your apple"

Lucy didn't realize that Natsu smiled peacefully.

Xxx

Two days later...

Natsu was still staying at hospital. His fever still hasn't disappear. Lucy became so worried. If his fever still not disappear, then his life will be in danger! She doesn't want that happen.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Erza shouted her name as she saw Lucy ran away from them quickly.

"I need to check if Natsu is okay!" Lucy shouted loudly. She leaved her gang in the cafe.

"Where is she going?" Gray, who was just arrived, asked when he saw Lucy ran, leaving them.

Erza just smiled. She knows where is Lucy going. Her smile made Gray became more curious.

Xxx

"Ah, Lucy-nee-san" Wendy waved her hand when she saw Lucy was walking through the main door. Lucy waved her hand too. She smiled. She glad that wendy is coming too.

"Hi, Wendy" Lucy walked to Wendy. "Did you just arrive?"

"Yep" Wendy nodded. "You too?"

Lucy nodded. And then, they were walking together to Natsu's room. But they didn't know, Something bad was happened to him.

Xxx

Lucy became curious when she saw a bunch of nurse were running panickly. She became more curious when she saw a doctor was running like there was a big problem. She has a bad feeling about this.

"What's wrong, Lucy-nee-san?" Wendy asked after she saw Lucy's curious face.

"Nothing. Just wondered" Lucy smiled.

After a long walk, Lucy and Wendy finally arrived in Natsu's room. They hoped that Natsu is okay but...

"Hm?" Lucy saw something odd in Natsu's room through the window.

"What's happened?" Wendy asked curiously.

"I don't know but there are so many doctor and nurse..." Lucy stopped her words. She began remember something about a bunch of nurse and a panicked doctor a second ago. Her face became white.

"Lucy-nee-san?"

Just as she saw a doctor who has just arrived, Lucy asked the doctor quickly.

"Doctor, what's happened?" Lucy asked furiously. She began sweating.

"Are you the visitor of mister Natsu?"

Lucy nodded. She gulped. It must be a serious problem.

"The patient's condition is unstable. I can't tell you the detail but he's in danger right now" the doctor explained with a sad face. "If you want to wait for the result, please wait in the waiting room" He entered the room quickly to make sure lucy doesn't see anything inside it.

"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled sadly. She worried about him. What if Natsu die? She doesn't want that happened. Same as Wendy. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She didn't want to make things getting worse.

_Natsu, hang in there_, Lucy prayed.

"Nee-san" Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand slowly. "Let's wait for the result"

Lucy nodded. She sat in the chair, which is placed in the waiting room, along with Wendy. Three hours has passed, but the doctor still checking Natsu. Lucy rubbed her eyes. She was sleepy. Wendy slept at her shoulder. She was so cute. Lucy smiled. Slowly, her eyes closed and she slept peacefully.

Xxx

_Lucy opened her eyes. She realized something odd in here. It was white. All white. Even her dress, her shoes. She doesn't know what's wrong with her? Nobody was there. It was white. She walked and walked and walked, searching for people but she couldn't find one. She gave up. _

_Suddenly, she saw someone, far away from her. She recognize that pink-haired person. She ran, chasing that boy._

_"Natsu, Natsu!" She shouted loudly, hope that the boy heard her voice. But unfortunately, he keep walking, ignore her shouting. Lucy panted. She was tired. _

_"Natsu?" Lucy turned her head around when she realized Natsu wasn't there again. She lost him. She began crying. _

_And her vision soon turned into black..._

Xxx

Lucy gasped. She opened her eyes suddenly. She was sweating. _What was that dream? Was that a sign for me?_, she thought.

"Nee-san, what's wrong?" Wendy asked as she rubbed her eyes. She awake after she heard lucy gasped.

"No...nothing" Lucy smiled but it seems Wendy knows that she has a problem.

"I..I think the doctor has finished" Lucy said furiously. "Come on" she grabbed Wendy's hand and walked quickly to Natsu's room.

Xxx

"Doctor?" Lucy opened the door slowly. Wendy stayed at her back. She doesn't want to disturb the doctor so she hid behind Lucy.

"Miss? Are you the visitor of mister na.."

"Yes, I am"

He smiled. "What a perfect time" the doctor said as he took off his thermometer from Natsu's mouth. "I just wanted to tell you but it seems you came faster than I thought"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked curiously. She didn't understand what the doctor just said.

"I have a good news for you"

"What is it?"

"The patient's condition has stable and his fever was disappear"

"You mean...?" Lucy gasped.

"Yep, he's going to wake up soon" the doctor said as he took his note. "But we need one person to watch him for one night"

Wendy wanted to raise her hand but Lucy already raised her hand quickly.

"I'll watch him" Lucy said. The doctor then said 'thank you' and leaved the room soon. Wendy' eyes widened. She gasped after she heard the answer.

"Nee-san, are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Lucy answered. "Beside, he's my best friend after all and I'm the only one who can take care of him"

Wendy smiled. She glad that Lucy is natsu's best friend. She is so kind.

"Thank you, nee-san"

**Review please~**


	12. Chapter 12 : the amusement park

**Summary :**

_**"I have a good news for you"**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"The patient's condition has stable and his fever was disappear" **_

_**"You mean...?" Lucy gasped.**_

_**"Yep, he's going to wake up soon" the doctor said as he took his note. "But we need one person to watch him for one night"**_

_**Wendy wanted to raise her hand but Lucy already raised her hand quickly.**_

_**"I'll watch him" Lucy said.**_

**Warning : grammar suck**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail**

**Chapter 12 : the amusement park?! O.O**

"Thank goodness" Lucy mumbled. She was so happy after she heard the result. Although she has to skipped the school, she still happy. Beside, she doesn't care about the school as long as Natsu recovered.

"Did you hear that? Your fever has disappear! That's mean you can school, play again with us, fairy tail of course!" Lucy smiled as she grabbed Natsu's hand. "I guess you can't hear me right now. I'm just like a crazy girl" she grinned.

Natsu was still sleeping. He hasn't awake. But the doctor said that he will get up soon so he's going to wake up. Lucy can't wait again.

"Hey, Levy just gave a present for you" Lucy took the present from her bag. "Look at this, there are so many cards for you. Some of them are from your fanclub -_-" but most of them are from fairy tail!"

Lucy read the cards one by one. She read it happily. Some of them are funny and lucy couldn't help but laughed. If Natsu is awake right now, he will laugh loudly when he heard it.

"And last, from me" Lucy took her card, the final card. She made it by herself yesterday but she forgot to give it so she decided to read it today.

"_Dear Natsu,_

_I'm sorry if I made this in so many mistake but I hope you want to read it. Today, I have a spanish test. It was so hard. I couldn't think again so some of them are blank. After school, we, fairy tail were going to the cinema. The film were amazing. Too bad you can't watch them :p. The film was finished at 18:30 so we, fairytail, have a dinner at one restaurant. After that, we went home and got separated. But I went to your house, and help Wendy with her housework. It was so hard without you. You know, sometimes I feel so lonely without you. Who else can make me laugh but you? Who is the person that always help me? Who is the person that always..._"

Lucy stopped her words. She realized that her tears were flowing from her eyes! She wiped her tears and continue. But she couldn't.

"Natsu, please open your eyes" Lucy whispered. It was 22:30. She was sleepy but she still awake. She has to watch Natsu for one night. She has to! But one hours later, she couldn't hold it again so she was asleep with her head placed at Natsu's bed.

Xxx

Natsu opened his eyes slowly. He groaned as he rubbed his head. It's been 4 / 5 days since he was sleeping. It's hurt. At first, he couldn't move his feet but soon he can move it and placed it on the floor. But as he stood up, he realized someone was sleeping at his bed. It was Lucy!

"Lucy?" He was surprised. His eyes widened. _What is she doing in here? I thought it's Wendy. _

He leaned his body to Lucy, staring her pretty face. She was so cute when she was slept. Her face made Natsu became red. _What's wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so fast? She's only my best friend_, he wanted to punch his face but he felt comfortable when he saw Lucy's cute face. He smiled.

"Thanks, luce for staying in here" he whispered as he touched Lucy's hair softly.

Xxx

Lucy stretched her hand slowly. She rubbed her eyes. It's already morning but she still want to sleep. She lift her head to check the bed. She smiled. _I guess he's still sleeping._

Wait a second...

Lucy opened the blanket quickly. It was just a pillow. Then, where is Natsu?! She began panicked when suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Morning, sunshine" he whispered softly, making lucy blushed.

Lucy turned her head. She widened her eyes.

"Natsu?"

"Yo" Natsu raised his hand. He was wearing his usual cloth, a black t-shirt, his scarf and a long jeans.

Lucy rubbed her eyes. She thought it was a dream. But he still same. "Am I still dreaming?"

"No, you're not" Natsu said as he pinched her cheek. She was so cute when she was confused. Natsu didn't know why he always thought lucy as a cute girl.

"But...when did you?" Lucy rubbed her cheek, groaning in pain. As she thought, Natsu is strong, stronger than her.

"Don't worry. I have told the doctor. He said that I can go home today"

"Really?" Lucy's eyes were sparkling.

"Yep"

"Thanks goodness" lucy shouted as she hugged him. "I thought you will stay in here for a long time. I was so worried about you"

Natsu blushed. Her words was just like...

"Thanks, lucy" Natsu whispered. He glad that he has a kind, pretty and cute best friend like her. Wait, pretty, cute? What was he thinking about?!

"You're welcome" Lucy release the embrace slowly. She smiled then she took his big blue bag. "Let's go to your house"

"For what?" Natsu asked as he took his bag from Lucy's bag. He knows Lucy isn't strong enough to bring his big bag.

"Nothing" Lucy opened the door. "Just visit"

"But my house is boring like hell" Natsu sighed. There was nothing in his house. No playstation, no big television, and no game.

"Okay then" lucy disappointed. She wanted to be with Natsu.

Natsu feel disappointed. Actually, he wanted to be with her but what will they do in his house? Talking? Sleeping? Nah, too boring. Suddenly, he has an idea.

"Hey, how about we go to the amusement park?"

"What?!"

"What do you think?"

Lucy thought. She agreed with Natsu's idea but what should she do if someone saw them in the amusement park (she was skipping the school), especially the teacher. Big problem.

"I don't know"

"Come on, you're not fun at all" Natsu pulled lucy's hand. "Let's go"

"Hey, hey, wait!" Lucy screamed. She sweat-dropped. Although he has a smart brain, but in inside, he still a child. Suddenly, she almost forgot something.

"What about the bag?!"

"Don't worry. I put it back first"

"Then?"

"Then, we're going to the amusement park!" Natsu cheered.

And so, they both walked to natsu's home and put the bag in it. They leaved the small house and walked to the amusement park.

"By the way, do you have some money for ticket?"

"Nope" Natsu grinned. "You'll pay them"

"Okay" lucy sighed.

.

.

.

"What did you saayy?!"

Xxx

The amusement park was still the same. It was crowded. Some of them were child with their parents. No teenager like them in there. Of course, Lucy feel embarrassed.

"Ow, come on, I lose my money and now we're the only the teenagers in here!" Lucy complained.

"So what?" Natsu said. He still doesn't understand what's wrong with that. Does Natsu know her feeling?

"Do you understand what I mean?!" Lucy screamed. She rubbed her head. Is he a child or what? "Urgh, forget it"

"Cheer up, Lucy. I'm not gonna kill you" Natsu grinned as he patted his best friend's head. Lucy blushed. "Hey, let's eat something"

"Are you insane? It still 10:05" lucy protested.

"I haven't eaten for five days" Natsu said.

"But..."

"Pleaseee?" Natsu asked her with a cute puppy face. His puppy face made her become more...err...can't-refused-his-wish.

"Okay, okay" Lucy folded her hands. "But with one condition!"

"What is it?"

"I. don't . want . to . join . you"

"Why?"

"I'm still full!"

"But you..."

"Listen, you can eat what you want" lucy said as she made Natsu drooled. "But I don't want to join you. I rather have some shopping in here"

Lucy gave some money to Natsu and then leaving Natsu alone. Natsu feel disappointed. He wants Lucy to stay with him but he doesn't want to force Lucy. Then, he took the money and went to the cafe.

Lucy felt the same. She walked, leaving Natsu in the cafe. She wants Natsu to accompany her. But Natsu was really hungry. He hasn't eaten for five days!

Just as she wanted to enter the shop, suddenly she realized a group of boys were surrounding her.

"What?" She said with a rude tone. She hoped they will leave her alone because they were too scaring!

"You're so pretty, my lady" one of the boy said as he grabbed her hand. Lucy pulled her hand from him quickly.

"Do you want to play with us?"

"Nope" Lucy shook her head. But the boys are stubborn. They grabbed her hand tightly, making Lucy groaned in pain.

"Leave me alone!" Lucy tried to pull her hand but she couldn't. The amusement park was getting quiet. She panicked. No one will hear her. No one will save her. What should she do?

"What's wrong? Come on, don't be shy"

"No!"

Lucy screamed loudly. She tried to run but the boys stopped her. She panicked. _Natsu, save me!_

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand. She screamed but then she realized who was the person.

"Ssh, be quiet" he said as he covered her mouth. Lucy surprised. She stopped screaming and then she held his hand tightly.

"Who are you?" One of the group asking rudely.

"I'm his boyfriend" he said with a serious tone. Lucy froze. She blushed. Bo..boyfriend?! What was he thinking?

"What?"

"Don't ever touch my girlfriend" the pink-haired guy grabbed Lucy's hand. He walked, leaving the group in suprised state. Lucy followed him, with her hand still holding him.

"Oi, oi, what are you doing?" Lucy shouted when she realized Natsu bought her to the...haunted house?

"This is your punishment for leaving me" Natsu smiled evilly. He was so happy when he saw Lucy's reaction.

"What?! But I..."

"No buts. Let's enter" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand tightly to make sure she couldn't from him. Lucy was scared. She's scared of ghost! She gulped.

"Scared, huh?" Natsu grinned. He loves this reaction!

"No...no" lucy said nervously. She can feel her body was shaking. She gulped again.

"Don't be afraid. They only people, like us!"

"But...but"

"Come on. There's nothing to be scared of" Natsu said as he walked, still holding Lucy's hand. Lucy trembled. The place was quiet scaring. She can heard a suspicious noise in there (it was a recording). She can feel a murderous aura in there (just her imagination).

Lucy followed Natsu nervously. She make sure she doesn't lost him. She turned her head around. It was dark. She hates dark.

"Natsu?"

Natsu didn't answer. He keep walking. Lucy confused. He seems so weird. "Natsuu~uu?"

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" lucy screamed as she saw Natsu's face.

"Gyahahahahahaha" Natsu laughed loudly. He took off his zombie mask and threw it. His prank was success. "Look at your face! It was so funny!"

"You bastard!" Lucy hit Natsu's chest with her fist. "It's not funny!"

"Hahahahaha, Stop it, stop it" Natsu laughed as he walked back. He didn't notice that someone pushed him hardly from behind. "Waaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed when she realized that Natsu was falling, toward her! And then, they both fell off but something happened between them.

.

.

.

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy pushed her face from him. She gasped. It was Levy's!

"Le...levy?!"

"You two should doing it in other place" Gray suggested. "It's not safe in here"

"Ju...juvia saw it" Juvia blushed. For the first time in her life, she saw it! She saw it!

"I ...I guess we shouldn't disturb them" Erza blushed.

"Whoa, I guess salamander has a crush" Gajeel smirked.

"Congratulations, you two" Jellal smiled.

.

.

.

"We're not doing anything!" Natsu and lucy shouted together. They blushed. They couldn't believe. It wasn't a dream. It was real.

They were kissing.

**Review please ~**


	13. Chapter 13 : the kiss :

**Summary :**

_**"Congratulations, you two"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"We're not doing anything!" Natsu and lucy shouted together. They blushed. They couldn't believe. It wasn't a dream. It was real.**_

_**They were kissing.**_

**Warning : grammar sucks**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail**

_**Chapter 13 : the kiss :***_

"Lu-chan!" Levy hugged Lucy tightly. "I couldn't believe that you did that!"

"I thought Lucy doesn't want that" Juvia sobbed. She was so happy for Lucy.

"What do you mean?" Lucy groaned. After that incident, her best friend, always giving her a same question like "do you like Natsu?" Or "are you dating Natsu?". She already told everyone that she isn't dating or doing anything to Natsu but it seems everyone don't believe her. Such a pain.

"Did you forget it? When we were in your house for the first time, you promised that you'll never kiss someone" Erza explained. Back then, Lucy still an innocent girl. But now...

"And so?"

"Now you broke the promise"

"I didn't break the promise!" Lucy hit the table. She couldn't hold her anger again. "First, it's just a misunderstanding. Second, it's just a accident. And third, I forgot about that promise"

"But..."

"Urgh, forget about that!" Lucy turned her body. She walked to the outside, leaving her best friends in a cafe (they leaved the haunted house 5 minutes ago and now, they were eating in a cafe) and ran to the queue.

"Lu-chan, where are you going?" Levy panted, chasing Lucy in the outside.

Lucy ignored her shouting. She keep walking. Levy sighed. Lucy is in bad mood right now, because of her. She turned her head to back when she heard someone shouting her name.

"Levy!" Erza waved her hand. She worried about her. "What's wrong?"

"I think Lucy had a go at us" levy said sadly. She just kidding but Lucy take it too serious. "Let's forget it"

"Forget about what?"

"Forget about their first kiss"

"But...that's too important to us!" Erza protested. She always hoped that moment. She loves romance.

"Juvia refused" juvia snapped. "And more importantly, Juvia has post it in her instagram"

"Post what?"

"Don't tell me..." Levy grabbed Juvia's shoulder panicky. She has a bad feeling about this.

Juvia nodded. She took her camera and show it to her best friends. The girls, but Juvia, were surprised when they saw the picture.

"When did you...?" Erza mumbled. "It's way too perfect"

"And you post it in your instagram?!" Levy screamed. Juvia nodded. Her respond made Levy become more stressed. She rubbed her head panicky. Although Juvia is a shy girl, she has so many followers in her instagram.

"Lu-chan has a big problem, right now" she mumbled.

"Indeed" Erza nodded. She feel poor to the blonde-haired girl.

"Juvia is so sorry" Juvia panicked. "Juvia get excited so she took the picture silently and post it in her instagram"

"Can you erase it?" Levy asked. She hoped that Juvia say 'yes' but unfortunately...

"Juvia can but she post it for a long time so everyone have seen that picture" juvia answered sadly.

"I can't do anything but to say this.." Erza took her breath and release it again. "Wish you luck, Lucy"

Xxx

"What the hell?!" Lucy screamed. It was her nightmare, the worst nightmare ever! She wanted to disappear from this world right now. She wanted to die. Can someone please kill her?

"No, no, it can't be" she cried. "It's only a dream, Lucy. This can't be happening" she tried to defend herself but...

"What in the world is Juvia thinking about?! Why she has to post that picture?" She screamed. Yep, Lucy was bored so she opened her instagram but something was happened. Everyone know about her first kiss, thanks to Juvia.

"Burn, burn" she mumbled with murderous aura. Can someone send her a time machine?

"Yo, Luce"

Lucy's eyes widened. It's all Juvia's fault. She can't forget about her kiss!

"Na...natsu?" She blushed.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked like the situation is normal. Stupid boy, can he read the situation?

"No...nothing" Lucy hid her iphone behind her back. It seems Natsu forgot about the kiss.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're hiding something"

"No..I'm not"

"Then, what's that pink thing in your back?"

Lucy surprised. Did Natsu see it? She held her blue i-phone tightly. She gulped.

Wait, blue? Did he say pink?

"You're lying!" Lucy hit Natsu's chest.

"Whoa, slow down, I'm just kidding" Natsu smirked. "Beside you're so cute" he pinched Lucy's soft cheek.

_Cu...cute?! What is he thinking?!_, Lucy panicked. She thought Natsu likes her. Thanks to the kiss. Now, she has a weird imagination between her and Natsu.

"Wha...what?" Natsu panicked when he heard Lucy sobbed. "What's wrong? Did I pinch your cheek too hard?"

"No, it's not like that" Lucy wiped her tears. "I just..."

"Hey, don't cry" Natsu wiped her tears slowly. He's so charming! (Lucy's imagination) "let's play some game"

Lucy nodded. She didn't know what's wrong with her. She wasn't sad but she... She was so happy. That was her tears of joy.

"Hey, can we ride the roller coaster ?" Lucy pointed to the game. She loves that game.

"But..."

"Come on, it's really fun" lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and ran to the roller coaster.

"Wai..wait"

Xxx

"We're the last one in here" Lucy sweat-dropped. It was 17:58. They were playing roller coaster for ten times! Poor Natsu. He has a motion sickness. Now, they were in the biggest ferris wheel in Magnolia, which has ... Err, I hate math so I tell it with a description. Its height is like half-of-mount-everest.

"So what?" Natsu groaned. His face became white as he ride this game.

"Nothing" Lucy said. "I'm just saying" she placed her arms on the glass. "Hey, check it out! It's so beautiful"

Natsu saw to the window. Yep, Lucy was true. The view was so beautiful. It's sunset.

"Oh my God, it's 17:59!" Lucy excited as she saw her cellphone.

"And?"

"Did you hear the rumor? It is said that if the couple kiss at 18:00 pm in the ferris wheel, they will be together forever"

"Oh" Natsu folded his arms in front of his chest. He wasn't interested. Lucy sighed. She stared to the sunset view. It was beautiful. "And 10 seconds to go"

Natsu saw at his cellphone. Lucy was right. It was 17:59:50.

And 1...2...3..

Lucy turned her head to Natsu, telling him that he must see this beautiful view.

4...5..6...

Natsu stood up. The ferris wheel was still in the top. He smiled.

7...8...9

Lucy smiled widely. She thought Natsu wanted to see the view. But she was wrong.

And..10.

Lucy's cellphone rang, means that It was 18:00 pm. But she couldn't grab her cellphone. She shocked. More than shocked. She blushed hardly. She wanted to pulled her face but it was too late!

Natsu pulled her face slowly. He blushed but he still smiling. Back then, Lucy didn't know what's wrong with her. For her, natsu was so charming. She touched her cheek. It was hot. Hotter than usual.

She was dreaming, right?

For the second time, Natsu kissed Lucy passionately.

**Review please~**

**A/n : I'm so sorry if there was so many mistake. I have two exam tomorrow so my brain is a little error right now. I hope you like this chapter, even there was so many mistake. Thank you~**


	14. Chapter 14 : in Lucy's apartment

**Summary :**

**Natsu pulled her face slowly. He blushed but he still smiling. Back then, Lucy didn't know what's wrong with her. For her, natsu was so charming. She touched her cheek. It was hot. Hotter than usual. **

**She was dreaming, right?**

**For the second time, Natsu kissed Lucy passionately.**

**Warning : grammars suck**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail**

**Chapter 14 : in Lucy's apartment... :)**

Two days later...

The school has started today. The autumn is coming. Everything is still the same. Everyone are still the same.

Expect one person...

Lucy opened the classroom's door slowly. She gulped. _I hope Natsu hasn't arrived_, she prayed. Yep, thanks to the kiss now she's scared of Natsu. She doesn't know what should she do if she meet with him.

Luckily, Natsu hasn't arrived. She sighed. "Thanks goodness"

"What's wrong?"

Lucy jumped. She thought it was Natsu. She panicked. "No...nothing wrong in here! I just...I just..."

"Don't worry, he hasn't arrived" he chuckled. He knows that Lucy is scared of Natsu right now. Written on her face.

Lucy blinked. It wasn't Natsu! Then, who...

"G...gray?!" She jumped, again.

"Yo" Gray raised his hand. He smirked. It seems something happened to her.

"I thought you were Natsu" Lucy relieved. She took her breath and release it.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked innocently (his poker face). You should use your poker face if you want to get an information. "You seems scared of Natsu. Did he do something to you?"

"No... No.." Lucy blushed. She remember about the kiss! Argh, can she forget it?!

"You're blushing~" Gray sang.

"It's not!" Lucy screamed. She tried to defend herself but she failed. "It's nothing" Lucy turned her body and sat on her chair, leaving Gray in front of the door.

"Something did happened" Gray smirked. "I have to get the information"

Xxx

"And now, I will make 5 group of you. Don't protest because I will make it by myself" Mira-sensei smiled. She wrote the name on white board. The students sighed when they saw the group. Some of them were excited but some of them were disappointed of the result. Lucy spun her pen. She didn't care about the result. She was stressed!

"Argh, can I have an amnesia?! I don't want to remember it!" She rubbed her head. She tried to forget the kiss but she couldn't. She thought it was the confession. But natsu is her best friend and she just met him. She doesn't want everything become mess because of the...

"Lu-chan" levy hit Lucy's shoulder excitedly. Lucy jumped.

"Wha...what?"

"Don't you see it? We're in the same group!"

"That's good" Lucy smiled. At least, she wasn't in the same group with Natsu. But...

"Come on, you have to see your group!" Levy smiled. Her smile made Lucy became confused because Levy's smile was too...bright?

"Okay, okay" Lucy turned her head. Usually, she doesn't care about her group. What's the deal? She won't die if she saw the result.

But this is different...

.

.

.

"Levy, can you repeat our group?"

"But for wha..."

"It's okay. Just read it"

"Okay"

Levy took her notebook. She read it loudly.

"_Group 3_

_- Lucy_

_- Gray_

_- Loke_

_- Natsu_

_- Levy_

That's it"

Lucy rubbed her eyes. She hoped it was a mistake. She hoped it was a dream. But everything still the same. She screamed loudly.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

Xxx

"Group 3, group 3, come over here!" levy shouted in the classroom. She didn't realize that Lucy was standing beside her, rubbing her tiny ears. She groaned. Don't shout beside me.

The classroom was busy with their group. Fortunately, Evergreen-sensei couldn't come so they can have some meeting about their project for english.

Lucy spun her pen. She doesn't know what should she do if she face-to-face with Natsu. She blushed.

"Lucy is blushing~" Levy and Gray. Sang when they saw Lucy's red face. Lucy groaned.

"Shut up, both of you!"

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Loke asked. Ever since that date, he always worried about Lucy.

"None of your business!"

"Don't be mad" Levy sweat-dropped. "Let's get to the meeting"

"Okay"

"Ehem, so anyone has a free time this afternoon?"

"Yes"

"Great! Let's make it this afternoon"

"But where?" Lucy asked.

"I know" Loke raised his hand. "How about we do it in the school?"

"Hmm, I think it's good but... Anyone has a better idea?"

Gray raised his hand. "How about we make it in my house?"

"That's a great idea" Lucy excited. Actually she wasn't sure about his idea but at least she doesn't have to do it in the school.

"Tch" Natsu folded his hand in front of his chest. "I don't want to meet your stupid brother"

"Hey!" Gray protested. "Lyon isn't a stupid person!"

"Okay, okay" Levy calmed both of them. "Since Natsu doesn't agree, why don't we search for a better idea?"

Lucy and Loke nodded. Levy was right.

"Well, what about we should do it in..." Levy thought. Her house is too far from here so no way. Suddenly, she has a great idea. She smirked.

"Lucy's apartment!" She pointed to Lucy, who was surprised when she heard the answer.

"What?!"

Natsu chocked. He was surprised too.

"Great idea!" Gray excited. He swung her arm.

"Same here. I can't wait to see Lucy-chan's room" Loke said as he fixed his glasses with his fingers.

"I...I don't know..." Natsu sweated. Why it must Lucy's apartment? "But we..."

"Okay, let's meet in the front gate this after school" Levy ordered. "Don't be late otherwise we will leave you"

Lucy gulped. Natsu is going to her apartment? But she's not ready yet. What should she do?

"Why I should be panicked? We're only friends! And this is just some project" she talked to herself. She didn't realize that everyone saw her.

"What?"

"Lu-chan, what are you talking about?" Levy asked curiously. Lucy is crazy! She was talking to herself!

"Yeah, you sound like a crazy people" Loke said.

"Something did happen" Gray smirked.

Natsu gulped. He regret it. He made Lucy become stressed. It's all his fault. _If I didn't kiss her..._

Xxx

"Here we are" Lucy mumbled. She opened the door and...

"Wow!" Levy was amazed. "Your room is so cute!"

"Thanks" Lucy feel embarrassed. It was the first time she invite someone since she moved. She was worried if her room was still mess.

"Nice room" Gray smirked. Yep, Lucy's room was so cute. She paint the wall with pink color and decorate it with some sticker (too childish, isn't?). Her room is like a barbie's house!

"Thanks" Lucy blushed. She thought everyone will say that she is a childish person.

"Natsu, isn't this room so cute?" Loke asked. But as he turned his head, Natsu is missing! "Natsu?!"

"Wow, cupcakes!" Natsu excited as he opened the fridge. His eyes were sparkling. Lucy panicked. She ran to the kitchen and close the fridge quickly.

"You love cupcakes?" Levy eyes were sparkling too. She was so happy when she knew that she has a friend.

"Ye...yes" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"How come she's not fat?" Gray was surprised when he saw the cupcakes. They were so many!

"Maybe she has a worm" Natsu said.

"Or maybe the food is flowing to her breast.." Gray and Loke chuckled. But they stop laughing as they feel a punch in their face.

"Ouch" the two boys groaned. Lucy clenched her fist. "Pervert" she mumbled.

"Okay, guys, let's get to the work" Levy clapped her hand. Everyone nodded.

"Wokay (okay)" Natsu said with his mouth full of cupcakes. Lucy pulled his ear.

"Aw, aw, aw" Natsu groaned.

"Who ask you to eat all my cupcakes?"

"But I love cupcake..."

"No but's! Let's get to work" Lucy said as she drag Natsu to her bedroom. Levy smirked.

"What's wrong, Levy?" Gray asked curiously. Levy's smile was really scaring.

"I have an idea"

Xxx

"Where is everyone?" Natsu asked innocently. He turned his head around. It was 16:30. The group 3 was working in Lucy's bedroom. At first, she refused but Levy keep forcing her so here we are ;)

"I don't know" Lucy keep typing her laptop. "Levy is in the toilet and the others, I don't know"

"Maybe they're eating all your cupcakes" Natsu laughed.

_But it is you who ate all my cupcakes_, Lucy groaned.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have some food?"

"What if I say no?" Lucy turned her head. She hates this question. Why is Natsu always say something that concern to food?

"You're so mean" Natsu said sadly.

"I am" Lucy mumbled. "I'm going to the kitchen" she stood up.

"And you're going to cook for me?!" Natsu smiled widely. He hoped that Lucy will cook him some food. But...

"Of course, not. I'm going to drink some water"

Natsu was disappointed. He sighed. "Well then"

Lucy opened the door. She opened. But the door still close. She opened it again. Still close.

"What's wrong with this door?!" Lucy release all her anger. She hit her door with her kick.

"What's going on?" Natsu stood up. He opened the door but...

"...I think it's locked"

"What?!"

"It's locked"

"Oh" Lucy sighed. She opened her drawer and took her tiny key.

"Key?"

"Yep" Lucy enter her key to the keyhole. "I made two keys"

Strange, the key won't enter the keyhole. Lucy keep entering it but if she force the key to enter, then it will break!

"What the hell?!" Lucy shouted as she threw her key.

"I guess someone locked the door from the outside" Natsu stared at the door. He stared it like a detective. Someone has locked the door. And it's mean that Lucy and Natsu are trap in the same room.

.

.

.

"What's wrong with this world?!"

Xxx

The culprit is...

"Hihihihihi" Levy chuckled. "I guess our plan is work"

"How do you know that Lucy has another key?" Gray asked curiously. He began curious when he saw Loke was putting the key in the keyhole so that the key from inside won't enter.

"I know everything about Lucy" Loke smiled.

"Stalker... -_-" "

**Review please ~**


	15. Chapter 15 : what's going on here

**Summary :**

_**"I guess someone locked the door from the outside" Natsu stared at the door. He stared it like a detective. Someone has locked the door. And it's mean that Lucy and Natsu are trap in the same room.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"What's wrong with this world?!"**_

**Warning : grammars suck**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairytail**

_**Chapter 15 : what's going on in here? O_O**_

"Urgh" Lucy turned off her cellphone. "Levy is busy"

"Same here" Natsu said as he threw his cellphone. "That ice-princess and orange-boy are busy too"

"What should we do?" Lucy threw her body to her pink bed. She was stressed. First, she can't forget about the kiss. Second, Natsu is in her room, only Natsu. And third, they both trap in her bedroom, the place where she keep her secret. Wait, if natsu see her secret accidentally, then...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Lucy screamed. "What should I do? What should I do?"

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked. He sat on, her bed! O.O

"I will answer unless you're sitting in, my, bed!"

"Okay, okay" Natsu stood up. "Geez, what's the deal with that?" He mumbled. He was standing when suddenly, a hands from behind closed his eyes.

"What the...!"

"Close your eyes, baka" Lucy groaned. "And don't open until I say 'open it!'. Do you understand?" Lucy said.

"But..."

"Do...you...understand?" Lucy said with murderous aura. Natsu sweat-dropped. "Ha...hai". He closed his eyes. Actually he wanted to know what is she doing but he doesn't want to die.

Lucy opened her drawer. She took her diary and hid it under her pillow. She sighed._ I hoped Natsu didn't see my diary because it's important for me and it's holding all my secret!_

"Luce? Are you done?" Natsu asked, still closing his eyes.

"Open it!"

Natsu opened his eyes. Phew, what a relief.

"Okay, what we're gonna do now?" Lucy asked. She wished Natsu was Levy!

"I don't know" Natsu said as he opened her wardrobe. Lucy, who was noticed that Natsu opened her wardrobe, quickly closed it.

"What . are . you . doing?" Lucy panted. Does he know that it has her privacy thing?

"Dunno" Natsu answered innocently. Lucy hit her forehead. _I forgot that Natsu is an idiot in inside!_

"Here" Lucy threw her i-pad to Natsu. "You can play it whatever you want"

Natsu caught the i-pad. He grinned. "Thanks, lu..."

"But with one condition!"

Natsu stopped grinning. So annoying! "What?"

"Don't. ever. touch. my. things"

"Okay, okay" Natsu played the i-pod, ignoring what Lucy said. He was disappointed. Some of her game were a girl games. He can't play that.

"Oh shit, I can't play her game" Natsu threw himself to the bed. He was bored. He put his head on the pillow._ I guess I need to sleep._

Suddenly, he felt something hard under the pillow. He lift the pillow. What is it? He took the 'book' and he read it.

**17 July, dear diary**

**I have a nightmare last night. It was really really scaring. I have to keep his secret! Not a dirty secret. It wasn't a big deal but for him, it's so important. I don't know why?**

**And more importantly, that guy has a unnatural appearance. He has a pink-haired! What a weird hair. And then, I don't know why he is so popular in the school? Maybe the girls have a problem with their sight because he is an idiot, ugly and weird.**

Natsu twitched. He realized that it was her diary! Fortunately, Lucy was reading her novel so she doesn't know what is he doing.

**July 28, dear diary**

"Huh?" Natsu confused. What a long time skipping!

**I'm sorry if I didn't write you for a long time. I have to stay at the hospital. Did you know that Natsu has a high fever since two days ago? It was really high. I was worried.**

**But fortunately, his fever has disappeared. I sighed. What a relief. But something happened. He asked me to go the amusement park! Is he crazy?**

"I'm not crazy" he mumbled.

**In the amusement park, I got attacked by the boys. I was scared. But Natsu saved me. He saved me!**

"So what?"

**After that, He asked me to the haunted house. Is he insane?! And the craziest is, we kissed! **

Natsu froze. He doesn't want to remember that.

**Unfortunately, Levy and the others saw it. The worst is, Juvia took that picture and post it in her instagram! I couldn't do anything again. Natsu idiot! He forgot about the kiss! He was acting like a child and asked me to play.**

"I thought it was you who asked"

**Finally, we played a ferris wheel, the biggest ferris wheel in Magnolia. It was 17:58. I heard the rumor that if a couple kiss in the ferris wheel at 18:00, they will be forever. And when we were in the top, it was 17:59. But, something big happened. **

Natsu froze.

**Natsu kissed me for the second time, at 18:00! He stole my first kiss and my second kiss! Why it must be him?! What was he thinking?! What should I do if meet him? I became stressed. I don't know why but everytime I think of him, my heart beating so fast. Am I like hi...**

Natsu closed the diary when he heard Lucy was calling him.

"Natsu?"

"What?" Natsu respond as he hid her pink diary under the pillow quickly. He trembled.

"Natsu, are you done with my i-pad?" Lucy walked to the bed. She pulled his ears and drag him to the floor. "And did I say to not sit in my bed?"

"Ow, ow, ow, it's hurt" natsu groaned as he rubbed his ears. "Your games are suck" he gave the i-pad to Lucy.

"What did you say?" Lucy said with murderous aura. "Why don't you play the angry birds?"

"But it's too easy"

_Crazy Natsu_, Lucy put her i-pad in the table. She sighed. She was standing when suddenly Natsu drag her to the bed. Lucy shocked.

"Na...natsu?" Lucy blushed when she realized Natsu was top of her.

"Lucy..." Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu, what are you doing? Get off me..."

"I'm so sorry"

Lucy froze. What does it mean? Why he is apologizing to her?

"Wh..."

"I'm so sorry for kissing you. I don't know that I'm causing you a trouble" Natsu said sadly. Why he doesn't realize it? He cause her a trouble.

Lucy froze. It's so unnatural that Natsu apologize. "It's okay, Natsu. It's not a big deal"

"Yes, it is!" Natsu shouted. He grabbed Lucy's hand tightly. "You have been stressed because of me!"

"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled. She sighed. Does he know that he is in top of her now? "It's okay. You don't need to apologize. Now that I forgive you, can you get off..."

"One more question"

Lucy blinked. What is wrong with him? He seems so weird. "What?"

"...do you like me?"

Lucy shocked. What did he say? What was he thinking? What type of question is that?

"What are you sayi..."

" . ?" Natsu leaned his face. His face now was an inch from Lucy's face. Lucy blushed. She can felt his breath. She gulped.

_Oh God, please help me_

**Review please ~**


	16. Chapter 16 : the stars

**Summary :**

**Lucy shocked. What did he say? What was he thinking? What type of question is that?**

**"What are you sayi..."**

**"Do. you. like. me?" Natsu leaned his face. His face now was an inch from Lucy's face. Lucy blushed. She can felt his breath. She gulped.**

_**Oh God, please help me**_

**Warning : grammars suck**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail**

**Chapter 16 : the stars * ***

"Na...natsu" Lucy closed her eyes. She can feel his breath. She blushed. What's wrong with him? Why he is asking her a strange question? "Get off me"

Natsu didn't say anything. He leaned his face closer to Lucy. He didn't care about her. He just want an answer. "Answer my question" he asked seriously.

Lucy gulped. Wait, wait. It's too early, right? There's no way he will confess. He's out of character! Where's the usual Natsu? _I guess This is the end of the world. _

"Lucy, I'm waiting" Natsu said. Okay, okay, if she doesn't give him a good answer, he will...

Lucy shouted. "I...I" She trembled. She hoped that a miracle will come. Suddenly, she saw something in the sky, through the window. She smiled.

"L..look, it's a..a shooting star! (Actually, it was the star)" She pointed to the window.

Natsu turned his head. He stood up and walked to the window. He raised his eyebrows. "There's noth..."

"Caught you!" Lucy hit Natsu's head with her dictionary. It's a golden chance. Fortunately, the dictionary was placed on the desk so she doesn't have to search it. She smirked. _Idiot_. But then, she covered her mouth, gasping. It seems she hit him too strong. Natsu is fainting!

"Na...natsu, hang in there!"

Xxx

"Done!" Levy excited. She threw herself to the pink couch. It's been two hours since she did the project with Gray and Loke. Maybe this is the reason why she forgot about Lucy and Natsu. "What do you think?"

"Nice" Gray said as he took the laptop. Luckily, Loke brought his own laptop.

"Great job, Levy" Loke grinned. He closed his small laptop and put it in his bag. "By the way, what time is it?"

"It's 18:30" Gray saw to the clock. "It's getting late. Let's go home"

"Lu-chan, we're going to leave!" Levy shouted. "See you tomorrow". Unfortunately, Lucy didn't hear it.

Loke opened the door and then leaved the place, followed by Gray and levy. The worst is, they forgot about Lucy and Natsu! They forgot to unlocked the door.

Xxx

Lucy was rolling in her bed. She was bored. The door was still locked and she got nothing to do. It was getting late. Lucy saw her penguin clock. 18:40.

"Oi, Natsu, wake up" she shook her best friend's body. It's been 10 minutes and Natsu was still fainting. "Natsu? Natsu?"

Lucy shook the pink-haired boy again. She realized that he wasn't breathing. Okay, it wasn't funny. What if he die? That's not cool.

"Natsu, open your eyes!" Lucy groaned. She shook him hardly but still...

"Unless you're still fainting, I will cook some meal" lucy smirked. "Too bad you can't eat the..."

"Food!" Natsu opened his eyes and stood up quickly. Lucy jumped. She sweated-dropped. He respond so quickly if it's concern to food.

"Lucy, where is the food?" Natsu asked impatience. Lucy hit her forehead.

"Natsu, I lied"

"What?!" Natsu sighed. This isn't time to lying. He was really hungry. "I'm hungry"

Lucy sighed. It seems Natsu has forgot about before.

"Same here" Lucy opened her window. She leaned her face. The stars were brighter than usual. She smiled. _Mom, are you in there?_

"What are you smiling for, Luce?" Natsu asked when he saw her smile.

"Nothing" Lucy closed her eyes. The breeze was so relaxing. The street was busy as usual. She loves that view. "I feel great"

"Let's play some game!" Natsu shouted excitedly. Lucy rubbed her ears. Too loud.

"What game?"

"Dunno" Natsu said "How about we play truth or dare?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows. Okay, that was funny. "Only two of us?"

"Yup" Natsu nodded. Lucy sighed.

"I'm pass"

"What?!"

"I'm not in mood" Lucy turned her head to the window. She rather choose staring at the sky than playing with Natsu.

"Ne, do you like stars?"

Lucy nodded. She was resting her chin on her hand, enjoying the view. Natsu stood beside her. He stared at the sky. What so special about them? They just stars.

"Look, it's a shooting star"

"But you just saw it"

"That was a lie" Lucy sweated-dropped. "Let's make a wish"

"Huh? What for?"

"Hurry, hurry" Lucy folded her hand. She closed her eyes peacefully. _I wish..._

Natsu closed his eyes too. Actually, he doesn't really care about this shooting star. But, maybe trying would be the best._ I wish..._

Xxx

20:40

Lucy rubbed her head. She has a headache right now. She wanted to throw her book but she couldn't. She threw her pencil. She hates math so much.

"Natsu, can we stop our lesso..."

"No!" Natsu took her pencil and gave it to Lucy. "Your math is worst so I'm gonna teach you"

"But I'm not in mood"

"That's not an excuse" Natsu flipped her book. "Come on, answer this question" he pointed to the question with his pen. Lucy sighed.

"Yes, sensei" she mumbled. She rubbed her eyes. She was sleepy. "Natsu, can I go to the bed?"

"What for?"

"I want to sleep"

"But what about me?" Natsu said. He was sleepy too. He closed the book and stood up. Lucy stopped walking. She froze. She realized that it has only one bed. That's mean...

"You sleep on the floor, of course" Lucy threw her blanket to the floor. She doesn't want to sleep with him. She doesn't want to sleep with him. That's too disgusting.

Natsu sat on it. It was cold. He rest his head on the floor but it was too hard. He sighed.

"Where's the pillow?"

"No pillow for you" Lucy threw herself on the bed. So cruel, Natsu thought. Just because he is a boy doesn't mean you have so cruel, Lucy.

Lucy closed her eyes, trying to sleep. She wrapped her body with her hands. Cold. "Good night"

"Good night" Natsu mumbled. He closed his eyes slowly and whispered something to her. "And have a nice dream"

Xxx

Meanwhile...

Gray closed his book. He was tired. Why would Mister Jose give him some homework for punishment? Suck. He sighed. He threw his book to the floor and held his blue handphone.

"I wonder what is flame-head doing?" He murmured. "Maybe he get the punishment too" he chuckled. He couldn't imagine that the smartest student in the school got the punishment. Speaking of Natsu...

Gray jumped. He forgot that Natsu is still in Lucy's bedroom. He locked them! OMG, what a bad friend he is! He opened his handphone, searching for someone.

"I have to call Levy"

Xxx

"What did you say?" Levy screamed loudly. She covered her mouth and saw to the door, make sure that nobody hear her. She turned her head again. "Are you sure that they still in that room?"

"Did you forget? We locked them in her bedroom"

Okay, that was a great news. A really really great news. She panicked. _What should I do? What should I do? I'm sorry for forgetting you, Lu-chan_.

Suddenly, she remember something. What a relief. "Gray, can you check them tomorrow morning?"

"Huh? But..."

"Don't worry. You can barge in"

Gray nodded. As long as lucy still in her room, the door still open. "Okay, I understand. But, will you join?"

"Sorry" Levy said sadly. "I can't. I have to help my mom doing some shopping. It's really annoying. I wish I can join"

"It's okay, Levy" gray calmed her. "I can do it by myself"

"Thanks, Gray. I'm counting of you"

"Okay"

Xxx

The next morning...

Gray opened the door slowly. Levy was right. The door wasn't locked and the room was still the same. He closed the door. Calm down, Gray. They won't do anything, he calmed himself when his mind started to wild again.

He walked to the bedroom and opened with the key. The key was still in the keyhole. He turned it and opened the door slowly but at the same time he gasped. Okay, he wasn't dreaming. He rubbed his eyes. That wasn't a dream. His mind was starting to wild again.

"What an awkward position" he mumbled. "Don't tell me that they really did this..."

He has to call Levy. He must! He must tell what happened in here. But Levy is busy. He closed his handphone. He still shocked.

Anyway, what happened to them?

**Review please ~**

**A/n : I don't believe that I got 100 reviews! I thought nobody will like this. But I was wrong. Thank you, guys :D you're so amazing. Arigatou, arigatou xD honto ni arigatou :)**

**And please forgive me if there was a wrong spelling, grammar or anything because english isn't my mother language. ~_~**


	17. Chapter 17 : what's going on?

**Summary :**

_**The key was still in the keyhole. He turned it and opened the door slowly but at the same time he gasped. Okay, he wasn't dreaming. He rubbed his eyes. That wasn't a dream. His mind was starting to wild again.**_

_**"What an awkward position" he mumbled. "Don't tell me that they really did this..."**_

**Warning : grammar sucks**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail**

**Chapter 17 : what's going on? X_X**

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. The sound of the birds made her awake. She groaned. It was morning. Fortunately, today was saturday. She felt so great. _What a beautiful morning_. She sat up carefully but then she realized that something fell on her. Her eyes widened when she saw a pink-haired boy was sleeping, on top of her.

_I take back my words._

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Lucy screamed so loudly. She didn't realize that Gray was also there too. She covered her mouth.

"G...g..gray?!"

"Yo" Gray said as he sat on the chair. He smirked. "Am I interrupting you guys?"

"No..of course no... What do you mean by 'interrupting?!"

"So you guys really did it"

"Are not!" Lucy stood up quickly. It was so embarrassing. She felt from her bed and ... She was sleeping beside Natsu. After that, Natsu thought that she was a doll so he hugged her and that's how it is. Now, that she knows the story, she blushed hardly. So that's mean, Natsu hugged her?

"You're blushing~" Gray sang. Oh, he loves this expression!

"Shu...shut up!" Lucy blushed. "You...you know nothing" she said, trying to defend herself.

"Of course I know everything" Gray smirked. "I saw that last night, you guys were cuddling like how couples do it and..."

"We're not like that!" Lucy threw her pink-hello kitty pillow to him. Gray caught the pillow. He threw it to Natsu, who was sleeping peacefully until the pillow hit his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Natsu rubbed his head. Ok, whoever threw it, that was really hard.

"He did it" Lucy pointed to the dark blue-haired man. Gray widened his eyes.

"You want to fight, huh? Ice-princess" Natsu groaned with a murderous aura as he walked to Gray.

"If you say so, flame-head" Gray did the same too.

Lucy walked back. She doesn't want to involve into this stupid fight. "Don't hit me" she sweat-dropped.

"You ready, freak-ice?" Natsu clenched his fist. He's getting fired up.

"Of course, stupid salamander" Gray clenched his fist too. This fight is getting more excited.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly. _Here it come._ Natsu swung his fist to Gray while Gray dodge it and clenched his fist, ready for punching the pink-haired boy face. He swung it. Too bad, Natsu dodge it. Just as they ready to punch...

"What's happened here?"

Lucy sighed in relief. She recognize that sound. The sound of the scary red-haired girl. Natsu paled. He hid his fist, like there's no fight. Gray did the same. He smiled.

"What, what are you doing in here, Erza?"

Erza said seriously. "Levy said that she's worried about you so I want to check if there's anything happened. But I was wrong"

"Nope. You right" Lucy grinned. "They both just got a fight"

Erza glared at the two boys. She hates fighting. But it seems they're ignoring her. Bad news.

"No, we weren't" Natsu placed his arm in Gray's shoulder. Although the raven-haired boy feel uncomfortable, he keep smiling. "Right, Gray?"

"Ri...right"

Lucy giggled. It's so funny that the prince of Magnolia is scared of girl. Not ordinary girl, really. Erza is a council president. Her glare always makes everyone is scared of her. But behind of all, she's kind. No wonder, Lucy likes her.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded.

"That's good" Erza sighed. "I hope that this pervert boy didn't do anything to you" she glared at Natsu, who was fighting with Gray but then he stopped it.

"He..hey, I didn't do anything, right Lucy?"

Lucy froze. She remember about last night. Her face turned into red.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked as he touched her forehead. "You don't have a fever"

"According from Lucy's reaction, it seems you did anything to her" Erza took her sword from her waist. Real sword. Gray walked back. He paled as he saw the sword. Why is Erza bringing a real sword?

"No..no, that's not true" Natsu began sweating. He turned his head to Lucy and sent her a what-should-i-do face. Lucy shook her head. It means that she doesn't know. Natsu paled.

"Answer me, Natsu Dragneel" Erza pointed her sword to Natsu.

"Can someone please help me?!" Natsu shouted. But unfortunately, everyone but Erza, shook their head. Sorry, Natsu.

Xxx

"Oh man" Natsu sighed. "That was hurt" he rubbed his head, groaning in pain. Erza was so scaring. Fortunately, he was standing behind the window so he opened it and jumped, run away from Erza. Erza couldn't chase him so she put her sword back and leaved Lucy's apartment, with Gray. Lucy sighed in relief. But of course she will chase Natsu.

"Yeah, I was a little bit shocked when I saw you jumped through the window" Lucy said. She still couldn't believe that Natsu jumped from second floor! "Wasn't that hurt?"

"Are you kidding me? That didn't leave me a scratch!"

_Is he an alien?_ Lucy shocked. She continue walking. It was 12:00. They didn't eat anything yet. Natsu rubbed his stomach. He was hungry.

"Lucy"

"Hm?"

"Can we eat something?"

"You..." Lucy pulled his ears. "You always thinking about food, food and food! How can you have so many fangirls in school?!"

"Ow!" Natsu groaned. "How should I know? They're keep coming to me" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. Lucy stopped pulling his ears. She blushed. "Can you stop grabbing my arm?"

Natsu release her hand. He confused.

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_ _He's my best friend and I don't have any feeling toward him_, she held her chest. She turned her head, trying to not see his face. "Let's...let's go to the restaurant..."

"Yeah!" Natsu jumped as he heard it. Lucy sweat-dropped. She just said about restaurant and he respond so quickly?

Xxx

In the restaurant...

Lucy drank her tea. She wasn't hungry so she just drink a tea. Different from her best friend. He ate so many plate.

"Hmm, oishi~" Natsu ate his last bite. "Arigatou, Luce". He put his spoon and drank a cup of tea?

"You're welcom... Hey, that's my tea!" Lucy pointed to the cup. Natsu chocked.

"Wha...what?!" He whipped the tea from his mouth. Why he didn't realize it? Lucy blushed. Does that mean...she and Natsu just kissed indirectly? "I..I didn't kno.."

"You perverted! Last night, you cuddled me and now, you stole my third kiss!"

"Hey, I didn't know that it was your cup"

"Shut up!" Lucy stood up. "I don't want hear your excuse, you fu..."

"Fighting again?"

Lucy turned her head. She quickly sat down and hid her face. Natsu stood up. He clenched his fist and walked to him.

"What are you doing in here, you ice-princess?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, flame head" Gray calmed Natsu with his both hand. "I don't want a fight. I have a business in here. And plus, your voice were too loud"

Lucy covered her mouth. She realized that her voice was too loud. Fortunately, Gray came, stopping the fight. Natsu sat down. He sighed. His eyes widened when he realized Gray was holding Lucy's hand, making the blonde-haired girl stand. He stood again.

"He..hey, what are you doing?!" Lucy was surprised. She tried to release her hand but Gray is really strong. He held her hand tighter then before.

"I need you" Gray said seriously. He held her hand tightly to make sure she doesn't escape. Lucy followed him. Her heart was beating so fast.

_Wha..what's going on here?_ She blushed.

Natsu clenched his fist as he saw Gray and Lucy leaved the restaurant. He was mad. _I have to follow them_, he thought as he walked to the cashier, to pay the bill, quickly.

**Review please~**

**A/n : anyway, what's going on here? What's wrong with Gray? Find out the answer in the next chapter. And don't forget to read my story : **_**oval and sapphire.**_


	18. Chapter 18 : working

**Summary :**

**"He..hey, what are you doing?!" Lucy was surprised. She tried to release her hand but Gray is really strong. He held her hand tighter then before.**

**"I need you" Gray said seriously. He held her hand tightly to make sure she doesn't escape. Lucy followed him. Her heart was beating so fast.**

_**Wha..what's going on here?**_** She blushed.**

**Warning : grammar suck.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail**

**Chapter 18 : working O.O**

"Oi, oi, gray" Lucy groaned. "Can we walk slowly because my feet is starting to..."

"I'm sorry, Luce but we have to hurry" Gray said. He keep walking quickly.

_Did he just call me 'Luce'?_ Lucy blushed once again. It's so rarely that Gray called her 'Luce'. _Oh, I wishes Natsu is in here_, she hoped. Gray walked faster than before. Lucy gulped. She could see his serious face. She blushed. Could it be, a confession? But she isn't ready yet.

"G...gray, where are we going?" Lucy asked nervously.

"To my house"

"What?!" Lucy screamed loudly but Gray just walked silently. He didn't care of her reaction. Lucy blushed. She began to thinking something wild. _Calm down, Lucy, calm down. There's no way he will do something like that to me_, she shook her head. She took a breath and realest it, calming herself. She gulped. Actually, she wanted to talk but Gray was so serious. She couldn't do anything but keep walking. They didn't know that someone was following them.

_What's wrong with him? And where are they going?_ He panicked. _I can't lose them. This must be a serious problem_, he thought as he put his cap to hide his pink hair.

Xxx

In 'Gray's house'...

"Huh?" Lucy sweat-dropped as she opened the plastic bag. She was wrong. It was so embarrassing. She blushed, not because of love but because of the thing that she held. It was a maid dress!

"What is this?" Lucy asked as she turned her head to the raven-haired boy. He smiled.

"Of course, it's your maid uniform"

"But,why..."

"No 'but's! I need your help" Gray said as he opened his plastic bag. "One of our maid is sick so we can't open our cafe unless we have a replacement and it's you" he pointed to lucy, who was paled as she heard it.

"But, can't you find someone else like Juvia or Levy?!" Lucy groaned.

"Unfortunately, they can't" Gray shook his head. "Please, Lucy, I beg of you"

"But, why don't you close this cafe, just today?"

"Are you kidding me?" Gray raised his eyebrows. "Our costumer will disappointed and we can't let that happen. We're only have two maid and two butler. But right now, our butler and our maid can't come so we need your help"

"And you're saying that you haven't any maid/butler left?"

"Yep" Gray nodded. "That's why I bring our work uniform"

"Hooo" Lucy nodded. Now, she understands the situation. So that's why Gray dragged her to here, her favorite cafe also Gray's cafe. Wait a minute. Our? What does he mean by 'our work uniform'?

"Don't tell me..." Lucy murmured. She turned her head to gray but as she saw him, she hid her face, closing her eyes. Her face turned into red. "Gray, why don't you tell me that you are changing?!"

"Ups, sorry, I need to hurry" Gray said as he buttoned his uniform.

"Finished" He tied his tie, ready for work. He was so cool. He was wearing a butler uniform (I can't describe it so use your imagination -_-") and he was sparkling! Lucy put her hands down, opening her eyes. She blushed again.

_Oh my God, he is so cool_, she thought. "A...anyway, we need to work" she said nervously, trying to stay calm. "I'll see you in the outside" she said as she opened the door.

"Okay" Gray nodded. He combed his hair as Lucy closed the door. He gulped.

_I need to stay calm_

Xxx

"Welcome" Lucy bowed as she saw the guest was coming. She tried her best to give a charming smile. It was so tired. The cafe soon became crowded in ten minutes.

"Miss?". Lucy turned her head as she heard someone was calling her. She walked to the customer and smiled. "What is it?"

"Can I have some water, please?"

"As you wish" Lucy bowed and then, she walked to the kitchen. "One glass of water, please!"

"Here" Gray said as he gave the glass to Lucy.

"Oh, thanks" Lucy blinked. She walked quickly to the customer with a glass of water in her hand. Gray smiled. She was so cute._ Wait, what am I thinking?_ Gray hit his cheek when he realized what was he thinking. _It's not like that I like her._

"Here you go" Lucy said as she gave a glass of water to the customer. The customer or I called the lady, smiled warmly. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Lucy smiled widely. She was so cute! Even Gray blushed when he saw her cute smile.

Just as the blonde-haired girl turned back, someone was calling her again. "Excuse, miss! I want to order something"

Lucy walked to the customer who called her. She smiled again. "Okay, miste..." She gasped.

"What's wrong?" The customer asked curiously. Lucy paled.

.

.

.

"What are you doing in here, Natsu?!"

"Of course, I want to eat! Beside this is my favorite place" Natsu said innocently. "And what are you doing in here, with a maid dress?" He raised his eyebrows. Lucy blushed. She quickly took her note and gave the menu, trying to ignoring his question. "What do you want?"

"I want an ice cream!" Natsu shouted excitedly, knowing that she doesn't want to answer his question.

Lucy sweat-dropped. Is he still a child or what? But whatever. "What flavor?"

"Chocolate, please"

"Chocolate.." Lucy murmured as she wrote it in her note. _I guess he still a child_, she smiled. Luckily, Natsu didn't see her smile. "Wait for a minute. Your chocolate ice cream will arrive soon" she chuckled. Natsu blushed. She was so cute!

"O..okay" Natsu said nervously. He never thought that lucy can be so cute. "But, be fast, okay?!"

"Yes, captain" Lucy laughed as she walked away. Natsu smiled, staring at her.

"She is so cute, isn't she?"

The pink-haired boy turned his head to the right. He recognize the sound. But, what is he doing in here? His eyes widened when he saw him perfectly.

"What are you doing in here and why are you wearing that uniform?!" Natsu glared at the raven-haired, who was wearing a butler uniform. Looks like somebody jealous.

"Calm down, salamander. I will answer your question one by one" Gray sweat-dropped. Natsu's aura was so scaring. "First, this is my cafe and second, my two employer can't some so me and Lucy are working in here for a while"

"You and Lucy?"

"That's right" Gray nodded. "Got any problem with that?"

"Nope" Natsu shook his head. He was acting like he doesn't care about them but actually, he doesn't like it. "Oi"

"Hmm?"

"Can I join you?"

"You want to work as a butler" Gray raised his eyebrows. "That's so unlike you"

"Just give me that butler uniform" Natsu said. "Beside, I can be the butler too"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Gray said. "You used to be my butler a long time ago, right?". Natsu nodded. He used to be his best friend's butler but everything changed when that girl leaved him. The girl that complete his life until she died from coma, just as he met Lucy.

"Here" Gray smiled. He grabbed his best friend's hand and brought him to the dressing room. "You can work in here again"

Natsu grinned. He followed Gray to the dressing room. Lucy turned her head, realizing that the two boys, her best friend, were entering the dressing room. She was curious. _What are they doing in there?_

Xxx

"Wow" Natsu saw himself at the mirror. He smiled. He missed his butler uniform again. Gray smiled too. After his pink-haired best friend stopped working, he kept his butler uniform in his wardrobe. "I look so cool with this cloth"

"Told you so" Gray winked. He put Natsu's cloth in the locker. He closed it. Natsu opened the door. "I'll meet you in the kitchen"

"Okay" Gray said. He sighed as the door closed. He was so grateful knowing that Natsu wanted to help him. Better than not. "Time to work"

"Gray?"

Gray' eyes widened. He surprised, but he was trying to calm down. "Yo, what's up, Lucy?"

"Nothing" Lucy chuckled. "I'm just curious when I saw you and Natsu were in this room"

"Hahahaha" Gray laughed. "You weren't thinking anything weird, were you?"

"Of course, I weren't" Lucy said. "I was curious. Anyway, does Natsu work in here?"

"Yep" Gray said. "Guess it's a luck"

"I guess so" Lucy smiled. Gray blushed. He doesn't know why but every time he saw her smile, his heart beating so fast. He began to thinking something wild.

"Well, it's time for work" Lucy smiled, sparkling. "Let's go"

"Wait a second"

"Huh?" Lucy surprised. She walked back when she realized Gray was walking, closer to her. She paled. "G...Gray, what's wrong?"

Gray continue walking to her. His mind became uncontrolled. He grabbed her arm, trying to hold her.

"G...Gray?!" Lucy blushed as Gray grabbed her chin. He leaned his face, closer to the blonde-haired girl's face.

_Somebody, please help me!_ She screamed in her heart. She wasn't dreaming. Her face became red. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. Her lips was touching him.

Can you guess what were they doing?

**Review please~**


	19. Chapter 19 : confession

**Summary :**

**Gray continue walking to her. His mind became uncontrolled. He grabbed her arm, trying to hold her.**

**"G...Gray?!" Lucy blushed as Gray grabbed her chin. He leaned his face, closer to the blonde-haired girl's face. **

_**Somebody, please help me!**_** She screamed in her heart. She wasn't dreaming. Her face became red. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. Her lips was touching him.**

**Warning : grammar suck, a bit of GraLu.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail, don't forget that this is NaLu's story.**

**Chapter 19 : Confession 0.0**

Natsu shook his head, searching for someone. It's been ten minutes since Gray hasn't come out from the dressing room. And the weird is, Lucy has gone too. Hmm, something has happened.

Just as he walked to the dressing room, someone opened the door from the dressing room. It was Lucy!

"Lucy, where have you be.." Natsu stopped asking when he saw Lucy's tears. She was crying. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

Lucy didn't answer. She keep walking, ignoring Natsu, who was standing curiously. But he knows. Something terrible has happened. Suddenly, someone came out from the dressing room. Natsu turned his head to the door.

"Gray?" Natsu asked curiously when he saw a red mark on Gray's face. "What's happened?"

"Nothing" Gray answered. Natsu raised his eyebrows. He knows something has happened. "You can leave now, Natsu"

Natsu froze while Gray was walking, ignoring him. Something big has happened and he must know what is it.

Xxx

At night..

Levy took her cell phone from her bag. She wanted to ask something to her best friend, Lucy about some homework for tomorrow. She sighed. She hoped Lucy has done her homework. Math is the hardest lesson in the school for her. At first, she called Natsu but he didn't answer it so she decided to call her blonde-haired best friend (since she always with Natsu).

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan" Levy murmured as she was searching for Lucy's number. "Found it!". She pressed the green button and started to calling Lucy. But something has happened.

"Hello?" Levy asked but she widened her eyes when she realized Lucy was sobbing! "Lu-chan, what's wrong?"

"_No..nothing_" Lucy said with a soft voice. She wiped her tears from the other side. "_What's wrong, Levy_?"

"I'm...I'm just want to ask" levy said nervously. She wondered. What's wrong with Lucy? Why is she crying? "Have you done your math homework?"

"_Nope_" Lucy said. "_I forgot about it_"

"That's too bad" Levy sighed. "Jose-sensei will had a go at us"

"_Yeah_" Lucy whispered. Levy surprised. Usually, Lucy always said 'that's terrible!' But this is different. Something terrible has happened to Lucy and Levy knows it.

"Err...I have to do my homework" Levy said nervously. "See you tomorrow, Lu-chan"

Lucy smiled as she turned off her cell phone. She threw herself on her bed. Actually, She wasn't ready for tomorrow. She sighed._ I wish I have an amnesia_.

Xxx

The next day, at the class...

"Natsu, Natsu!" Levy whispered softly as she touched his shoulder. Natsu, who was reading, turned his head to behind.

"What?"

"We need to talk to you" Levy said seriously. "Meet us in the canteen at lunch break. Make sure that Lucy and Gray don't know about it"

Natsu nodded. He knows that they will talk about Lucy and Gray. "Okay"

"Good" Levy smiled. But suddenly...

"Ouch" Levy groaned when she realized that someone hit her head.

"Miss Levy? What are you doing?" Evergreen said as she held her book, ready for hitting Levy's head again. Levy rubbed her head, scared.

"Nothing" she laughed nervously. Everyone in the class were chuckling when they heard Levy's answer. But Lucy wasn't. She keep reading her book with a sad face. She thought she will forget about yesterday but she was wrong. It keep coming to her brain.

Gray spun his pen. Same as lucy, he was sad. He regret it. He wished he didn't kiss her then everything become normal. He sighed. Is this what they called a pain?

Xxx

"Okay, guys" Erza said. "Let's start our meeting"

Levy nodded excitedly. She couldn't wait to start the meeting. Luckily, the canteen wasn't crowd like usual so they can be free to talk loudly. Natsu shook his head. He makes sure that Lucy and gray don't hear what will they say.

"Anyone know what has happened back then?"

"I don't know but I saw it" Natsu said.

"What was it like?"

"The point is they were in dressing room while I was serving the customer. But, as I wanted to enter the room, Lucy came out and she was crying"

"What the...!" Erza surprised. "She was crying?!"

"Yep" Natsu nodded.

"It must be a big problem" Jellal said. "Lucy is a strong girl so no way she can cry so easily"

"I wondered what is it" Levy sighed.

"Me too" Natsu sighed too.

"Juvia wishes someone can peek them" Juvia said.

"You were calling me, princess?"

Juvia turned her head to behind. She blushed. _Prin..princess?!_

"What are you doing in here, orange boy?" Gajeel asked, annoyed. "This meeting is for fairy tail only"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down" Loke sweat-dropped. "Erza called me to come so I am in here"

"Erza?" Natsu confused. "What were you..."

"Loke is fairy tail member now" Erza explained. "I invited him"

"But..but, is this okay?" Levy asked.

"Don't worry about him" Erza smiled. "He isn't like we know"

"Okay, then"

"Loke, can you spy them?" Erza asked. "I want to know what's happened"

"As you wish, my lady" Loke bowed. Everyone, but Erza sweat-dropped as the orange-haired guy vanished from the sight.

"Are you sure that he can handle this?" Levy asked.

"Don't worry" Erza smiled with coinfidence. "He can handle this problem. Beside, he got an eyes in his back"

Xxx

Meanwhile...

Lucy sighed. She was in the class, with the raven-haired boy. Her friends have gone for a long time And the only who was here is... She doesn't want to say his name again. She rubbed her head._ Calm down, Lucy, calm down. Just acting like he isn't in here. Beside, he's quite far from here_.

Lucy doesn't have a place to go. She likes in the class, since the library has closed. Usually, she always hangin-out with her best friends like Levy, Erza, Juvia or Natsu. But today is different. Everyone vanished from her sight. She became lonely without them.

_I wish they're in here_, she hoped. She turned her head, staring at the raven-haired boy. It's been two days since she hasn't talked to Gray. She just...can't forget it. It was too embarrassing. Why would he kissed her instantly? Does it mean that he loves her?! His kiss, it's so different from Natsu's.

She touched her mouth. Her life has changed since she became Natsu's friend. She didn't have such a romantic kiss, like this before. Argh, it was so confusing! Maybe a little sleep can calmed her. She closed her eyes. Beside, it was still 20 minutes to the bell.

Gray spun his pen. He was nervous. Luckily, Lucy was sleeping so he felt more relaxed than before. But still, he couldn't forget about the kiss. He should know the risk for the first. He put his pen and stood up slowly, to makes sure Lucy didn't wake up.

"Maybe a little walk can help me" Gray mumbled. He opened the door and went out, leaving the blonde-haired girl slept in the class. Then, he closed the door.

Xxx

The raven-haired boy was right. He felt relaxed. Taking a walk in the school park is the best advice. He was enjoying the view. "What a beautiful view" he threw himself on the bench. He smiled. Suddenly, he saw someone was walking. He waved his hand.

"Mira-sensei!" Gray called her loudly. The white-haired teacher turned her head but she quickly ignored him. Gray confused. This isn't the usual Mirajane that he knows. He stood up and walked to her quickly.

"Sensei, what's wrong?"

"No..nothing" Mirajaned closed her face with her bangs. Gray widened his eyes. He realized that Mirajane's face was red!

"Sensei, your face are red!"

"Wha..what?!" Mirajane touched her cheeks. She widened her eyes, realizing that her face was hot. "It, it just..."

"Did you just confess to someone?" Gray smirked. He loves joking about love. But it seems Mirajane took it to seriously. She began sweating.

"Am I true?" Gray gulped. Mirajane nodded slowly. "Promise me to not tell anyone especially Natsu and Lucy?" She gave him a serious eyes. Gray gulped again. Mirajane thought that he knows everything!

"O..okay" Gray nodded. Mirajane sighed in relief.

"I.. I .. I've just kissed Freed"

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" Gray screamed but he stopped when Mirajane put her finger in front of her mouth.

"Sstt, be quiet" Mirajane closed her eyes. She hoped that Gray doesn't spread the gossip about her and Freed. "I..I couldn't hold my feeling again so I..I kissed him"

Gray gulped. It just like deja vu. "I understand your feeling, sensei" he mumbled.

"Really?!" Mirajane jumped excitedly. She was so happy while Gray was confused._ Did I say it too loud?_ He sweat-dropped. "Thank you, Gray! You're the best student I ever had!"

Gray smiled. He put his hand behind his head. "So, what should you do with this problem, sensei?"

"I don't know" Mirajane said sadly. She regret it. Gray thought. He wasn't sure about this advice but it maybe help.

"I know!" Gray said. Mirajane turned her head. "How about you tell him everything?"

"Everything?"

"I suggest you should tell your feeling to him"

"But..but." Mirajane blushed again. "That's impossible"

"Don't worry" Gray grinned. "It's better than staying like this" he put his hand inside his pocket. Mirajane folded her hand, hoping that Gray is right. She smiled.

"Thanks Gray, for your advice" she said as she walked back. "I think I should tell everything. Wish me luck!" She waved her hand and then she started running to the school. Gray waved his hand too. He smiled. _I guess I should tell her too_.

Xxx

In the class,

"Lucy?"

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. She lift her head, still with sleepy eyes so she couldn't see clearly. It was still five minutes to the bell. "What is it, Natsu?" She rubbed her eyes. She thought it was Natsu.

"Meet me at the park"

Lucy rubbed her eyes again. She was confused. Natsu asked her to come to the park? That's not like him. But promise is promise. She doesn't want to make him disappointed. She walked to the restroom, washing her face. She froze.

_I wondered what's going on?_

Xxx

In the park..

Lucy turned her head around, searching for Natsu. She keep walking but no one was there. The park was empty and she was scared. _Where is him?_ She asked to herself. Suddenly, she saw a boy. She smiled but when she saw his face, she disappointed. She turned back.

"Where are you going?"

"To the class" Lucy said with a rude voice. She still doesn't want to meet him. "Back to the sleep. Natsu isn't here"

"Natsu didn't call you" Gray came from behind the tree. "I did"

"You?" Lucy stopped walking. She turned to Gray. "What business do you have with me?"

"I need to talk to you"

"What is it? I'm bu.." Lucy stopped talking when suddenly he bowed in front of her. She widened her eyes. "Hey, what are you..."

"I'm sorry" Gray said, still bowing. "I'm sorry for kissing you back then. I didn't know it will end up like this"

Lucy froze. He just like Natsu. "But..but.."

"I'm sorry" Gray keep shouting. He still in the same position, hoping that Lucy will forgive him. And he was right. She smiled gently.

"That's..that's okay. It's my fault after all"

"Huh?"

"I..I was too rude to you so I'm sorry too" she blushed. "I..I didn't mean to do like that" she leaned her face, trying to hide her red face. Gray smiled. He lend his hand to her. "But at least we're still friends, aren't we?"

"Yep" Lucy nodded. She grabbed his hand, shaking hand, means that they're still friends. Lucy sighed in relief. One problem solved. "Oh, the bell is going to ring in two minutes" she saw her watch. "Let's go!"

"Lucy.."

"Huh?"

Lucy widened her eyes when she realized Gray was walking to her. She hoped that Gray won't kiss her. She could see Gray's red face. She froze.

"I'm gonna say this in one time" Gray said seriously. He grabbed her hand tightly. Lucy gulped. This gonna be a serious problem.

"What..what is it?"

"Luce, I.." Gray gulped. He was shaking. He wasn't ready yer But he has to tell this. Now. He opened his mouth, nervously. "I..I ..

I love you"

.

.

.

"HAAAH?!" Lucy screamed loudly. She blushed. "You're not kidding, right?" She laughed nervously. But as she saw his face, she froze. Gray was serious, meaning that the confession is real too. She shocked. _What should I do? What should I do?! I never thought I could end up like this! Can someone save me from this problem?!_

_Xxx_

Meanwhile..

Loke widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he has just heard. It wasn't a dream, right? He gulped.

"I have to tell this to everyone" he said as he ran silently. He has to tell this.

Gray was confessing his feeling to Lucy.

**Review please~**


	20. Chapter 20 : huh!

**Summary :**

_**"I'm gonna say this in one time" Gray said seriously. He grabbed her hand tightly. Lucy gulped. This gonna be a serious problem.**_

_**"What..what is it?"**_

_**"Luce, I.." Gray gulped. He was shaking. He wasn't ready yet But he has to tell this. Now. He opened his mouth, nervously. "I..I .. **_

_**I love you"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"HAAAH?!"**_

**Warning : grammar sucks**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail, this chapter contains GrUvia**

**Chapter 20 : Huh?! :/**

"Guys" Loke panted hardly. He opened the door, making everyone turned their head to the door. And of course they were only fairy tail's member (except Gray, Lucy and Natsu) in the class.

"What is it, Loke?" Erza asked. "Have you found the result?"

Loke gulped. It has been three hours since he found the result. He wanted to tell this to them but unfortunately, the lesson has started. So, he decided to tell this after school.

"Loke, we're waiting" Levy said impatiently.

"Okay" Loke took a breath and then released it again. "Be ready, guys, coz' I'm gonna tell you something surprising"

"What's that?" Gajeel asked.

"I haven't found the result yet" Loke said nervously. "But I saw something big and surprising. Can you guess what?"

"Come on, Loke" Jellal said impatiently. "We're not gonna answer that"

"Okay, okay" Loke said. "I.."

Everyone stared at Loke with a serious eyes. Judging by his words, it seems he was holding something big.

"IjustsawGraywasconfessinghis feelingtoLucy"

"What?!"

"I JUST SAW GRAY WAS CONFESSING HIS FEELING TO LUCY!" Loke shouted impatiently. Soon, the room became silence as those words came.

.

.

.

"Jellal, what time is it?" Erza asked to him. The blue-haired boy saw to his watch.

"17:30"

"I think I'm too tired so I've just heard something wrong" Erza said as she rubbed her ears. Everyone sweat-dropped. Maybe Erza was shocked, really shocked after hearing that.

"Err.. Erza, I think that's true" Levy said. Erza shook her head. She sighed, sighed, sighed and...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Erza screamed while the others were closing their ears.

"Erza!"

"GRAY, TELL ME THE DETAIL!" The red-haired girl screamed as she opened the door, leaving her friends in the classroom. "Gray!" Her voice still echoing in the corridor.

"Erza!" Jellal opened the door, calling erza but unfortunately, she didn't hear him. "Damn it, she didn't hear me"

"Gray-sama loves Lucy" Juvia mumbled with a murderous aura. "Gray-sama loves Lucy, Gray-sama loves.." Her aura getting darker than before.

"Ju..juvia?" Levy paled as she saw Juvia's face. She was too scaring.

"Juvia has to stop this! Juvia has to stop this!" She ran through the opened door, leaving the classroom soon. "GRAY-SAMA!"

"Oi, Juvia!" Gajeel shouted as he saw the blue-haired girl leaved the classroom. He clenched his teeth. "Shit! This gonna be a big problem"

"We have to stop them!" Levy said as she ran to the door, along with Jellal and Gajeel, leaving the classroom.

Xxx

"Where is everyone?" Natsu rubbed his head, confused. His friends were gone, leaving him in the park. The sky was darker than before. He saw to his watch. 17:30. He sighed.

"I guess I should go home first" he walked, through the park. Suddenly, ...

"GRAY!"

"Huh?" Natsu turned his head to the window. He paled.

"GRAY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"What is Erza doing?" Natsu confused. "Why is she shouting that guy's name?" He continue walking until he saw someone was sitting on the bench. It was his best friend, Lucy!

"Lucy!" He waved his hand to Lucy. The girl turned her head. She widened her eyes.

"Natsu?" She suprised as she quickly wiped her tears? Natsu, who was curious, ran and sat beside her.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, worried. "Are you crying?"

"Of course not!" Lucy shouted, trying to defend herself. "This is.. This is the tears of joy"

Natsu chuckled. "Lucy, you can't lie to me. I know everything about you"

"Oh yeah? tell me about it!" Lucy said.

"You have a hand"

"That isn't a count, you fool" Lucy shouted as she hit Natsu's shoulder. But then, she stopped. Thanks to him, now she felt relaxed. She smiled.

"You're smiling ~" Natsu sang, making Lucy blushed.

"I.. I'm not!" She said, trying to defend herself. "I'm just, I'm just..."

Natsu keep smiling. His smiled made Lucy blushed. He was so charming! Her heart was beating so fast. She wanted to tell the truth to him but she wasn't ready. But Natsu is her best friend and no way he'll jealous. Eh? What was she thinking? Why was she think that Natsu'll jealous? She gulped.

"Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"I.. I want to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"So.. Someone confessed his feeling to me"

"That's good" Natsu rubbed her head. He smiled, although he was jealous at the same time. "You've got a real confession, right?"

"Ri... Right" Lucy laughed nervously. She relieved that Natsu didn't ask who is it.

"Who is it?" Natsu asked, making Lucy' eyes popped out. She chocked.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Do... Do you really want to know?"

Natsu confused. What's wrong if he knows it? "Yep" he nodded.

Lucy took a breath and then release it again. She put her hand in front of her chest, calming herself. "It's Gray"

"Huh?"

"The boy who confessed his feeling to me is Gray"

.

.

.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Lucy stared at Natsu with her confuse face. Why was he laughing? It wasn't funny.

"Luce, it's not funny. This isn't april mop" Natsu laughed hardly but then he stopped laughing when he saw Lucy's sad face. He paled. "You're telling the truth, right?"

"Of course I am!" Lucy snapped. "I.. I.. "

Lucy clenched her fist. She bit her lower lips. What's make her feel so uneasy? Why is she feeling so weird?

Natsu chuckled. She was so funny. Lucy turned her head. She confused. What so funny with that? She was in trouble and he laughing?

"What's so funny with that?" She asked with an annoying tone.

"Nope, just laughing" Natsu smiled. "So, did you accepted it?"

Lucy didn't answer. Her silence made Natsu paled._ Am I right?_ He sweated. Actually, he doesn't care if Lucy accepted it or not but if she accepted it, why he feel so, angry?

Natsu gulped. He knew the answer. He rubbed her head immediately.

"Congratulation" Natsu whispered. Lucy widened her eyes. She stood up as he walked away from her. She raised her eyebrow.

Lucy ran to him but he soon disappeared from her sight. She paled. Oh no, this is a misunderstanding. Natsu thought that she and Gray were dating. What should she do?!

Meanwhile...

Juvia sat on the bench in the park. She couldn't run again because her foot were too tired. She raised her head, staring at the red sky. She cried silently.

"Gray-sama.." She whispered. Her heart was broken to the pieces. She covered her face with her hands. She sobbed.

"Juvia?"

The blue-haired girl turned her head. She quickly wiped her tears as she saw the man.

"What are you doing here? And, are you crying?!"

"No, Juvia isn't crying" Juvia said. "What are you doing here too?"

"Oh, I'm just taking a walk" Gray said as he sat beside Juvia. "Where's the others?"

"Ju.. Juvia doesn't know" Juvia said softly. She blushed. But she hit her head. _Why Juvia is thinking about him? She doesn't have a chance again. He belong to Lucy now so stop dreaming_, she thought while Gray was confused with her attitude.

"Gray-sama, where's Lucy?" Juvia asked, trying to make a conversation. But she realized something. She quickly covered her mouth. She's just given him a wrong question!

"I don't know" Gray answered.

Juvia raised her eyebrow. Was he, sad? Shouldn't he happy? Juvia gulped. There must be something that she didn't know.

"Gray-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Did.. Did Lucy accepted your confession?"

"Ha?!"

"Did Lucy accept your confession?"

Gray widened his eyes. Where did she know about his confession? He hasn't told anyone yet. "Where did you.."

"Just answer!" Juvia closed her eyes tightly. Gray sighed. He took a breath and then released it again.

"Nope, she didn't"

Juvia opened her eyes shockily. She felt so happy. She still have a chance. But what about Gray? She turned her head to him, sadly.

"Gray-sama.." Juvia said bravely. "Are you alright?"

Gray nodded. But Juvia could see a sadness in his eyes. She grabbed his hand tightly. Gray widened his eyes.

"Don't be sad, Gray-sama. Juvia will always in your side for comforting you"

Gray smiled gently. He rubbed her head. "Thanks, Juvia"

Juvia blushed but she tried to hide it. She smiled.

**Review please ~**


	21. Chapter 21 : misunderstanding

**Summary :**

_**"Congratulation" Natsu whispered. Lucy widened her eyes. She stood up as she walked away from her. She raised her eyebrow.**_

_**Lucy ran to him but he soon disappeared from her sight. She paled. Oh no, this is a misunderstanding. Natsu thought that she and Gray were dating. What should she do?!**_

**Warning : grammar sucks.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail.**

**Chapter 21 : Misunderstanding _**

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I can't" lucy shook her head sadly. Natsu widened his eyes. He lend down his head. "I.. I.."

"It's okay, Lucy" Natsu smiled, even thought he was sad. "I understand your feeling"

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy smiled. "You're the best friend I ever met" she hugged him tightly, friendly hug.

Natsu released the hug as he saw her boyfriend has come. He rubbed her head. "Come on, just forget about my confession. Beside, your boyfriend has come" he pointed to her boyfriend.

Lucy nodded. She waved her hand as she walked away from him. Natsu waved his hand to her. He felt so hurt when he saw Lucy was kissing his best friend, Gray. He bit his lower lips.

Goodbye, Lucy.

Xxx

Natsu opened his eyes. He was sweating. He panted. What was that dream? What does that mean? He saw his alarm clock. 09:10. Yep, it has been three days since Gray confessed his feeling to Lucy but he hasn't forgotten it yet. He rubbed his eyes. They were wet.

"Shit, I was crying" he said as he wiped his tears. He turned his head as someone knocked the door. He opened the door.

"Wendy?" He surprised when he saw his younger sister was in front of the door. Wendy made a worried face as she saw Natsu's face.

"Nii-san, are you alright?"

"Of course I am" Natsu smiled. "What make you said that?"

"Yo.. Your eyes are red" Wendy said as she pointed to his eyes. Natsu rubbed his eyes. He smiled.

"What's happened?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing, just a nightmare" Natsu closed the door. He doesn't want Wendy become worrier. But his attitude made Wendy became more curious. She walked to the door, leaving the house. Then, she closed it. _Maybe I should tell Lucy-nee._

Xxx

Lucy walked to the park. She smiled. Today is saturday. She didn't have something to do. Her best friend, Levy was busy with her new part time job so she didn't have time for her.

Lucy sat on the bench. She loves seeing the kids playing. She loves that view. Even thought she felt so lonely, she felt relaxed. She stared at her cell phone. Weird. Usually, Natsu always calling her. But this time, there wasn't a missed call from Natsu. What's going on?

Suddenly, she saw a girl with a blue hair. It's definitely her.

"WENDY!" Lucy shouted her name, making the girl turned her head. She smiled while Wendy was waving her hand to the blonde-haired girl.

"Lucy-nee-san!" She ran to Lucy. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting" Lucy answered. Wendy walked to Lucy. She stared at her sadly. She sat down beside Lucy.

"What's wrong, Wendy? You seems in trouble" Lucy asked when she saw her sad face. Wendy shook her head.

"Nothing"

"Come on! You're bad at lying" Lucy said. Wendy widened her eyes. Those words. Soon, she felt deja vu. Lucy confused. She waved her hand in front of Wendy's surprised face. "Wendy?"

"Oh! Sorry, Lucy-nee" Wendy blinked. She bit her lower lips. She was thinking about Natsu, who became weird this lately. She opened her mouth. "Lucy-nee?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think that Natsu-nii become weird this lately?"

"Err..." Lucy rubbed her head. Wendy was right. Actually, she has been thinking about that. She nodded. Wendy sighed.

"I never heard Natsu has a big problem. He usually ignore it"

"Me too" Wendy said. "But I think it involves you"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You see.." Wendy said. "Natsu-nii always thinking of you so I think his problem is your problem"

_Thinking of me?_ Lucy blushed. She never thought that Natsu always thinking of her. She shook her head, trying to focus to the problem. "But I don't have a problem"

"Then, what's wrong with him?" Wendy sighed again. Although it didn't concern her, still she has to help her big brother. Lucy stared at her. She was thinking.

"Wendy, is your brother in home?"

Wendy nodded. Lucy stood up. She walked away from the bench and went to the outside of the park. Wendy chased her.

"Lucy-nee, where are you going?!"

"I'm going to visiting him" Lucy keep walking. "I'm sorry if I'm barging into your house"

Wendy smiled. Maybe, Natsu need someone for cheering him up.

Xxx

"Excuse me?" Lucy knocked the door softly. She has been waiting for ten minutes but no one open it. She groaned. "What in the world is wrong with this house? Is Natsu in outside right now?" She knocked again, louder than before. "Hello?"

"Wait a minute!"

_Finally_, she sighed in relief. She opened her bag, looking for her handphone. But wait, where's her phone? Did she leave it in the park? _Shit! I forgot my cellphone_, she bit her lower lips. She turned her body, going to the park but as she walked an inch, the door was opened.

"Luce?"

Lucy turned her head. She smiled nervously. "Oh! Hey, Natsu!"

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

Lucy chuckled, nervously. "Nothing. J.. Just want to visiting you" she stopped talking when she saw Natsu's tired face. "Am I interrupting you?"

"No, of course not" Natsu shook his head. "Come in!" He opened the door widely so Lucy could enter easily. Lucy nodded.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" Natsu closed the door. He walked to the blonde-haired girl, who was standing. "So, what's business do you have with me?"

"Nothing" Lucy shook her head. "I just want to playing with you"

"Okay, then.." Natsu said. He made a sad face. He still thinking about his nightmare. "But, is this okay?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing" Natsu sat on the couch. He rubbed his head. _You're so stupid! Why are you bringing Gray into this?!_ He bit his lower lips. "Luce"

"Hm?"

"How's your relationship with Gray?"

"What?!" Lucy widened her eyes. What a unexpected question! "Why are you asking like that?!"

"Nothing" Natsu narrowed his eyes. He sighed. "I'm curious. Did you have a fight with Gray?"

"Huh?!" Lucy shook her head. "Of course not!"

"Then, why are you avoiding Gray?"

Lucy began sweating. She didn't know what should she answer. Maybe she has to tell the truth to him. "Na.. Natsu, actually.."

"Luce, answer my question"

"But.."

"Luce"

Lucy closed her eyes tightly. She shouted. "I ain't avoiding Gray and I don't like him!".

Natsu blinked. "What do you mean?"

"First, I ain't avoiding him and second, I AM NOT dating him!"

Natsu blinked again. Did he just hear something wrong? "So, you're not dating Gray?"

"Of course not, you stupid prince!"

Natsu blinked for the third time.

.

.

.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Natsu laughed loudly, breaking a silence between them. Lucy blinked. What is so funny with it?

"Hahahahahaa!" Natsu wiped his tears. "I don't believe that I'm so stupid!"

"Now that you realize it" Lucy mumbled.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Natsu laughed but then he stopped it. Somehow, he made everyone worried about him. "I'm sorry"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for making you worried"

Lucy smiled. At least, he wasn't sad again. "Don't worry about it. At least, you're not sad again"

"Yeah" Natsu nodded. Somehow, he was attractive by Lucy's smile. He leaned his face to Lucy, making the blonde-haired girl sweated.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy's face turned into red. Their face were too close. Lucy closed her eyes. She knows what was Natsu doing. And, their face became closer when suddenly...

"KYAAAAAAA! I don't see it! I don't see it!"

The two teenager quickly turned their face when they heard a screaming. They blushed hardly.

.

.

.

"WENDY!"

**Review please ~**

**A/n : I'm sorry if the plot was too fast. Well, thanks to the exam, my brain got a damage so I can't think clearly. And guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday! **

**Ehem..**

**Oh, sorry. Well, thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Ps : don't forget to read my story : My boy.**


	22. Chapter 22 : the festival (part 1)

**Previously :**

**Lucy closed her eyes. She knows what was Natsu doing. And, their face became closer when suddenly...**

**"KYAAAAAAA! I don't see it! I don't see it!"**

**The two teenager quickly turned their face when they heard a screaming. They blushed hardly.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"WENDY!"**

**Warning : Grammar sucks**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail**

**Chapter 22 : The school festival XD (part 1)**

1 December

The school is going to have a culture festival. All the classes are busy with their plan for the festival for next week. Each class has to perform something that concerned to the festival. And now, we're talking about Lucy's class.

"So, anyone has an idea?" Laki, the class leader, said in the front of the class. The class became silent because they're too lazy to think. Lucy sighed. She wasn't so interesting about this festival.

Suddenly, someone raised his hand. It was Gray. "What about we make a dance group?"

Laki sighed. "Unfortunately, class 1-B took that"

Gray sighed in disappointment.

"Then, how about a band?" Natsu raised his eyebrows but unfortunately, Laki shook her head, means that other class has taken that performance.

Lucy spun her pen while Levy was reading her romance novel. She loves that novel and when she flipped another page, she got an idea! She raised her hand quickly.

"Yes, Levy?" Laki said as she noticed a raising hand.

"How about we make a drama?" Levy said excitedly. Laki put her broad marker under her chin. She nodded.

"Well, that's a great suggestion" she said. "So, which drama we should play?"

"How about romeo and juliet?"

"Nah, that's too lame" Natsu shook his head. "Then, how about Cinderella?"

"I think that's quite lame too" Gray said, making the pink-haired boy glared at him. "How about Rapunzel?"

"Actually, that's a great suggestion" Laki said. "But, the preparation is too hard. Any other suggestion?"

"I know!" Levy raised her hand again. "What about twilight? The story is so tragic and great!"

Hearing that, all the students in the class made a 'x' sign. "No and never!" (I'm sorry for the twilight fans ^^")

"Auuww~" Levy sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Levy" Laki said. "But I think everyone doesn't agree. Another story, guys?"

Lucy raised her hands. Maybe she should suggest too. "How about Snow white?"

Laki began thinking. Then, she wrote something on the white board. "So, our class will play 'snow white'"

Everyone sweat-dropped. She doesn't hear their opinion first.

"So, who's become snow white?" Laki asked. Everyone turned their head to the blonde-haired girl. Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Oi, oi, I'm not the only girl in here" she panicked. "There's Levy, Laki, Bisca and the others"

"But you're the only who has a prince" Bisca smirked, making Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Who is it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Gray raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe that Lucy hasn't realized it yet. "Your 'prince' is your best friend"

"Huh? You're my best friend too, aren't you?"

"Lucy, I think Gray is talking about someone" Loke said, correcting the sentence. "Someone that always beside you whenever you are"

Lucy raised her eyebrows. She became more confused.

"I can't believe that she's that stupid" Gray and Loke laughed while Levy chuckled. Natsu turned his head to Gray, who was sitting behind him. "What are you talking about?"

"Pfft" Loke covered his mouth with his hands, holding his laugh. "I think there's another stupid person who doesn't realize who we talking about"

"What?" Natsu raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Natsu..." Laki sighed. This two people are so stupid that they didn't realize it. "I think they're talking about you and Lucy"

"Huh?" Natsu made a confused face. "What's wrong with us?"

"Lucy, do you still remember about that incident?" Levy asked.

"What incident?"

"The incident where Juvia took a picture about you and Natsu in the amusement park and post it in her instagram" Levy explained, making Lucy became silence. She sweated.

"And because of that, you became the star in this class" Laki said. "So, Lucy, you will play as snow white and Natsu will play as a prince" she wrote their name on the white board. Lucy and Natsu widened their eyes. Why it must be them?!

"So, we have a snow white and the prince, and." Laki mumbled. "Who wants to become the evil queen?" She shouted in front of the class, making the class became silence. Everyone doesn't want to become the evil queen. Laki shook her head. She got no choice.

"Okay, I will be the evil queen" Laki said as she wrote her name on the white board. Everyone sighed in relief. "So, who will become the mirror?"

"I will!" Levy raised her hand. "I want to become a mirror!" She wanted to join the play too.

"Okay, then" Laki wrote Levy's name. "Next, who wants to become the hunter?"

Silence.

Laki sighed. This gonna be though. Suddenly, she got an idea. She turned her head, glaring at the raven-haired boy. Gray paled. It seems he knows what Laki was thinking.

"Gray, you will become the hunter" she wrote his name, making Gray screamed. He hates drama.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Okay" Laki said. "Bisca, Jet, Droy, Alzack, Pantherlily, Happy, Carla, will become the dwarfs. The rest will become the animals and the tree"

"Wait!" Lucy raised her hands. "What about the lightning or the sound for the background? Who's gonna control it?"

"About that, I will ask for help with the others" Laki said, closing the class meeting. "The practice will be started this after school so don't go home first. We will practice in the drama club room"

"But, Laki, are we allowed to practice in there?" One of the student raised his hand. "Evergreen-sensei has told us that we're not allowed to use the drama club room because it's closed"

"Don't worry about it" Laki smiled as she took something. "I have the key" she smirked, making everyone sweat-dropped. How did she get it? The drama club has closed because of a scandal so the school doesn't allow the students to go in drama club room.

"Alright! Class meeting is over!" Laki said as the bell rang. "Don't forget to practice this after school"

Xxx

"Huaaaaaa, I can't believe it!" Lucy cried. "I've been chosen to be the snow white!"

"Lu-chan..." Levy sweat-dropped. She didn't know what should she respond. It's lunch break and Fairy tail gang gathered in canteen. They were talking about the festival.

"But juvia think that Lucy is perfect to become snow white" Juvia said, trying to encourage Lucy.

"Yeah, thanks" Lucy mumbled.

"You're so luckily" Erza said. "I always wanted to become a princess but I never get that role"

"Why don't you replace me in the play?"

"I can't" Erza shook her head. "We're in the different class, Lucy"

"Too bad" Lucy sighed. Actually, she wasn't in mood in drama. But too bad for her, the class has chosen her to become the snow white just because she was told that she has a boyfriend and he's Natsu. She put her head on the table, resting it. She was so tired.

"But, isn't it fun to become a prince?"

Lucy raised her head. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the boy. "Yeah, for you.."

"But I always wanted to become a prince!" Natsu said excitedly. "I'll become a prince and you'll become a princess. We will become the perfect couple!"

Lucy widened her eyes while the girls were opening their mouth excitedly and the boys were clapping their hands. "What?!"

"Huh? What?" Natsu confused.

"That's so sweet of you, flame brain" Gray said as he put his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"It's just like a confession" Levy said. "So sweet"

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked in confusion. He really is slow. "I didn't say anything"

Everyone laughed when they heard Natsu's respond. Well, it's Natsu after all. Lucy twitched. "Stop laughing! It's not funny! Anyway, can anyone change the topic?!" She shouted, making her friends stopped laughing.

"No one wants to change the topic" Loke said.

"Loke, you supposed to help me" Lucy said.

"Sorry, princess but I can't help you"

Lucy took her spoon and began to eat. She felt annoyed. And the time keep passing until the bell rang, ending the lunch break.

Xxx

After school...

"Okay, is everyone here?!" Laki shouted in the drama club. Everyone, who was sitting on the floor nodded. "Good, now, we will begin the practice"

"Wait!" Levy snapped. "How about the script?"

"Good question, Levy" Laki winked. "Now, can someone help me give this script to everyone?"

Lucy raised her hand and stood up, taking the script from Laki's hand and gave it to the students. After that, she sat down again, sighing.

"Now, we're going to read the script first" Laki said. "Let's start with the princess, snow white!"

Lucy chocked. She thought that her turn was last. She cleared her throat as she opened the book which is filled of script.

"Wait a second.." She raised her hand, realizing something that has forgotten. "Who is the narrator?"

"Now, that you're talking" Laki mumbled. "Who's want to become the narrator?"

No one raised a hand, except one. "Me" Levy said.

"But, Levy.." Laki said. "You already have a..."

"It's okay" Levy smiled cheerfully. "I think I can do it"

Laki sighed. "Okay then" she set her eyes to the script again. "Levy, you read first"

"Okay" Levy nodded while Lucy sighed in relief. She relieved that her turn wasn't in first. The blue-haired girl began to read. "Once upon a time, there was a pretty young girl who lived in a castle with her stepmother. Her name is snow white. She was so pretty that can attractive all the boys. She had a beautiful voice too. One day, the evil queen asked to the magic mirror.."

"Mirror, mirror, who is the most beautiful girl in this world?" Laki read with a higher voice. Some of the students chuckled.

"It's you, your highness" Levy read with a lower voice. Now, everyone is laughing harder than before. Levy's voice was really funny. Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Hahahahahaha, of course I am" Laki read as she laughed evilly. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Meanwhile in the garden, Snow white was washing the flowers..."

"What a peaceful day.." Lucy read. "I think I'm going to si-" she stopped reading. Laki raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Lucy?"

"Laki..." Lucy paled. "Can we use a tape for the singing scene?"

"Unfortunately, not!" Laki said. "You're going to sing by yourself"

"But why? I can't sing!"

"It's because it's more natural" Laki said. "Don't worry, Lucy. Your voice is quite beautiful"

Lucy cleared her throat again. She opened her mouth, began to sing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~"

And soon, the students fell (just like how anime does).

"Lucy, snow white won't sing that song in the garden" Laki face-palmed. "Plus, why are you singing happy birthday?"

Lucy laughed nervously. "Hehehe, just, can we skip the singing scene for this practice?"

"Okay then" Laki nodded, even thought she doesn't want to skip the singing scene. Well, maybe skipping is a better suggestion than singing happy birthday song when there's no one who has a birthday. "Levy, continue"

"Okay" Levy nodded. "When snow white still singing, suddenly a handsome prince ride his horse in front of the castle, passing her. He was amazed by her voice so he decided to greet her"

"Natsu, read" Laki ordered.

"Okay" Natsu nodded. He took a breath and then began to read. "What a beautiful voice. I should say hi to her" he read it dramatically, making the boys jaw-dropped.

"Then, the prince went down from his horse and walked to the garden where snow white washed the flowers. She was surprised by his arrivals" Levy continued.

"P-pri-prince?" Lucy read it with a surprised tone.

"Good morning, young lady" Natsu read. "Am I interrupting you?"

"No" Lucy read. "I'm so glad that you're coming. Is there anything that you want from me?"

"Well, I was amazed by your voice so I decided to greet you"

"O-oh? It that so?" Lucy read. "But my voice isn't that great"

"Yes it is" Natsu read. "May I know your name first?"

"Oh. It's snow white" Lucy read. "It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"The prince and snow white continued talking as they didn't notice that the evil queen was watching them from her room. She was angry" Levy read.

"Finally it's my turn!" Laki said excitedly. She was bored with the conversation. "What are they doing? And how dare she talk to the prince like that?" She read.

"Then, the queen walked to the magic mirror" Levy read.

"Mirror, mirror, who's the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"It's snow white" Levy said with a lower voice. She turned her voice into normal again. "The queen was so surprised with the answer so she decided to kill her. Then, She called a hunter to the throne room"

"Gray, your turn" Laki said, reminding the raven-haired boy.

"Okay" Gray nodded. "What is it, your highness?"

"I want you to kill snow white" Laki read with a killing aura, making the students paled.

"K-ki-kill snow white, you said?" Gray read. "But why?"

"You don't have to know it" Laki said. "Just kill her"

"Y-yes, your highness" Gray read.

"After that, the hunter went out from the throne room and began searching for snow white" Levy said as she closed the book. She sighed. "I'm tired"

"Same here" Lucy sighed. "Can we continue tomorrow?"

"Okay then" Laki nodded. She was tired too. "We will meet again tomorrow after school in the same place. You all can go home now"

"YES!" Soon the students leaved the room at once, leaving Laki and Levy in the class. Lucy waved her hand.

"I'm going first, Levy" Lucy waved her hand. "Bye"

"Bye" Levy waved her hand. Laki raised her eyebrows.

"You don't join her?"

"Nope" Levy shook her head. "I want to ask you a question"

"What is it?"

"I was reading the script until finish but it doesn't have a kissing scene. Why?"

"Huh? It doesn't have?" Laki confused. She opened the book to the last page. "That's strange. I thought that it will have a kissing scene"

"Maybe we should change the script a little" Levy said as she took off her mechanical pencil but Laki shook her head, meaning 'no need'.

"I have an idea and you're going to like it" Laki smirked evilly, making Levy blinked in confusion. It seems she has an evil idea for the drama. What is her idea?

**Review please~**

**A/n : sorry for the late update. I've got so many exam so I don't have a time to write the story. And I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if there are too many wrong grammars. I'm sorry too if the chapter has so many mistakes. I'm sorry.**

**And for all my reviewers :**

**Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate it. I don't believe that I've got 190+ reviews. You're the best. And thank you, thank you ^^**

**Wonder about the drama? Find out in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23 : the festival (part 2)

**Previously on secret:**

**"Maybe we should change the script a little" Levy said as she took off her mechanical pencil but Laki shook her head, meaning 'no need'.**

**"I have an idea and you're going to like it" Laki smirked evilly, making Levy blinked in confusion. It seems she has an evil idea for the drama. What is her idea?**

**Warning : Grammar sucks**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail**

**Chapter 23 : The school festival XD (part 2)**

Seven days later (sorry for the time skip ^^)..

10 December

The school festival has begun. All the classes were gathered in theatre room, get ready for their performance. Lucy's class was in fourth turn. Now, class 3-A, the first is performing in the stage so they have a time to get ready for the drama.

In the dressing room...

"Lu-chan, you're so pretty with that outfit!" Levy exclaimed as she done with the makeup. Lucy blushed a little.

"Thanks. But I can't wear this outfit" Lucy said. She was wearing a beautiful gown, a gown that just like snow white always wear. Her hair was tied into ponytail and she wore a light blush, a blue eye shadow and a lip gloss. Lucy rarely wears a gown ever since she leaved her house.

"Yeah, you can!" Levy said. "You're so match with that dress" she hit Lucy's back lightly, making the blonde-haired jumped a little.

"What the-?! That's hurt!" Lucy groaned as she rubbed her back.

"Hehehehehe" Levy grinned.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing two boys. Lucy blushed when she saw the pink-haired boy. Levy smirked as she saw Lucy's red face.

"Ah! Gray, Natsu!" Levy called them.

"Yo"

"Natsu, you're so match with that outfit. You too, Gray" Levy praised them. Natsu giggled. He was wearing a prince costume while Gray was wearing a hunter costume. They were so handsome.

"Thanks, Levy" Natsu said.

"Yeah. I bet Lucy will blush when she see you in this outfit" Gray smirked.

"Gray!"

"Err-about that, I think she really did it" Levy sweat-dropped as she pointed to her best friend. Gray blinked for a second.

Silence.

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha, I can't believe it's really happened" Gray laughed hardly. Levy laughed too. Lucy blushed harder.

"Shut up" she said. Natsu blushed a little when he saw Lucy in princess outfit. She was so pretty. The blonde-haired girl still blushing and unconsciously, she made an eye contact with Natsu. They both were staring each other until suddenly...

"They're blushing~"

"Shut up, Gray, Levy!" They both shouted at the same time. Gray and Levy laughed again.

Suddenly, the door was opened. Gray and levy stopped laughing while Lucy and Natsu quickly turned their face, trying to stop blushing.

"Are you done?" Erza asked. She wasn't participating the performance. She was checking the other class if they have done or not yet. Everyone nodded. She sighed.

"Your class is next" Erza said, making lucy widened her eyes.

"We're next?!" Lucy shocked. She wasn't ready yet. "How about the third one?"

"Class 2-C (the third) is performing now" Erza said. "We're not gonna wait. Make sure that your class is ready. Understand?"

"Yes" everyone nodded.

"Good. Where's your class leader?"

"Err-she's behind the stage right now" Levy said.

"Okay, then. Good luck for your performance" Erza said as she closed the door. "Okay!" Everyone said. And when the door was closed...

Silence.

"Phew" Gray and Natsu sighed in relief. Erza's aura was so scaring. "Erza was really scaring"

"Yep"

"What was so scaring?" Levy raised her eyebrow. "She was still the same Erza"

"Yeah" Lucy nodded. "But, I think the way Erza talked to us was too formal"

"Right" Natsu said excited. "Finally, someone has a same opinion like me!"

Lucy sweat-dropped while Gray smirked. They really are a perfect couple. Levy cleared her throat, interrupting.

"Well, since you guys are ready, let's go to the stage" Levy said as she opened the door.

"Aye!" Everyone exclaimed.

Xxx

In the behind of stage...

"To the right!" Erza shouted to the two boy who were moving the fan.

Class 1-D was busy with the preparation. The boys were busy with the property for the stage while the girls were busy with the dress and the script. The council was helping for the property, no wonder why Erza was in there. Well, thanks to Laki, now class 1-D was helped by the council, easing their works.

"Is this okay?" The boys asked as he put the big fan as Erza's order.

"Hmm... A little left, please" Erza said. The two boys sighed.

Meanwhile the girls...

"You're so pretty~" Bisca said excitedly as she saw her friend, Carla (just imagine Carla is a cold teenage girl and Happy is a cheerful guy). "Just as I thought, a pink dress is so perfect to you~"

"Well, it's quite beautiful, though" Carla said with a cold tone as she hid her blush. "But you don't have to make a beautiful dress like this because my role is just a dwarf"

"Hehehehe. At least you're match with the dress" Bisca giggled.

"Such a stupid reason" Carla mumbled.

"Laki, don't forget to use the crown" Hikaru, one of the female students who worked as a make-up artist, shouted to the class leader as she pointed to the table.

"Okay!" Laki shouted. She spin around, excited of her dress. She was wearing a dark color dress (I'm not into fashion so I don't know how to describe it -_-") and her hair was tied into ponytail (I love ponytail so forgive me if I use ponytail a lot). "Hikaru, can you take a picture of me?" She said to Hikaru as she pointed to her digital camera on the table.

"But we don't have much time" Hikaru saw her watch. "Our turn is ne-"

"Do it or else.." Laki said with a death aura, making Hikaru sweated.

"Al-alright" Hikaru took the camera. "Ready?"

"Yep"

"Three, two, one.."

"CHEESE!"

_Flash!_

A vein popped appeared on Laki's head while Hikaru sweat-dropped as she lower the camera. Laki sent a glare to the four people who just disturbed her. "You.."

"Hey, it's not like you'll die if we join too" Natsu grinned.

"Yeah, it will become a good memory" Lucy said.

"She's right" Hikaru winked, making Laki sighed in defeat.

"Whatever" she mumbled. "By the way, have you done with the dressing?"

"Yep" everyone nodded, except Levy. Well, her role is a narrator and the mirror so she doesn't have to get dressing.

"Great!" Laki grinned. Suddenly, a voice appeared behind Laki, making the class leader turned her head.

"It's time" Erza said as she touched Laki's shoulder. "Make sure you play well"

"We will" Laki nodded.

"CLASS 1-D, ARE YOU READY?!" Laki shouted.

"YES!"

"WE WILL SHOW TO EVERYONE THAT OUR PERFOMANCE IS THE BEST!"

"YES!"

A minute later, the curtain opened, followed by a voice.

"Now, let's see a drama performance from class 1-D!" The MC said. Lucy gulped as she saw the viewer. They were so many that the stadium couldn't hold them much longer. She closed her eyes, praying so that her class' performance won't be mess. Suddenly, she felt someone was patting her head. She opened her eyes.

"Don't worry. Our drama won't be mess" Natsu said, calming her. Lucy smiled. Somehow she felt relaxed when she saw his smiled. A smile that can relief her heart.

"Come on, Natsu, you have to stay behind the curtain" Gray said as he pulled Natsu's hand.

"Okay! Good luck, Luce!" Natsu said, cheering her. Lucy nodded.

"Wish me luck" she took a breath and then released it, calming herself. All the light was turned off, except one who was focusing to Levy.

"Good morning, everyone" Levy said. "We're from class 1-D and we will perfom a drama called snow white. Hope you enjoy it" she bowed, followed by an applause. And then, she entered to the behind of stage through the curtain, clearing the stage.

"Your turn, Lu-chan" Levy whispered to Lucy. The blonde-haired girl nodded. She walked to the stage through the curtain. Erza quickly gave Levy a mic.

Levy opened the script. "Once upon a time, there was a pretty young girl who lived in a castle with her stepmother. Her name is snow white-"

Lucy stood up in the middle of the stage. She sweated. _Calm down, Lucy._ _Calm down, Lucy. You can do it._

"She was so pretty that can attractive all the boys. She had a beautiful voice too-"

Lucy began opened her mouth. A sweet voice was came out from her mouth. Soon, the stadium became silence. Everyone was listening to her voice. Oh, and Lucy was singing a song and it's not happy birthday.

"One day, the evil queen asked to the magic mirror-" Laki quickly walked to the stage while Lucy quickly back to the behind of stage. Levy cleared her throat, ready for her turn.

"Mirror, mirror, who is the most beautiful girl in this world?" Laki said to the mirror with a higher voice. Some of the viewer chuckled because she was funny.

"It's you, your highness" Levy read with a lower voice. Soon, the stadium filled of the laughing. Levy's voice was really funny even Lucy chuckled too.

"Hahahahahaha, of course I am" Laki laughed evilly, making everyone sweat-dropped.

"Meanwhile in the garden, Snow white was walking around the castle garden-" Levy read with her usual voice. Lucy quickly walked to the stage while Laki walked to the behind of the stage. The blonde-haired girl raised her eyebrows. Strange, I thought the script says that snow white was washing the flowers.

"What a peaceful day" Lucy said she pulled a fake flower from the fake grass._ Ah, nevermind. Maybe Laki changed it a bit_. "I think I'm going to sing" she sang again but this time a different song. When she finished, Levy continued reading.

"Suddenly a handsome prince walked to the castle after hearing her voice. He was amazed by her voice so he decided to greet her" Levy pulled her head a bit from the mic, giggling. Laki giggled too. Erza raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll see it"

"Natsu, your turn" Laki ordered.

"Okay" Natsu nodded. He walked to the stage, from the right side and headed to Lucy. "What a beautiful voice. I should say hi to her" he said it dramatically, making the boys or the viewer jaw-dropped.

"Then, the prince went down from his horse and walked to the garden where snow white washed the flowers. She was surprised by his arrivals" Levy continued.

"P-pri-prince?" Lucy said it with a surprised tone.

"Good morning, young lady" Natsu said. "Am I interrupting you?"

"No" Lucy said. "I'm so glad that you're coming. Is there anything that you want from me?"

"Well, I was amazed by your voice so I decided to greet you"

"O-oh? It that so?" Lucy said. "But my voice isn't that great"

"Yes it is" Natsu said. "May I know your name first?"

"Oh. It's snow white" Lucy said. "It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Natsu said gently as he kissed her right hand, making the blonde-haired girl blushed. All the girls (viewer) cried as they saw the scene while the boys sweat-dropped._ He just kissing her hand, no need to be cry_, the boys thought.

"What are you doing, Natsu? This isn't in the script" Lucy whispered.

"Huh? But I thought Laki changed it"

Lucy blinked. When did she change it? And why her script is the only one who hasn't changed yet?

"Today's weather is nice. Let's take a walk" Natsu pulled her hand and walked to behind of the stage, followed by Lucy.

"Meanwhile the evil queen watched them from her room. She was so angry" Levy read.

Laki walked to the stage. She turned her head to the left, pretending that they in the left side. "What are they doing? And how dare she talk to the prince like that?" She said. "How could he's attractive by her? I should ask to the mirror"

"Then, the queen walked to the magic mirror" Levy read. Laki walked an inch to the mirror which was placed beside her. She turned her head to the right, looking to the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, who's the most beautiful girl in the world?" Laki said as she put her hand in front of her chest. "It's me right"

"..."

"It took a long time to answer her question. Finally the mirror answered it but the answer was so surprising"

"It's snow white" Levy said with a lower voice. This time, no sound in the stadium but the chuckling.

Laki widened her eyes. "WHAT?!" She said with a louder voice.

"The queen was so surprised with the answer so she decided to kill her. Then, She called a hunter to the throne room"

"Gray, your turn" Erza whispered, reminding the raven-haired boy.

"Okay" Gray nodded. He walked to the stage and took a breath for a second. Calm down, Gray. You can do it. "What is it, your highness?" He said as he knee down in front of Laki.

Laki smiled evilly (pretend). "I have a favor for you"

"What is it?"

"I want you to kill snow white" Laki said with a killing aura, making the viewers paled.

"K-ki-kill snow white, you said?" Gray said. "But why?"

"You don't have to know it" Laki said. "Just kill her"

"..."

"The hunter didn't answer for a while. It was the hardest task he ever had. He has to kill his beloved girl. And finally, he answered" Levy read.

"Y-yes, your highness" Gray said then he walked around, pretending to search snow white while Laki walked to behind of stage.

"After that, the hunter went out from the throne room and began searching for snow white. First, he searched in the garden then he searched into the forest." Levy read. "Meanwhile, snow white was walking in the forest. The prince has finished walking with her and he's already gone home. Snow white headed to the castle but she was lost in the forest-"

"Where am I?" Lucy shook her head, pretending to see around. "Where's the exit? I need to go home quickly"

"Suddenly, she met the hunter. She surprised when she saw that he was holding a knife"

"Y-you?! A-are you going to kill me?" Lucy walked back. Everyone became fired up when they saw the scene.

"..." Gray keep walking to Lucy, still holding a fake knife.

"The hunter keep heading to snow white but finally he fell as he released the knife from his hand-" Levy read.

"I couldn't do it" Gray released the knife and his knee fell. "This is too hard for me"

"The hunter held her shoulder and made a strong eye contact between them" Levy read, trying to hold her giggle. Erza raised her eyebrows again.

"Can anyone explain what's happened to her?" She asked to herself as she pointed to the blue-haired girl.

"Snow white.." Gray gulped. He wasn't ready for the next sentence.

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you" Gray whispered. Lucy widened her eyes while the others raised their eyebrows. What just he said?"

"Snow white didn't hear what he said so she asked him again" Levy read, giving a code to Lucy and Gray.

"W-what did you say?" Lucy asked. Actually, she doesn't want to do it.

"I said 'I LOVE YOU'!" Gray said with a louder voice. Soon, the stadium filled of an awkward silence.

.

.

.

"THE HECK WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS DRAMA?!" Lucy shouted, breaking the silence. "ARE YOU CRAZY? THIS SCENE ISN'T EXIST IN SNOW WHITE!"

"Whoaa, Lucy, calm down!" Gray calmed her but she slapped his cheek, accidentally. "Ouch, that was hurt!" He rubbed his cheek.

"You idiot, why are you agree with them?! You suppose to protest with the new script!"

"Hey! I'm just following them!"

"STUPID, STUPID!" Lucy walked to the behind of stage, leaving Gray in the stage.

"And then snow white ran to the forest, shocked. The hunter was shocked too, couldn't believe that he was rejected by her"

"Gray-sama~" Juvia cried behind the curtain.

An awkward silence was made again.

.

.

.

"THAT'S SO COOL, SNOW WHITE!" The boys (viewers) cheered for her. "YOU SHOULD BEAT HIM UNTIL HE CAN'T MOVE!"

"Gray-sama~!" The girls (viewers) cried again.

"You evil" Gray glared to the boys as he walked to behind of stage.

"Meanwhile, snow white ran to the deep forest, making her lost again. She cried" Levy read.

_Calm down, Lucy. Just follow the script and you will be fine_, Lucy took a breath and came from the left side, walking to the stage. She walked to the middle and began pretending to cry. "Hiks, hiks, I'm lost again"

"Suddenly, the sky was opened, revealing an angel" Levy read.

"WHAT THE HELL? I never heard an angel scene in snow white tale!" Lucy protested. Levy giggled for a second. Actually, it was Laki's idea to make a weird and nonsense scene.

Suddenly, the angel came from the right side, making a silence, again (too many silence ._.)

"Don't worry, pretty girl. I'll be here for you"

Soon, the boys jaw-dropped while the girls opened their mouth in excitement. Lucy jaw-dropped.

"Are you alright?" Loke said as he kissed her hand.

Lucy still surprised so she couldn't say anything again.

"Don't worry. I can fill your emptiness in your heart"

_Flirting a girl? What kind of angel is that?!_ The viewers sweat-dropped.

"Err-thanks?" Lucy said, finally. She doesn't know what should she say so she made it by herself. _Great, a weird confession and now a weird angel?!_

"You're welcome" Loke said as he kissed Lucy's cheek?!

"KYAAAAAAA, LOKE-SAMA~!" The girls cried.

"Tch" Natsu bit his lower lips. Actually, he didn't know why he was so pissed off with the scene.

"O-okay. Now, that you have filled-my-emptiness-in-my-heart, you can leave now" Lucy said with a disgusted face. "The sky is waiting for you" she pointed to the up, shooing.

"But I want to stay with-"

"Please!" Lucy said with a murderous aura.

"O-okay! Okay" Loke sweated. He quickly went to behind of stage, leaving Lucy in the stage alone.

"Well, that was an unexpected moment" Laki mumbled. "Levy, read the next line"

"Okay" Levy nodded. "The angel left the world, leaving snow white in the middle of forest. Snow white decided to search the exit by herself until she found seven dwarf"

"Lalalalalalala~" the drafws sang happily, except Carla. They stopped walking as Lucy headed to them. "Huh? Who is that girl? She's quite beautiful" Happy said.

"And she has a sexy body" Jet and Droy said. The girls sweat-dropped. What a dirty mind.

"Such a stupid boy" Carla mumbled.

"Excuse, do you know where's the exit?" Lucy asked nicely.

"We won't tell you unless you kiss our lips" Happy said as he pointed to his lips. He also sent a it's-in-the-script face when he saw Lucy's angry face.

"Shit!" Lucy mumbled. "Make a line! I will kiss all of you"

"Real kiss~" the dwarfs, but Carla and panterlily, sang, making Lucy paled.

"I take my words back"

"You can't, snow white! You've already promised!" The dwarfs said, chasing Lucy.

"What?! Since when did I promise to you?! And this is just a drama!" Lucy ran away from them.

"But we need a real kiss! Come on, Lucy!" The dwarfs (except Carla and panterlily) ran to Lucy as they ready for their first kiss. Ps : they really serious about the kiss and lucy knows it.

"Kyaaaa! Get away from me!" Lucy ran quickly to the curtain. The dwarfs sighed in defeat. They walked to the behind of stage, leaving Carla and pantherlily only.

"Stupid. The kiss isn't that important" Carla mumbled.

"I agree" Pantherlily nodded. Then, they walked to the behind of stage. The stadium was filled in laughing.

"Snow white keep running from the dwarfs. Finally, she stopped running. But she was too tired so she collapsed" Levy read.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Lucy protested.

"Come on, Lucy. The stage is waiting for you" Laki pointed to the stage.

Lucy walked to the stage. Then, when she already in the middle, she collapsed (pretending). The viewers gasped.

"The dwarfs regretted for their bad attitude so they decided to put her in a glass case"

"Stupid dwarfs" Carla mumbled as she, with the others who were the dwarfs, put Lucy in a glass case. But Instead of putting, they threw her.

"What the hell? Can you be a little gentle?!" Lucy twitched. She wanted to punch the dwarfs one by one but she was in the case so she couldn't move.

"Sorry, snow white but we never heard a gentle dwarf" Happy said, making a vein-popped appeared on Lucy's head.

"Darn you..." Lucy gritted her teeth.

"Suddenly, the prince appeared behind the dwarfs. He was so surprised when he saw unconscious snow white"

"Snow white? What's happened to her?" Natsu appeared from the right side with a widened eyes.

"We-we chase her so she lost all her stamina and she-she-" the dwarfs sobbed (pretending).

"What?!" Natsu shocked. "Does that mean she die?!"

"No" Carla said with a cold voice, making the viewers sweat-dropped. Did she see the situation? "She just sleeping but she need a kiss to wake her up"

"But you said that her-"

"Kiss. Her. Now" Carla said with a muderous aura. Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Okay, okay!" Natsu opened the glass case and leaned his face to Lucy. Of course, he won't kiss her for real but..

"Natsu, remember. A Real kiss~" Happy sang, followed by the boys.

"Huh? But this is just a-"

"KISS HER, KISS HER" the boys (viewers) shouted while the girls cried, hoping that he won't kiss her for real.

"NATSU, YOU HAVE TO KISS HER" one of the boys shouted. "FOR REAL"

"YEAH, NATSU, BE A MAN!" Elfman shouted from the curtain.

.

.

.

"Why are you here, elfman? You suppose to be the viewers and the viewer shouldn't in here" Erza sweat-dropped.

"Ara, ara, Erza, you're so cruel" Mirajane-sensei calmed her down. "Let him be. He wants to watch from here"

"But he-"

"Erza, did you listen what I just said?" Mirajane said with a murderous aura.

"Okay then" Erza's eyes turned into a dotted.

"NATSU, KISS HER!" Gray shouted from the curtain too. Soon, the stadium filled of the shouting. Lucy closed her eyes tightly, hoping that he WON'T do it.

Natsu bit his lower lips. Now, he's in trouble. He doesn't want to kiss for real but-

"Natsu, if you don't kiss her for real, I will give you zero for the test!"

Natsu saw to the viewers. He widened his eyes.

"Girdarts-sensei, what the-!"

"Now that sensei agree with us, you. Have. To. Kiss. Her. For. REAL" the boys shouted. Gildarts smiled. Oh yeah, he's biology teacher. He's one of the most favorite teacher in the school.

Natsu shut his eyes. He mumbled. "I'm sorry, Luce"

"Huh?" Lucy said. "What are you say-"

.

.

.

Soon, the stadium filled of shouting again, louder that before. The boys shouted in victory while the girls cried in defeat. Class 1-D gave a great applause for them. Erza smiled while Laki and Levy high-five.

Lucy widened her eyes. Her lips was sealed of him. She couldn't believe that he will do it. And five second later, Natsu lift his head from her, releasing the kiss. Lucy sat up. She blushed. She was kissed by him for real.

"You don't need to apologize, you fool"

"Hehehe" Natsu grinned. He lend his hand to Lucy.

"Then, snow white awake from her dream and married with the prince and they live happily ever death" Levy read the last sentence in the script, ending the drama.

The viewers stood up from their chair. They were clapping their hands. It was the greatest performance they ever seen. All the students from class 1-D came out from the curtain, thanking them. They were so happy. Even though the drama was a little bit weird but they made such a great performance.

"Thank you for watching us!"

And the time passed, the culture festival has finished.

**Review please ~**

**A/n : phew, what a long chapter. I can't believe I just made 3000 words for this chapter, even 4000 words (including the author note)! I hope you like it and I'm sorry for the bad grammar and for the nonsense chapter. If there's mistake, please review or PM me.**


	24. Chapter 24 : she's back

**Previously :**

_**All the students from class 1-D came out from the curtain, thanking them. They were so happy. **_

_**"Thank you for watching us!" **_

_**And the time passed, the culture festival has finished.**_

**Warning : grammar sucks**

**Chapter 24 : she's back O.o**

13:00

"For all the Passenger, please claim your baggage at the baggage claiming"

The white-haired girl took her briefcase from the baggage claiming. Then, she walked to the blonde-haired woman who will become her guide in Magnolia city. She smiled.

"Magnolia city is so beautiful"

"Yep" the guide said. "But I think Edolas city is more beautiful than Magnolia"

"Hihihihi" the girl grinned. "I'm so excited. I heard that Magnolia city is more beautiful than usual in christmas. I'm so lucky"

"Yep. Have you taken all your baggage?"

"Yes" the girl nodded. "Thank you, miss Asley"

"You're welcome, miss..."

"Call me 'Lisanna' please"

"Okay" Asley said. "Let's go, Lisanna"

"Okay" Lisanna nodded. She pulled her briefcase to a taxi along with Asley.

Xxx

Natsu sneezed suddenly, making all his friends turned their head to him.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing" Natsu shook his head. "Anyway, can you do the next question?"

"I don't think so" Lucy shook her head. She was studying in Gray's house, with Natsu and Levy. It was 24 December, 1 day before christmas. Unfortunately, school is so cruel. They were given a test after the holiday, basically at 29 December.

"Let me see" Natsu moved his body beside Lucy, making the blonde-haired girl blushed. _Oh my God, he's too close_.

"Ehem, ehem"

Natsu removed his sight from Lucy's book. He raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Sorry for disturbing you but I need to ask something" Gray said as he gave his book. "I don't understand this question"

"Hooo, so you're asking me to teach you?" Natsu smirked. "you have realized that I'm smarter than you?"

"What?! I didn't say that you're smarter than me?!"

"'Didn't'? Oh, so now, you say that I'm smarter than you?"

"It seems you're searching for a fight, flame brain" Gray stood up, clenching his fist.

"Yeah, I am, ice freak" Natsu stood up. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, of course I'm ready"

"I hope Erza is in here" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Me too" Levy sweat-dropped. "Too bad she's with Jellal now"

"Jellal?"

"Yep" Levy nodded. "She's in Jellal's house"

"I think we have a new couple in here" Lucy smirked.

"Yeah" Levy smirked. "I wonder what they are doing right now"

Xxx

Erza sneezed, making the blue-haired boy stopped writing.

"What's wrong, Erza? Is my room too cold for you?" Jellal asked.

"No" Erza shook her head. "It just.. I think someone is talking about me"

"Really?"

"Never mind. Anyway, let's get to the lesson"

Xxx

Back to Gray's house..

"So, about the fight.." Lucy said. "Should we stop them?"

"We should" Levy nodded. "But, I don't want to"

"Me t-" suddenly, Lucy's face was kicked by Natsu's foot, making a footprint on her face. Levy paled.

"Lu-chan!"

"Whaa-! Luce!" Natsu removed his foot from Lucy's face quickly.

"Now you get it, squinted eyes!" Gray grinned.

"Both of you..." Lucy's aura turned into murderous aura. "STOP FIGHTING!"

"Gyaaaaaaa! S-sorry, ma'am!" Natsu and Gray bowed for a couple times.

"I think we don't have to call Erza" Levy sweat-dropped. "We have a second Erza in here"

"I feel like deja vu" Gray sweat-dropped.

"Luce is really scaring" Natsu cried.

"What did you say?!" Lucy asked, still with murderous aura.

"N-nothing!"

"Speaking of Erza, I wonder what she's doing right now?" Levy mumbled.

Xxx

"Hachuh!" Erza sneezed. "Okay, one more time sneezing and I'll kill those who were talking about me!"

"Calm down, Erza" Jellal said. "I told you it's not because someone was talking about you but it's because my room is too cold. I should lower the temperature"

"Yeah, you right" Erza nodded. "Thanks, Jellal"

"Anything for my best friend" Jellal patted he head, making the red-haired girl blushed.

Xxx

17:00

"Bye, Lu-chan, Gray, Natsu!" Levy waved her hand as she walked to the outside.

"Bye, Levy-chan" Lucy waved her hand while Gray closed the door. "Well, that's leave us three"

"Yeah" Natsu nodded. "Why don't you join Levy, Luce?"

"Hehe" Lucy giggled. "I want to see Gray's house a little longer"

"Okay then" Natsu sighed. "I want to see too"

"Gray?"

"Okay" Gray nodded. "I'll show you my house"

Lucy walked to the living room along with Natsu, guided by Gray. Suddenly, she saw a picture on the table. She approched it.

"Gray?"

"Hm?" Gray stopped walking.

"Who is this girl?" She pointed to the white-haired girl in the picture.

"Oh, that's Lisanna" Natsu answered.

"Lisanna?"

"She was our best friend. We used to play together all the time"

"'Was'? Does that mean that you're not longer friends with her?" Lucy said. "Why? Were you fighting?"

"It's not because we were fighting" Gray said. "It's because-"

"She's no longer in here" Natsu said sadly.

Lucy widened her eyes. What did he mean by she's no longer in here? "What do you mean?"

"She's dead" Gray said. Lucy turned into speechless. She sweated.

"D-dead?" Dead is a word that Lucy's scared. She's traumatized of those word after her mother's death.

"Yeah" Natsu said with a sad face, same as Gray. "It was raining. Lisanna and I were fighting so she ran away from me and ended up being hit by a truck"

Lucy stared at Natsu's face. Somehow, she felt sorry for him. "S-sorry if I bring your sad memories"

"It's okay" Natsu grinned. "It was last year so there's nothing to worry about"

"Beside, past is past. What we have to do is to look forward" Gray said as he patted Lucy's head, making Natsu twicthed.

"You right, Gray" Lucy smiled. "Thanks"

"Okay, freak ice! Let's continue walking" Natsu said, interupping them. Does he know that he jealous?

"Yep" Lucy nodded. "Oh, by the way, can we hangout tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yep"

"Oh yeah, tonight is christmas eve. We should celebrate it" Natsu said.

"We're three?!" Gray widened his eyes.

Natsu nodded. "What? Is there any problem, underwear?"

"No. That's a great idea, Natsu" Lucy said. "Alright, let's gathered in front of my apartment at 19:00!"

"Don't we invite Levy, Erza and the others?"

"Nah. Three is enough for me" Natsu said.

Lucy raised her eyebrows, supicious. That's so unlike Natsu.

"Okay then" Gray said. "See you at 19:00"

"Yeah" Lucy said as she walked to the door. "See you too"

"Bye" Natsu walked to the door. Soon, the two teenagers leaved Gray's house.

Xxx

_"I hate you, Natsu! I hate you!"_

_"Then don't ever touch me again!"_

_"Okay then. I will never ever see you again!"_

_"Same for me!"_

_"For the last time, I hate you Natsu!"_

_The white-haired girl ran to the street, didn't realize that the truck approched her. She widened her eyes. Too late, the truck has hit her. Natsu widened his eyes. His hands were trembled._

_"No, no, it couldn't be.."_

_"Lisannaaa!"_

"Natsu-nii, Natsu-nii"

Natsu opened his eyes slowly. He groaned.

"What is it, Wendy?"

"I should ask you the same question" Wendy said with a worried face. "You screamed her name so loud"

"Her name?"

"Yeah" Wendy nodded.

Natsu stood up. He turned his head to the window.

"By the way, what time is it?" Natsu asked.

"6 o'clock" Wendy answered.

"What the-! I have to hurry!" He ran to the bathroom quicly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Wendy, tell me if Luce or Gray already come!" Natsu said from the bathroom.

"Okay. Anyway, did Natsu-nii make a promise between them?"

"Yep. We're going to hangout"

"Just three?"

"Yep"

Wendy raised her eyebrows. That's so rare. "When?"

"Around 7 o'clock"

"Okay" Wendy nodded. "Be safe, Natsu-nii"

Xxx

19:00

"What should I wear?" Lucy said as she grabbed two dress. "Pink or black?"

"Oi, Luce!" Suddenly, a sound appeared from outside of the door.

"Wha-! That's Natsu! I should hurry" Lucy panicked. "Pink or black? Pink or black? Pink or black?" She threw her black dress. "Pink!"

"Lucy! We're here!"

"Oh my God, it's Gray!" Lucy said as she took off her towel. "I have to hurry!"

Xxx

"Sorry, I'm late" Lucy opened the door.

"It's okay" Gray said. "By the way, are you wearing a make-up?"

"Of course I am!" Lucy said. She was wearing a light pink dress and pink high-heels. She wore a light pink eyeshadow, lip gloss. "Any problem?"

"Nope" Gray shook his head.

"You're so beautiful, Luce" Natsu grinned.

"Th-thanks" Lucy blushed.

"Alright, let's go guys!" Natsu said as he walked.

"Ok!"

"Err, Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Can we invite Erza or Levy?" Lucy said, realizing that she was the only girl.

"Why? Didn't I say that three is enough for me?"

"Ye-yes but.."

"Don't worry, Lucy, we're not going to do anything to you" Gray grinned.

"O-okay then" Lucy said. "By the way, where are we going?"

Xxx

In the town hall..

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful!" Lucy's eyes turned into sparkle as she saw a big christmas three which was decorated by colorful bulb. It was standing in the middle of the hall. Many people took a picture in front of it.

"Wow, flame brain, I never thought that you could find a great place" Gray said, amazed too.

"Hehehe" Natsu grinned. "I heard it from Levy. She said that this place is perfect for date in christmas eve"

"Date?" Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Does that mean-"

"Oi, flame brain, I'm hungry!" Gray interruped. "Bring us to a good restaurant"

"Me too" Lucy nodded. "But where are we going to eat?"

"I know a good restaurant and you're gonna like it" Natsu said.

Xxx

"Tada! This is the best restaurant I ever known!" Natsu said excitedly while Lucy and Gray sweat-dropped.

"Are you sure about this, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! Why?"

"Oi, flame brain! don't you see the ramen shop?!" Gray said. "It's so crowd! We're not gonna have a table!"

"Don't worry, underwear" Natsu said. "Just see it" he walked to the white-clothed old man who was cooking, though. "Oi! oji-san, one table for me please!"

"Natsu! Long time no see! Alone?"

"Nope" Natsu shook his head.

"How many?"

"Two" Natsu pointed to Lucy and Gray.

"Woow! That's so rare of you. You never brought your friend into here!"

"Hehehehe. Today is the special event" Natsu grinned. "I'll go to the upstairs!"

"Okay" the old man nodded.

"Come on, guys! Follow me!"

"Should we follow him?" Lucy asked.

"I guess so" Gray shrugged his shoulder.

Xxx

"Here we are! The table for us!" Natsu grinned.

"Wow! It's very beautiful! I can't believe we're in VIP table!" Lucy said. The circle-shaped table was placed in outside, in the balcon. In there, we can see the view from the town hall and from the sky. Luckily, the sky was filled with so many stars and the town was so beautiful.

"I don't believe" Gray jaw-dropped. "Is this really Ramen shop or what?"

Natsu grinned. "I told you so"

"Wah, thank you so much, Natsu!" Lucy said as she hugged Natsu, excited. "I love you so much!"

Natsu blushed while Gray laughed hardly. He can't believe that Lucy said that to Natsu, directly!

"What?" A question mark appeared on Lucy's head.

"No-nothing" Gray wiped his tears. "It just, it just, it's-bwahahahahahahaha"

"Stop laughing, freak ice! Nothing's funny!" Natsu said.

"S-s-sorry" Gray stopped laughing. Then, he cleared his throat. "Ahem! Anyway, I'm tired. Let's sit"

The three teenager sat down on the chair. Natsu sat beside Lucy, while Lucy sat beside Gray. Gray? He sat beside Natsu.

"Sorry for the late!" The old man finally came with three ramens on his both hands. "Here it is!"

"Thank you, oji-san" Lucy said as she took a chopsticks and a spoon from the old man's hand. The old man just smiled then he gave the chopsticks and the spoons to Natsu and Gray and walked to the downstairs.

"Alright! Itadakimasu!" Natsu said happily as he began eating. "Hmm, it's delicious!" He ate the noddle.

"You right!" Lucy said as she shallowed the food. "I never thought that Ramen would be so delicious!"

"You never ate ramen before?" Gray asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Sucks"

"Luce, do you want to see the view?" Natsu asked.

"Sure. But what about the ramen?"

"Don't worry. We can eat it later" Natsu stood up as he grabbed Lucy's hand, making the blonde-haired girl stood up.

"Look!" Natsu pointed to below. "The town hall is so beautiful if we see it from here"

"You right" Lucy said. "Thanks Natsu for showing me to the great place"

"Anything for my best friend" Natsu said as he patted her head.

Lucy smiled. "Come on, Natsu. We have to finish our ramen before they cold"

"Okay" Natsu said, still seeing the view. But as he was ready to leave, he saw a white-haired girl in the town hall. He widened his eyes. "No, It can't be her" he shook his head.

Xxx

"I'm full" Natsu grinned.

"Me too" Lucy nodded.

"Hey, Natsu, let's go to the park" Lucy said.

"For what?" Natsu asked.

"Just.. Wandering around, I think" Lucy blushed lightly.

"... Okay then. Come on, underwear prince" Natsu shouted to Gray. "We're going to the park"

"Err, you go first! I need to go to the restroom" Gray said as he leaved them. Soon, an awkard silence was made.

.

.

.

"C-Come on, Natsu. L-Let's go" Lucy said as she held Natsu's head. She was blushing.

"O-Okay" Natsu blushed too.

Xxx

"Wow, the park is so crowd"

"Yeah" Natsu nodded. "We should find a bench"

Lucy nodded.

They soon walked around, searching for a bench. But too bad, there weren't any empty bench. Tired, Lucy sat down on the grass.

"I'm tired, Natsu" she sighed.

"Me too" Natsu sat down beside Lucy. "Gray is late"

"Yeah. I wonder what he's doing" Lucy said.

"Maybe we should see him" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's hand, making the blonde-haired girl blushed.

"Y-Yes" Lucy stood up, following Natsu.

"Come on, Luce, let's g-" suddenly, Natsu bumped into someone. The person fell while Natsu was pushed back.

"Ouch" the person groaned.

"Whaa-! I'm sorry, I'm sor-" Natsu widened his eyes. His hands were trembled. Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Li-Li-Lisanna?" Natsu sweated. Lucy stared at the white-haired girl who was standing in front of them.

"Huh? How do you know my na-"

Lucy widened her eyes. Her face felt so hot. She gasped.

"Lisanna.." Natsu's tears came out from his eyes. He tighten his hug.

Lisanna was shocked. She couldn't believe that she was hugged by an unknown person.

_Just who is she to him?_ Lucy thought.

**Review please ~**

**A/n : Happy new year, everyone! Sorry I'm late. Things are getting busy. My cousin, who is from Australia, came to here. She really crazy because she won't let me write this story. But I promise I will post next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Merry christmas and Happy new year!**


	25. Chapter 25 : she's back (part 2)

**Previously :**

**"Lisanna.." Natsu's tears came out from his eyes. He tighten his hug.**

**Lisanna was shocked. She couldn't believe that she was hugged by an unknown person.**

_**Just who is she to him?**_** Lucy thought.**

**Warning : Grammar sucks**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy tail**

**Chapter 25 : she's back (for real!) O.o**

"Let go off me!" Lisanna shouted as she pushed Natsu from her, making the pink-haired boy shocked. The white-haired girl was nearly to cry. Lucy quickly walked to Natsu who was fell.

"Li-Lisanna?"

"Who are you and how dare you to hug me like that?!" Lisanna blushed.

"Y-You don't remember me? I-it's me, Natsu"

"Sorry, mister... Natsu but I don't know you"

"Y-You gotta be kidding me" Natsu's hand trembled harder. "Y-You don't remember anything?"

"R-Remember?" Lisanna's eyes were widened. Could he be..

"N-Natsu, just stop it" Lucy said. "S-Sorry about my friend. He just lost his precious friend"

"Oh, it's okay" Lisanna smiled. "I understand his feeling. Take care of him"

"Th-Thank you" Lucy nodded. "Come on, Natsu" she brought Natsu to behind the tree. As they have far away, a piece of mind appeared on Lisanna's head, making a pain on her head.

_Lisanna, let's play!_

_But I can't_

_Why?_

_Because..._

Lisanna blinked. She sweated. It was her memories again. Her forgotten memories. Lisanna remember when her parents told her that she got amnesia before she was adopted. She was in the hospital when no one visited her, thought her that she died. Fortunately, a kind-hearted old couple gave her a place to live and adopted her. And after a month, they brought her to Edolas.

Lisanna was dead actually, though. But the next morning, the doctor found that she still has a heartbeat, survived from the dead. So why the doctor didn't tell her friends or her family? That was a mystery.

"Lisanna!"

The white-haired girl turned her head. She smiled. "Miss Ashley!"

"Sorry, I'm late" Ashley said. "The line was so long so it took a time to call my boss. Are you mad?"

"No" Lisanna shook her head. "Not at all"

"Okay" Ashley nodded. "Tomorrow morning, we're going to the church so make sure you get sleep well. Let's back to the hotel"

"Okay" Lisanna nodded.

Xxx

"So, are you saying that you met Lisanna?" Gray said with a that's-ridiculous face.

"Yeah" Natsu nodded. "But she doesn't remember me"

"That's unbelievable" Gray shook his head. "Flame brain, face the truth! Lisanna has dead and there's no way you've just met her"

"But I tell the truth! Ask Lucy if you still don't believe"

"Lucy, is that true?" Gray turned his head to Lucy.

"Yeah" Lucy nodded. "But she doesn't remember Natsu. There are two possibility she doesn't remember you"

"What is it?" Gray and Natsu asked.

"First, she ISN'T Lisanna. Maybe she just the same person as her. And second, maybe she GOT an amnesia" Lucy said. "But that's only my theory"

"Lucy is right" Gray nodded. "Maybe she isn't Lisanna"

"But what if she's Lisanna?!" Natsu said. "What if she wasn't dead back then?"

"But you heard what the doctor said, right?" Gray said.

"Maybe the doctor lied" Natsu said. "Maybe she was alive from the dead. Maybe-"

"Natsu! Quite of those nonsense! You heard what the doctor said back then? She's dead"

"She wasn't dead. She-"

"Err, guys.." Lucy sweat-dropped. "Can I go to the restroom?"

"Sure" Natsu nodded. "Be fast"

"Thanks" Lucy nodded. "Natsu, Gray?"

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"You should go home first. Tomorrow morning, we're going to the church" Lucy said. "I can go home later"

"But, Luce-"

"It's okay" Lucy said. "I can take care of myself"

"... Okay then" Natsu said. "Come on, Gray"

Gray nodded in confusion. That's so rare. Natsu never called his name. "Okay. Be safe, Lucy"

"Thanks, Gray" Lucy said as she walked to the restroom.

Xxx

Lucy came out from the restroom. She sighed. She couldn't believe that the christmas eve was ruin only because they met Lisanna, who she knows as Natsu and Gray' best friend. She felt like forgotten. She doesn't know anything about Lisanna. Go to the restroom is the only way to run away from Lisanna's problem. She doesn't deserve to join the conversation.

"I should get home quickly" Lucy mumbled. I hope their mood will be better than before"

"Have done?"

Lucy turned her head to her right. She widened her eyes. "Natsu!"

"Yo"

"Why don't you go home first? You don't have to wait for me"

"It's okay. I want to take a walk with you" Natsu said.

"But, we have to wake up earlier tomorrow" Lucy said.

"Don't worry, Luce. Just for a while"

"... Okay then" Lucy nodded. Then, the two teenager walked to the park. The park was quieter than before. People has gone home for tomorrow morning. It was 21:00 (Lucy was in the restroom for 30 minutes while Gray and Natsu was talking for 40 minutes about Lisanna. Lucy and Natsu was in the park for 20 minutes).

Lucy gulped. Natsu wasn't this quiet before. Maybe he still thinking about Lisanna. Lucy could feel a sadness from his eyes. Unconsiously, she grabbed his hand, making the pink-haired boy turned his head to her. She jumped.

"Wha-! S-Sorry. I-I-" Lucy released her grip. She blushed.

Natsu smiled gently. He grabbed her hand.

"N-Natsu.." Lucy turned her head to him. She widened her eyes.

Natsu sobbed. He didn't realize that he was crying back then. He wiped his tears with his left hand while his right hand held her hand. "S-Sorry, I know it's embarrassing to see me crying"

"It's not embarrassing!"

Natsu widened his eyes. "W-What do you mean?"

"You don't need to be acting like a brave in front of me" Lucy said. "I understand your feeling. You miss her, right?"

"I guess so" Natsu stopped walking. He tighten his grip. "But I can't forget her. She's gone and if she still alive, she doesn't remember me. What should I do, Luce?"

Lucy made a sad face. Lisanna must be his most important person in his life. "I don't know, Natsu" she said.

"Don't know too, huh?" Natsu mumbled. "I guess I have to solve my own problem by myse-"

"But I can understand your feeling. I lost my precious person too and it felt so hurt. I was trying to forget her but I couldn't" Lucy snapped. "But if you always look to the past, how can you move forward?!"

Natsu widened his eyes.

"Even thought Lisanna has dead, you still not alone" Lucy said. "You still have me, Gray, Levy, Erza, and the othe-"

Natsu patted her head gently, making the blonde-haired girl stopped talking and blushed. He smiled. "You right. I should look forward. Thanks Luce for being my best friend"

Lucy smiled. "You're welcome"

"Wha-! I need to get hurry!" Natsu said after he saw his watch. It was 21:10. Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

"I've promised to Wendy that I'll buy a food for her" Natsu said. "I hope the restaurant hasn't closed yet"

Lucy giggled. I guess he's back to normal. "Well, then. See you tomorrow"

Natsu nodded. He started running when suddenly Lucy called him. "Ne, Natsu!"

"Hmm?" Natsu stopped running. He turned to behind.

"Say, do you... Love her?" Lucy asked nervously. Well, she wasn't sure if she has to ask this.

"... I guess so" Natsu said and he started run away again. What he didn't know is Lucy was shocked of the answer. She doesn't know what's made she shocked. She's too dense to know her feeling.

"Why I feel so hurt, in my heart? Maybe I should get some rest" she mumbled.

Xxx

Lucy walked quickly. She was nearly to her apartment, far away from the park. The street was empty and everyone knows that it's too dangerous for a young woman to walk in there. Realizing that she was in the street alone, she walked faster, nearly to run until she bumped into someone. She fell.

"A-Ah, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, watch where are you going!"

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Lucy stood up when suddenly she realized that her hand was gripped. She lift her head.

It was a man, it seems a drunk man, judging by his totally red face and a beer bottle on his hand. He stared Lucy from up to down. "You're quite pretty. Want to go out with me?"

"I'm sorry but no, thanks" Lucy tried to release the grip but it was useless. He was too strong.

"Why? Come on, it's christmas eve. We should hang out today"

"Let go off me!" Lucy said.

"Come on, I'm not dangerous"

"I said let go off-"

"Release her!"

The man raised his eyebrows while Lucy turned her head to behind, where she heard the voice. "Who are you?"

"Her boyfriend" he said, making Lucy blushed while the man walked forward.

"What?! You li-"

The raven-haired boy quickly kicked the man, making her fell and released the grip. Soon, the boy pulled Lucy, running away from the man.

"Th-thanks" Lucy said.

"No problem. You shouldn't get out this late" Gray grinned.

Lucy smiled. She was so grateful that she has a friend like him. "What are you doing in this place? I thought you were back home"

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk" Gray said. Lucy blinked, noticed that Gray has changed his clothes. He was just wearing a black t-shirt and a long jeans. "And what about you?"

"Me?"

"You should be with Natsu right now" Gray said. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he went to the restaurant for buying the food" Lucy said.

"Oh" Gray mumbled. "You should go home. I accompany you"

"Okay" Lucy nodded. She walked back to the street, along with Gray. There was a silence before Lucy opened a conversation.

"Ne, Gray?"

"Hm?"

"Who is Lisanna actually?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just wonder. It seems both of you threat her more than friend"

"..." Gray put his hand into his pocket. He sighed. "Lisanna was our best friend. She always played with us, all the time"

"That's all?"

"Yep"

"But why Natsu seems so care about her? Even he cares more than you?"

"... It's because Lisanna is Natsu's first love"

Lucy stopped walking. She looked so shocked. "He loved her?"

"Not loved but loves" Gray said. Lucy turned her head to him, giving a how-do-you-know-it face.

"It's written on his face" Gray pointed to his face. "I'm not dump. Maybe that's why he was so happy when you said that you want to become his best friend"

"Huh? He was happy? But I thought he agreed to become my best friend because of his secret" Lucy said. "And he didn't look so happy, though"

"Yeah, everyone doesn't notice as well" Gray said. Lucy turned her head back. She started walking when suddenly she realized something.

"Wait for a minute" she stopped. "If he loves Lisanna, then why he kissed me, twice?"

"Because maybe you remind him of Lisanna a lot" Gray shrugged.

_Is that mean I'm just a replacement for Lisanna to him?_ Lucy bit her lower lips. She started walking again, faster than before, making Gray was leaved behind.

"I can walk by myself" Lucy said with her head still in the front. "You can go home now, thanks"

"But-"

"It's okay, Gray" Lucy said. She leaved Gray behind in the street. He sighed.

"Did I just say something wrong?" Gray mumbled. He knows there was something wrong with Lucy.

Xxx

The next morning...

25 December

Lucy woke up at 06:00. She decided to take a bath even though her eyes was heavy to open and her feet were tired to walk. She hates waking up early. But today, she has to wake up early, get ready before 07:00.

_Lisanna is Natsu's first love._

_Maybe you remind him of Lisanna a lot._

Lucy closed the bathroom door. She hates to remember those words. And what's wrong with her?! She shouldn't be worry about those words. She shouldn't be worry about Natsu and Lisanna. She was just like.. Jealous. Yes, jealous. But, if she was really jealous, then does that mean that Lucy is...

"Luce! Are you done?!"

"Oh my gosh! That was Natsu's voice! I should hurry!" Lucy said as she took off her clothes quickly and opened the shower.

Xxx

"Sorry, I'm late" Lucy said after she opened the door.

"It's okay" Natsu grinned. "At least it hasn't 07:00 yet"

"Yeah, but it's already 06:45" Gray said.

"Okay, guys. Let's go!" Natsu grinned.

"Come on, Lucy" Erza said as she grabbed her hand.

"Yep" Lucy nodded. "Anyway, where's everyone?"

"Natsu didn't invite them" Gray said. "I wonder what's wrong with him"

"Well, at least he invited me" Erza said.

"That's not good at all" Gray mumbled.

"What did you say?" Erza sent a deadly glare to Gray.

"N-Nothing" Gray sweated while Lucy sweat-dropped.

Xxx

"Wow, today is sure crowder than usual" Lucy said. They were walking in the church front yard. It was crowd.

"Well, it's christmas after all" Natsu said.

"We should get hurry before the church bell started ringing" Erza said.

"Okay" Lucy nodded. Soon, they walked faster than before until suddenly someone bumped into Natsu.

"Ouch! I'm sorry" the girl said.

"It's oka-" Natsu widened his eyes. He grabbed her shoulder tightly. "Li-Lisanna?"

"Y-You!" Lisanna's face turned into horrified.

_Lisanna! _Lucy gulped.

"L-Lisanna? You're alive?!" Erza widened her eyes.

"Li-Lisanna? She's really alive?" Gray sweated. "What the hell is happening here?"

"Lisanna! Where are you?!" A sound appeared from behind. Lisanna quickly removed Natsu's hand from her shoulder. She started running away from them, to the street.

"Lisanna!" Natsu chased her quickly, along with Gray, Erza and Lucy.

Lisanna didn't care about the cars. She keep running in the street. She doesn't know why was she running away from them. She doesn't know them. But everytime she see the pink-haired boy's face, her head suddenly became so hurt. Scared of the pain, she decided to run away from them.

Suddenly, a piece of memory came out from her mind. She stopped running.

_I hate you, Natsu!_

Natsu? Who is he? Suddenly, She remembered something.

_Y-You don't remember me? I-It's me, Natsu._

_N-Natsu, just stop it. S-Sorry about my friend. He just lost his precious friend._

Lisanna widened her eyes. Could it be..

"Watch out!"

Lisanna turned her head to behind. She realized that she was in the middle of the road. She didn't realize that a moving fast car was nearly toward her.

Soon, her vision became blank. The only thing she could remember is she was hit and was thrown away from the street.

"Lisanna!" Natsu quickly ran to her. He lifted her with a bridal style.

"Someone call the ambulance!"

Xxx

_Ne, Natsu?_

_Hm?_

_When we become older, would you marry me?_

_W-What are you talking about?!_

_Just answer_

_...Y-Yes, I would._

Lisanna opened her eyes slowly. She groaned. She realized that she was in the hospital. She touched her head. It was bandaged.

"Are you okay?"

Lisanna turned her head to right. She realized that there were 4 people in her room, standing on her right. She widened her eyes.

"N-Natsu?"

**Review please~**

**A/n : urgh, I hate making NaLi scene. It makes me feel mad and uncomfortable. Anyway, don't forget to review ;)**

**Wow! 100+ follow! Thanks guys! You're the best!**


	26. sChapter 26 : the worst christmas

**Previously :**

_**Lisanna turned her head to right. She realized that there were 4 people in her room, standing on her right. She widened her eyes.**_

_**"N-Natsu?"**_

**Warning : Grammar sucks**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail.**

**Chapter 26 : The worst christmas, ever! :(**

"N-Natsu?"

Natsu widened his eyes. He wanted to cry but he couldn't do it. He must be dreaming. The person who has got separated from him after being so long has come back to him.

"Li-Lisanna?"

"Natsu, Natsu!" Lisanna cried as he hug Natsu. She sobbed. "I miss you so much"

"I miss you too" Natsu whispered as she hugged her back.

"Gray, Erza!" Lisanna said, seeing her two friends as she released the hug.

"Lisanna!" Erza said as she hugged her. "You're back"

"Welcome to the home, Lisanna" Gray said as he hit Lisanna's head slowly, teasing.

"Thanks" Lisanna smiled. "And... Who is she?" She pointed to Lucy who just standing like a dump person.

"Err... I-"

"She's Lucy, our new friend and my best friend" Natsu grinned.

"N-Nice to meet you" Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you too" Lisanna said. "And thanks for being Natsu's best friend"

"You're welcome" Lucy said. I guess she's really nice.

"I want to meet everyone!" Lisanna said. "Can I get out from here today?"

"Sure!" Natsu nodded. "I'm going to ask the doctor"

"I join you, flame head" Gray said as he followed Natsu to the door.

"Stop calling me 'flame head', underwear prince" Natsu glared.

"Huh? Got a problem?" Gray glared.

"Of course I am" Natsu glared.

"You two should get hurry" Erza glared at them two, stopping the fight. "I watch you guys from behind"

"What?! But-"

"No but's!" Erza pulled Natsu and Gray' hand. "Let's go!"

"Wait! I don't want to join!" Natsu and Gray paled. Soon, the three teenagers leaved the room. Lisanna giggled.

"Are they still fighting?" Lisanna pointed to the door.

"Yep" Lucy nodded. "Everytime..." She mumbled.

"So, you're Natsu's best friend, right?" Lisanna said. "What's your name? Lucy?"

"Yes, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you" Lucy bowed down.

"Nice to meet you too" Lisanna said. "You're so beautiful. I want to become like you"

"Hehe. Thanks" Lucy blushed a bit. "You're so beautiful too. And you're a nice girl. No wonder Natsu likes you"

"Natsu likes me?" Lisanna raised her eyebrows.

"N-No, I mean, like as a best friend" Lucy sweated. So close.

Lisanna giggled. "It has been so long since I met everyone. I'm so happy. I hope we can be friends"

"Me too" Lucy said as she lend her hand. "Let's become friends"

"Yeah" Lisanna nodded as she lend her hand too, shaking with Lucy's hand. They laughed. It seems I was thinking too much. There's nothing to worry about. But what Lucy doesn't know is things are going to be worst.

Xxx

"_What?! Lisanna still alive?!_" Levy suprised. "_Are you sure about this, Lu-chan?!_"

"Yep. I've became friends with her" Lucy said in her phone. They were talking in the phone. "She's really a nice girl. I like her"

"_Yeah, she's really nice. I can't wait to see her again. This going to be the greatest christmas ever_" Levy said happily. "_Have you told everyone else yet?_"

"Yep" Lucy nodded. "But it seems Juvia, Gajeel and Jellal doesn't know Lisanna. Do you know why?"

Levy giggled. "_It's because Lisanna was 'dead' before the school started"_

"Oh" Lucy said. "No wonder I didn't know her"

"_Oh, I have a call from my skype. See you later, Lu-chan. Plus, merry christmas_"

"Merry christmas, too" Lucy said as she hanged out the phone, ending the call. She sighed. Is this christmas is going to be the best, the greatest?

"I've got nothing to do" Lucy mumbled. "Maybe I should go to Natsu's house"

Xxx

"Natsu-nii-san? He just went out with his friends. Maybe some christmas party" Wendy said. Lucy raised her eyebrows. She was in front of Natsu's house. Too bad, Natsu wasn't in there.

"His friends? Do you mean with the others?"

"Yep" Wendy nodded.

"Even with Levy too?"

"Yeah"

"Is he with Lisanna too?"

Wendy widened her eyes. "Y-Yeah. How do you know?"

Lucy's face turned into horrified. Why everyone didn't invite her? She's Natsu's friends too, right? Something was wrong in here.

"Lucy-nee-san?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? You seems blank out"

"N-Nothing" Lucy shook her head. "Thanks for the information, Wendy. I've gotta back. Bye and merry christmas" she said as she ran from Natsu's house.

"Bye, nee-san" Wendy waved her hand. "And merry christmas too" she mumbled.

Xxx

"_The number you are calling is not activated. Please try again later.._"

Lucy hanged out the call. She closed her phone, sighing. Levy's phone wasn't activated. It seems she was busy... With the party. She was heading to her apartment, walking through the street.

"Ugh, it just a party, Lucy" Lucy groaned. "There's no need to worry about. Nothing bad will happen. Think positive, Lucy. Think positive" she closed her eyes.

"Lucy-san!"

Lucy opened her eyes and she turned her head to behind. She waved her head.

"Juvia!"

"Lucy-san!" Juvia ran to the blonde-haired girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk" Lucy grinned. "How about you Juvia? I thought your house are far away from here"

"Hehe" Juvia giggled. "Juvia wanted to go to Gray's house but it seems he went out with his friends"

"Not 'his friends'" Lucy said. "But it's 'our friends'"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Natsu just made a christmas party and he doesn't invite us"

"What?! Does that mean Juvia isn't invite too?!"

"Yeah"

"That's so cruel" Juvia cried. "Juvia feel like she's being forgotten"

_Forgotten? More likely_, Lucy bit her lower lips. "Don't worry, Juvia. You still have me. Maybe they have a reason why they don't invite us"

"T-Thanks, Lucy-san" Juvia sobbed.

"It's okay and don't call me with '-san'" Lucy said.

Xxx

14:00

"_The number you are calling is out of service. Please try again later.._"

Lucy hanged out the call. She sighed. _Where are they, actually?_ She just called Levy and Gray and they said that they just went home. But where was Natsu? According what the phone said, he was in the place where there isn't signal.

"Darn it, where are you, Natsu?! Ah, I should call his house" Lucy said as she search the contact. Soon, she pressed the green button on her phone as she found the contact.

_Tut, tut.._

_Klik!_

"_hello_?"

"Oh, hello, Wendy. It's me, Lucy"

"_Oh, Lucy-nee-san, what's wrong_?"

"Err.. I just want to ask. Where is Natsu?"

"_Hm.. Natsu-nii-san? He just said that he will stay in a villa for a week_"

"A week?! What about school?!"

"_He said that they will give a permission_"

"Oh. 'They'? What do you mean? He isn't alone?"

"_Yeah_" Wendy nodded. "_He's with Lisanna_"

"Lisanna? Only Lisanna?!"

"_Yep_" Wendy nodded again. "_Oh, I should turn off the stove. See you later, Lucy-nee-san_"

Soon, the phone was hanged out. Lucy closed her phone. She clenched her teeth. _He's stay in a villa, with Lisanna? Only with Lisanna?! What is he doing?! Stupid! Wait, why I feel so mad? Urgh, I think I need a rest_.

Lucy walked to her bed, wanted a rest when suddenly the door bell was rang. She groaned. "Who is it?!"

"It's me, Gray"

Lucy raised her eyebrows. What was he doing in her house?

"Wait a second" she walked to the door and opened it, revealing a raven-haired boy.

"Yo"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well, just wanna playing" Gray shrugged. "Can I?"

"Sure" Lucy said as she closed the door after Gray went in. "But that's so rare of you. Usually, you play with Natsu"

"Yeah" Gray said. "But now, he's in a villa, with Lisanna"

Lucy gulped. She didn't realize that she clenched her fist and her face was hot, angry. Oh, hearing the fact that Natsu and Lisanna were in a villa, alone made a burning fire in her heart, though.

"Lucy?" Gray said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh!" Lucy blinked. She was daydreaming. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Are you worrying him, Lucy?"

Lucy made a sad face. She nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah"

"Wanna take a peek on him?"

Lucy widened her eyes. She shook her head , panicked. "W-What are you talking about?! You can't-"

"Come on, Lucy" Gray said. "I know you're worrying him a lot. Beside, I'm worrying him too, you know"

Lucy made a long silence, taking a time to think until she nodded. "But I don't want if this alright"

"It's okay" Gray said. "It's not going to kill you"

"Okay" Lucy said. "But you need to accompany me"

"Okay" Gray nodded. "Let's go tonight, at 7 o'clock"

"Yeah" Lucy nodded. "Thanks, Gray"

"No problem"

Xxx

19:00

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lucy said as she put her blue cap, ready for spying. She was wearing a blue sweater and a long jeans. Her hair was tied into two pigtails. The raven-haired boy turned off his car. He was wearing a black jacket and a black long jeans.

"Yep" Gray nodded. "I'm sure of it"

"But how can he stay in here?" Lucy asked. "He doesn't have 'enough money' to stay in here, right?"

"Yeah. But this is his uncle's villa" Gray said. "I stayed in here for a day two years ago"

"Really?" Lucy said.

"Yep" Gray nodded. He opened his car's door. "Come on, we need to get hurry"

Lucy nodded. She opened the car door and closed it, same as Gray. Then, the raven-haired boy locked it. "Are you ready?"

"Yes"

Xxx

"There he is.." Gray said as he pointed to the pink-haired boy. Lucy gulped. They were walking, pretending to be some random visitors. But soon, they saw Natsu and Lisanna in front of their villa. They were laughing. Lucy clenched her fist.

"Let's take a peek behind that wall" Gray said as he grabbed Lucy's hand quickly. Lucy followed gray to behind of the wall.

Lucy couldn't hear what they were saying but she never saw this Natsu before. He seems, so happier. And the worst from all is Natsu hugged Lisanna!

"I love you, Natsu" Lisanna whispered. Lucy widened her eyes. She didn't know why she could hear it.

"I love you too" Natsu said.

Lucy covered her mouth. She supposed to be happy but why she was so sad? A mixture of madness and sadness has filled her heart. She clenched her teeth.

"What's happened to me?" She mumbled.

She has a bad feeling about this.

**A/n : sorry for the short chapter. School has been killing me. I was given so many homeworks, maybe more than ten in a week. Plus, I have an exam next week. And I have to pack my things for the school trip. Anyway, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review ;)**


	27. Chapter 27 : a new year eve party

**Previously :**

**Lucy covered her mouth. She supposed to be happy but why she was so sad? A mixture of madness and sadness has filled her heart. She clenched her teeth.**

**"What's happened to me?" She mumbled.**

**She has a bad feeling about this.**

**Warning : Grammar sucks**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail.**

**Chapter 27 : A new year eve party! :D**

26 December

Lucy spun her pen for many times. She was studying in her room, alone without her friends. Everyone was busy. Lucy closed her eyes. Today is so boring. She never thought that holiday could be this boring. Maybe this is the worst christmas she ever had. Alone, in her room, bored, studying, without her friends, especially Natsu.

She never called him again after that night. Everytime she remember his name, his face, she became so sad. Gray said that maybe she's in love with Natsu. But he's got a point.

Lucy was scared that she couldn't treat Natsu as her best friend and he will think that she's weird.

"Ugh, this so complicated!" She groaned. "Falling in love is so hard than I'm expected"

Lucy placed her head on the top of wooden table. She sighed. "Forget about him, Lucy! First, he's already have a girlfriend and second, I have to empty my mind for the test"

When Lucy was about to read the book, suddenly her phone rang. She hanged it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Luce"

_Deg!_ Lucy widened her eyes. She wasn't ready yet. And why was her heart beating so fast? "H-Hi"

"What are you doing?"

"Studying of course. What's wrong?"

"Nah, Just call" Natsu said through the phone. "Anyway Luce, wanna hang out?"

Lucy blushed. She thought it was a date. But Natsu has dated with her before, not date actually. "J-Just two of us?"

"No. With Lisanna of course"

"Lisanna again.." Lucy grumbled.

"What? What did you say?"

"N-Nothing" Lucy said. "Anyway, I thought you're still in the villa"

"Nope, we've only stayed for one day" Natsu said. He was so stupid to not realize that Lucy knows about he stayed at the villa. "Anyway, what's the answer?"

"Sorry, but I can't go with you because I'm still studying"

"Oh, Then, I'll study with you"

"N-No, it's okay! Thanks!" Lucy quickly hanged out her phone. She sighed.

"...Oh my gosh, I was so rude. Natsu must be mad right now" she mumbled. "I have to apologize to him" she quickly called Natsu again. But unfortunately, his cell phone wasn't activated.

"The number you are calling is not active. Please try again later..."

"What the-! I've just called him a second later!" Lucy groaned. "Grr, what's happened to him?!"

She was in trouble, though.

Xxx

27 December

"Natsu-nii? He went to a hotel" Wendy said as she pointed to the road. Lucy raised her business. Hotel? What business did he has in there? Things are getting so weird. Natsu has gone from yesterday. And when she went to his house, Natsu was out.

"What is he doing in the hotel?"

"He said that he wanted to visit Lisanna-nee-san"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Oh great, Lisanna again. She felt so hurt. But it's normal for a boy to visit his 'girlfriend'. "Okay then, thanks Wendy"

"You're welcome"

Xxx

28 December

"To the amusement park?! What is he doing in there?" Lucy jaw-dropped. She was in her apartment, with her two friends, Gray and Erza, studying. Well, tomorrow is the day where students has to be prepared for the exam.

"Don't know. I think he just said something about Lisanna" Erza said as she put her head on her palm. The lesson was too hard, really.

_Lisanna, huh?_ Lucy made a sad face. Oh, she just became a selfish girl who doesn't want her boy is taken by another girl. Gray, who just noticed her sad face, immediately hit Erza's hand lightly.

"What?" Erza raised her eyebrows.

"Don't say anything about Lisanna to her" Gray said. "It makes her sad"

Erza raised her eyebrows again. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later" Gray whispered. He turned his head to Lucy. "Come on, let's continue"

"Yeah" Lucy nodded.

Xxx

29 December

School has started. All the students were busy with their book. They have to ready for the exam, the final exam in this semester. Especially Lucy. The blonde-haired girl keep reading her textbook for non-stop. Well, math was the first exam and she hates it.

"Ugh, why can't I just forget him?!" Lucy rubbed her head. "Come on, Lucy, you have to concentrate!"

Lucy began reading her book. But still, her mind was filled by his faces. She hit her forehead with her book. "Come on, come on!"

"Oi, Oi, who's that girl?"

Lucy turned her head to the door. The students were heading to the outside, surprised what they've just seen. "What's happened?" Lucy stood up and walked to the outside. And when she saw the scene, she widened her eyes.

"Ah, Lucy!" The white-haired girl ran to Lucy and hugged her, making Lucy chocked. "Great to see you again!"

"Y-You're welcome" Lucy chocked. She couldn't breath easily. "Anyway, what are you doing in here?"

"She wants to see our school" Natsu said from behind of the girl. "I've refused her but she keep forcing me"

"Oh" Lucy mumbled. "But I'm so surprised to see you in here, Lisanna"

"Hehehe" Lisanna giggled.

"But you came in the wrong time"

"Why?"

"Actually, we're going to have a final exam today"

"Really?!" Lisanna gasped. "Whaa-! I'm sorry for disturbing you!"

"It's okay. I'm not really disturbed" Lucy sweat-dropped. "Anyway, the bell is going to ring. I've to get back to my class"

"Okay" Lisanna nodded. "I can wait in the canteen"

"Canteen? Are you sure about it?" Natsu raised his eyebrows.

"Yep" Lisanna nodded happily. "I love staying in there"

"Well, okay then if you want it. I'll be back at 08:30"

"Okay. See you in one hour thirty minutes later" Lisanna waved her hand, so was Natsu. "See you later, Lucy"

"Yeah" Lucy waved her hand.

Xxx

08:32

Lucy bit her bread. She was alone in the canteen. Everyone haven't finished the exam. She was the first one who finished the exam in Fairy tail gang. The second was Natsu. They're so match, though.

Wait, does that mean that Natsu has came out from the class? If he has finished the exam, why don't he join Lucy? That's the question. He was with Lisanna in the canteen, didn't realize that Lucy was in there too. No wonder, Lucy felt so sad.

Lucy could see a laughing between they two. She bit her bread again. She felt so forgotten by Natsu this lately.

"I wish I'm not in love with him"

"Who?"

Lucy turned her head to behind. She widened her eyes. "Whaa! L-Levy?! You've already finished?"

"Of course I am!" Levy at beside Lucy. "Anyway, Lu-chan, you're in love with someone?" Levy said. She squinted her eyes. "Who is he?"

"N-No! I'm not in love with someone!"

"Don't lie to me" Levy said. "You can't hide it away from me forever"

Lucy sighed. She knew this could be happened but not it was too fast. Slowly, she pointed to the pink-haired boy, making Levy widened her eyes.

"Natsu?! You're in love with Natsu?!"

"Y-Yeah" Lucy blushed.

"Kyaaaaa! I knew this will be happened!" Levy exclaimed. She was so excited. "Don't worry, Lu-chan. You and Natsu are so match"

"T-Thanks" Lucy still blushing. "But actually we're not match, really"

"Why?"

"Because I think Lisanna is matcher to Natsu than me" Lucy said as she moved her sight to Natsu and Lisanna. Levy made a sad face. She hugged her.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan. I'll always support you from behind"

"Thanks, Levy. You're really my best friend"

"You're welcome"

Xxx

30 December

"Sorry, Luce but I have a promise with Lisanna" Natsu said as he took his bag.

"Oh, okay then" Lucy nodded. "See you later"

Natsu waved his hand. Then, he walked to the classroom door and leaved the class. Lucy sighed. As she thought, Natsu would refused her. He was too busy to take care of her.

"I guess I have to go home too" Lucy took her bag. She walked to the door. When she was about to open the door suddenly, someone called her from behind.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned her head. She sighed. Now what? She walked to the orange-haired boy. "What?"

"Tomorrow, we're going to held a party in my apartment. Wanna come?" Loke winked. Lucy sweat-dropped. She felt disgusted by his attitude somehow.

"Sorry but I'm not in mood"

"But, everyone will come. You have to come too!"

"But-"

"Come on Lucy. Tomorrow is the new year eve. You can stay in my apartment with everyone"

"Well, okay then" Lucy said. Actually, she was too lazy to come but seeing Loke's sad face, she couldn't help it. "When?"

"Tomorrow at 7 o'clock" Loke said. "Don't forget about it!"

"Yeah, I'll forget it" Lucy said as she walked to the door.

"You're so cruel :(" Loke said.

Xxx

31 December

18:30

Lucy put her clothes into her bag pack. Then, she put her towel and her toothbrush. She sighed. "Done!" She clapped her hand. "Alright, time to dress up!"

Lucy walked to her wardrobe. She took her blue shirt and her long jeans. But then she put them back. Too simple. She needed a beautiful and glamorous clothes. So, she took a dress.

"...Wait a minute. This isn't a date. This is just a party. You don't have to wear a beautiful dress" Lucy shook her head. She put her dress back and took her clothes before.

"I wonder what he will wear" Lucy mumbled. She began imagining him. Ten seconds later, she shook her head.

"Oh boy, I become a stupid girl who's in love with someone" Lucy closed her wardrobe. "I have to get hurry"

Xxx

"Lu-chan!" Levy waved her hand as she saw the blonde-haired girl appeared in front of the lift. She was in the apartment where Loke lives.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy hugged Levy. "Am I late?"

"Hahaha, of course not" Levy laughed. "Come on, let's get inside. And do you bring your stuff for tonight?"

"Yep, I do" Lucy nodded as she lift her bag, showing it to Levy. The blue-haired smiled. This night is going to become the best. Having a barbecue with friends and staying with friends, for the first time! Lucy was excited too but the problem is him.

"Heya, Luce!" Natsu appeared behind Levy, making Levy surprised.

"H-Hey, Natsu" Lucy became panicked. Okay, why was he glowing?

"What's wrong? You seems nervous" Natsu said.

"Y-Yes, of course" Lucy covered her face with her bangs. She doesn't want Natsu knows her red face. "I-I can't wait for tonight"

"Hehehehehe" Natsu grinned. "Me too"

"Same here" Levy exclaimed. "Anyway, has Lisanna come yet?"

Lucy bit her lower lips. She get irritated by hearing that name.

"I don't know. She said that she want go around the town first" Natsu said.

"So she didn't meet you? Today?" Levy asked again.

"Yep" Natsu nodded.

_Stupid Lucy! This afternoon was your chance to go with him_, Lucy hit her head lightly. "A-Anyway, Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"How's your work?" Lucy asked. "I mean, your part-time jo-" Lucy's eyes were widened as Natsu covered her mouth suddenly.

"Sshh, don't tell anyone about my job" Natsu whispered. "I don't want to make everyone worry"

Lucy nodded. She blushed. Their face were too close. Slowly, Natsu released his hand from her heart. Lucy quickly touched her chest. Her heart was beating so fast.

Suddenly..

"Lucy!"

"Eekkk!" Lucy quickly ducked when she heard his shouting, making the orange-haired boy missed and fell. He was jumping toward Lucy but he missed it. "Loke! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay" Loke said, still lying on the floor. "Anyway, welcome, Lucy!" He suddenly stood up and kissed Lucy's hand, making her blushed.

"L-Loke!" Lucy blushed.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"What?" Loke turned his head to behind.

"Don't startle Luce like that!" Natsu said.

"Hoo, so you're jealous, huh?" Loke smirked. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna bite her"

_J-Jealous?!_ Lucy blushed harder. "N-No, Natsu doesn't love me" she shook her head. Hearing her mumbling, Loke's face turned into horrified. Luckily, Natsu didn't hear her.

"What?" Loke said, making the blonde-haired girl jumped.

"W-What?" Lucy said.

"No, it just I think I heard you said something about Natsu and lov-... C-Could it be, y-you love him?" Loke paled.

"W-What the-?! What are you talking about?!" Lucy blushed.

"But you just sai-"

"Hai, Hai, I think you should show your room to us" Levy came from behind then she pushed Loke's back lightly. "I wonder what your room looks like"

"Y-Yeah" Loke said. "Come on, guys. I want to show my room to you"

"But what about the party?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry, it's still 18:35" Levy said.

"Okay, let's go!" Loke said.

Xxx

The apartment is so big and glamorous. It's filled with so many rich people. And what makes everyone was amazed is when they saw Loke's room. It was so big. Loke said that he lived in an small apartment before but after his father knew what was happened, he send some money and send him to a big apartment where he lives now.

Loke's room has 4 bedroom, 1 big kitchen, 1 dining room, 1 big living room, 4 bathroom (for each room), 1 big storage where he usually put his things in there and 1 study room (he calls it as a party room because it has a big LCD TV, a big stereo, a bookshelf, a study table (those two things not really important to him), and a fridge where he puts some his food and his cola).

"Oh my gosh, this is the best apartment room I ever seen" Lucy's eyes were sparkled.

"Even better than you?" Natsu said.

"Maybe..." Lucy giggled. "I'm so luckily that I can stay in here"

"Well thanks to me you can gratuantee your wish in here" Loke appeared from behind suddenly. He smirked.

"Yeah, thanks, Loke" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, when is our party?" Levy exclaimed. She couldn't wait for the party. It's gonna be so fun.

"It still 20 minutes to go, Levy-chan" Lucy sweat-dropped. Hearing that, Levy gasped. "What? But I want the party" she sighed.

"Don't worry, Levy" Loke said. "You can wandering around my house"

"Really?" Levy's eyes sparkled.

"Yes" Loke nodded.

"Yes! Come on, Lu-chan! Let's look around the house" Levy pulled Lucy's hand immediately, taking Lucy to her.

"L-Levy!" Lucy, who was surprised of her action, couldn't do anything but following her. "Wait for me!" Soon, the two girls walked to one room, leaving the two boys in the living room.

"You don't wanna join them?" Loke asked. Natsu shook his head. He put his hand into his pocket.

"Nope"

"Are you sure?" Loke smirked.

"I'm sure" Natsu said. "Any problem?"

"Nope" Loke shook his head. "Hey, I've got a new video game. Wanna see?"

"Really? I want to!" Natsu's eyes sparkled.

Xxx

"Look, Lu-chan! It's the room that we're going to stay" Levy said as she showed the room to Lucy. Lucy gasped. She couldn't believe that she's going to stay in there.

The room is really big. There's a big LCD TV and 4 futon. Lucy and Levy walked inside the room. They began looking around the room.

"Wow, there's a bathroom in here" Lucy opened the bathroom door. The bathroom has a bathtub and a shower. It's so glamorous. Lucy was amazed of it.

"And there's a frigde in here" Levy said as she opened the fridge. "We can put our snack in here"

"We should packing right now" Lucy said. She walked to the door. "My bag is in living room"

"Me too" Levy said. "Let's bring in"

Xxx

Meanwhile in the study roo- I mean, the party room...

"Argh, I lose again!" Natsu covered his face with his palm, feel ashamed. He put the playstation stick to the carpet floor and lied on it.

"Too bad for you" Loke grinned. "I have playing this game for so long so you can't beat me"

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said. "Then let's fight again! This time, I'll beat you"

"If you can.." Loke smirked. "You have lost for 5 times so you've got no chance to beat me"

"Of course I have!" Natsu sat up and took the stick again. "Bring it on!"

Xxx

In the room where the girls are going to stay...

"Wow" Lucy gasped. "What a big wardrobe"

"Yeah, it is" Levy smiled. "Come on. We have to put our clothes in there" she took her clothes from her bag and put them into the big white wardrobe.

"Yep" Lucy nodded. She sat down and opened her bag, lifting her clothes when suddenly a knock was heard from the door. Lucy put her clothes down and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me"

"That voice..." Lucy widened her eyes. She quickly opened the door and soon, a big grin was appeared on her face when she saw who is it.

"Erza! Juvia!" Levy exclaimed. "And Lisanna!"

"Hi" Lisanna waved her hand from behind. "Hi, Lucy!"

"Hi, too!" Lucy waved her hand to the white-haired girl. "Nice to meet you again" she said as she hugged her.

"Yeah" Lisanna said as she hugged her back.

"Wow, what a big room" Juvia said.

"Yeah" Levy nodded. "This is the room where we're going to stay"

"Really? Juvia is so happy!" Juvia's eyes sparkled. She quickly brought her bag to the inside and put it on the floor.

"How do you know that this is the place?" Erza said.

"Hehehehe" Levy said. "Just guessing. But I bet this is the place"

"More importantly, how did you get into here?" Lucy squinted her eyes.

"Well, I have come here before" Erza said. "The door was unlocked. Loke should lock it before the thief come" she pointed to the right where the door is placed.

"Erza was right" Lisanna nodded. She walked to the room, bringing her bag and put it in front of a small table, beside the TV. "By the way, has Natsu come yet?"

Hearing that name, Lucy gulped. She began sensitive of that name. "Y-Yes. He's with Loke"

"Oh" Lisanna said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Nope" Levy shook her head. "I thought he is in the living room, isn't he?"

"No, he's not in there. Either Loke" Erza said. She brought her bag inside and put it beside the door.

"Maybe he's in that room" Lucy said.

"That room?" Levy said.

"Yeah, that big room" Lucy said. Levy could only made an 'o' mouth shape.

"What are you talking about?" Erza raised her eyebrows.

"I think I know where he is" Lucy went to the outside or basically to the corridor, heading to that room.

Xxx

"Yes! I win again!" Loke said as he lift his playstation stick excitedly while Natsu put his palm on his face, again.

"Ugh, why can't I just win for once?" Natsu groaned.

"You know, Natsu. You're so unlucky" Loke smirked, making a vein-popped appeared on Natsu's head.

"What?! I'm always luc-"

_Knock, knock_

Loke put his stick and walked to the door. He opened it. "What is it, Lucy, Levy? We're in the middle of play-"

"Oh, so you mean that I'm disturbing you..."

Loke's face turned into white as he saw a red-haired girl glared at him. He walked back. "E-Erza? I-I didn't know you've already come. H-how did you enter?"

"Well, the door was unlocked so I entered" Erza said. "Where's Natsu?"

"I'm here" Natsu said, appeared behind Loke. "What's the problem?"

"Err.. It's just-"

"Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed as she ran to Natsu, hugging him while Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Li-Lisanna! When did you-"

"Hehehehe" Lisanna giggled. "I came along with Erza and Juvia. Sorry for surprising you"

"It's okay" Natsu smiled. "Alright! Everyone has come! Let's party!"

"Err, Natsu" Loka sweat-dropped. "You forgot Gray and the others"

"Nah, just forget about him" Natsu said. "He's not really important, thoug-"

"Hooo, so you say that I'm a useless guy, huh?"

Hearing his voice, Natsu's face turned into white while Loke grinned. "Gray!"

"Hey, Loke! Happy new year" Gray grinned. He put his hand on Loke's shoulder.

"Thanks" Loke said. "By the way, has anybody come?"

"Yep" Gray nodded. "Let's start the party!" He raised his fist to the air, followed by everyone.

"YEAH!"

Xxx

Lucy sat on a chair in the living room. Everyone were in the balcony (the balcony was so big), except Lucy. She was drinking her water, in the living room. It was 21:00 pm. Although she looked so tired, she was really happy.

It was the first time she had a new year party in her entire life. Her father never let her have a party. It was hurting her so much. She remembered how she had a new year eve in her house. Alone in her big house when everyone went outside, celebrating the new year eve. Without realizing it, her tears were about to fall.

"Lucy?"

Lucy turned her head to behind. She widened her eyes. "Natsu?"

"Luce, what are you doing here? And why are you crying?" Natsu asked as he pointed to her eyes with his finger. Lucy wiped her tears. She shook her head.

"I'm not crying" she said. "I'm just... Happy"

"Happy?"

"Yeah. I never had such a great party before" Lucy said. "My father never let me go to a party because he said that I don't have time to go to a party" she smiled sadly,

Natsu didn't make a reaction on his face. He put his hand on Lucy's head, patting her. He grinned. "Well, now you're in the party, right?"

"Y-Yeah" Lucy nodded. She drank her water, calming herself. Natsu looked to the sky. Then, he pulled Lucy to the balcony, making the blonde-haired girl surprised.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy said with a surprised tone. Natsu just grinned. "Look up to the sky"

Lucy lift her head, looking to the sky. She widened her eyes. The sky was filled with so many fireworks, making the sky became so colorful. Everyone were so amazed.

"Wow. It's so beautiful" Lucy mumbled.

"Yep" Natsu nodded. He was standing beside Lucy, still holding her hand. "Too bad I don't bring my camera"

"Oh, I bring my camera. Maybe I should take it from my bag" Lucy said. She was about to leave but Natsu stopped her by tightened his grip. Lucy made a question-looked face. "Natsu?"

"Keep it later. You can watch it at midnight" Natsu said. "It's prettier than now"

"Really? Wow, I'm so excited!"

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "Have you watched firework in new year eve before?"

"No" Lucy shook her head. "I was trapped in my house back then. I couldn't celebrate the new year eve because of my dad. That's why I'm so excited now because this is the first time I have a party. My father never let me go to the party"

Natsu made a sad face. There was a silence between them until it was interrupted by a yawning.

"Hoam, what time is it?" Levy said after she yawned.

"It's still 9:30" Jellal said when he looked at the clock which was hanged on the wall in the living room. "Maybe we should take a rest. We can wake up later at midnight"

"Great idea" Erza said. "Everyone, back to your room first. Don't forget to gather again at midnight later"

"OKAY!" Everyone shouted in excitment. Soon, all the teenagers were back to their room. Lucy walked to the inside, releasing her hand from his grip. She waved her hand.

"Good night, Natsu. See you later at midnight"

"Yeah, good night too" Natsu waved his hand too. Then, he walked to the inside too. He stared at his hand.

_She was about to leave but Natsu stopped her by tightened his grip. Lucy made a question-looked face. "Natsu?"_

_"Keep it later. You can watch it at midnight"_

"Strange. Why I felt so uneasy when Lucy was about to leave me?" He mumbled. "And why the air was so hot when Lucy was around?" He clenched his fist, confused with himself. "What's wrong with me?"

"Natsu?"

Natsu turned his head to behind. "Lisanna? What is it?"

"That should be my question for you, Natsu" Lisanna said. "You look like in trouble. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Natsu shook his head. "Come on. Let's get back" he said as he held her hand. Lisanna nodded.

"Okay"

Again, Natsu became confused. Strange, he felt nothing when Lisanna was around. It was different when Lucy was with him. And nothing happened when he touched Lisanna's hand. Just what on earth is happening to him?

Xxx

Erza raised her eyebrows. She counted the futon again but the result was still the same. She sighed hardly. Levy, who was curious of Erza's face, walked to her. "What's wrong, Erza?"

"I think we need more futon" she said.

"Why?"

"We're five people but we only have four futon" Erza said. "I'm going to tell Loke about this"

"Okay, Erza" Levy said. Erza nodded. She walked to the door and then she leaved. Juvia who was just came out from the bathroom, raised her eyebrows when she saw Erza leaved the room.

"What's wrong with Erza?" She asked.

"Nothing" Levy shook her head. "Lucy, I think it's your turn to take a bath now"

"Okay" Lucy nodded. She put her novel back into her bag and then she walked to the bathroom with her hands holding her bath stuff.

Xxx

"There's no futon left?" Erza said with a worried face. "Serious?"

"Double serious" Loke said with a worried face too. "We had a problem too. We need more futon and we thought you, the girls have more futon but I guess you have the same problem too"

"But what about the person who doesn't have a futon?" Erza asked. "Where will they sleep?"

"The only room left is my room" Loke said. "Look, you girls have to find one person who wants to sleep in my room. I'm going to find one person from my room too. Okay?"

"Okay" Erza nodded. "Next time, you have to buy more futon. I don't want this happen again if we stay again later"

"Okay, ma'am"

Xxx

"What?" Lisanna said with a confused face. She was polishing her nail until Erza said something, making her stopped. "Sleeping in Loke's room?"

"Yeah" Erza nodded. "We need one person to sleep in his room"

"But why? Doesn't he have any futon left?" Juvia asked.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't have. That's why I told you this"

"I don't mean to make a problem again but I don't want to sleep in his room" Levy said as she continued reading. Erza raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I hate alone"

"Me too" Lisanna said. "Three person left. Anyone, guys?"

"Juvia isn't sure" Juvia said with a sad face. "How about you, Erza?"

"Well, if there's nobody want to move, then I'll-"

"I'll move"

The girls turned their head to the bathroom where the source of sound came from. Erza widened her eyes while everyone gasped. "Are you sure, Lucy?"

"I'm sure" Lucy nodded. "Look, It doesn't mean that I don't want to sleep with you but I think I have to give in" she walked to her bag, putting her stuff into it and zipped it.

"But, Lu-chan" Levy made a sad face. She stopped reading. "You don't have to do that"

"It's okay, Levy-chan" Lucy smiled. "We can meet again later" she took her bag and walked to the door. "Good night everyone and I'm sorry for disappointing you"

"It's okay, Lucy" Lisanna waved her hand. She was a bit disappointed, though. "Good night"

"Good night Lucy" Juvia waved her hand.

"Night, Lu-chan" Levy waved her hand.

"Take care, Lucy. Do you where's the room?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Loke's room, right?"

Erza nodded. "Good night, Lucy. Be safe"

"Erza, I'm not going to go far" Lucy sweat-dropped. Then, she closed the door, leaving the disappointed girls in the room. After the blonde-haired girl leaved, everyone sighed heavily. Erza put the futon from the wardrobe into the floor. Suddenly, she realized something.

"Ah, I forgot!" She said, making everyone put their attention into her.

"What is it, Erza?" Lisanna asked with a question-looked face.

"She's going to sleep with a boy"

Xxx

"Wow" Lucy said with an amazed face as she put her bag on the corner of the room. "Loke's room is sure big. I wish I have this room" she looked around the room, enjoying the view.

Loke's room is big. It has a queen-sized bed, a big wardrobe, a LCD TV, a mirror, a bathroom, and a glass wardrobe where he put his toys and his book, I mean comics. Lucy felt amazed but somehow she felt a bit of scary, though. The room is too big for herself.

"Come on, Lucy. Stop thinking something scary" she hit her head with her palm. "Okay, I think I'm scared now"

Suddenly, the door was opened, making the blonde-haired girl jumped.

"KYAAAAA! Help me! Help me!" She screamed as she closed her face with her hands. She looked so terrified. "Somebody help me!"

"Luce?"

Lucy's face became red as she realized who was it. She removed her hand from her face, opening her eyes. "O-Oh, Na-Natsu? I-I thought-"

"A demon? Come on, Luce. I thought you didn't believe those things" Natsu said as he put his bag in the corner of the room, beside Lucy's bag. Looking at his bag, Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Natsu? Why do you bring your bag into here?" She asked as she pointed to his bag.

"Huh? For sleeping of course"

"What?" Lucy widened her eyes. So that means that she's going to sleep with...

"We don't have more futon so I decide to sleep in here-" Natsu said until he realized something. He smirked then. "Don't tell me you sleep in here too"

"Wh-What?! Of course not. I'm just... Looking around" Lucy's red became redder than before. Natsu squinted his eyes. She was so suspicious, was the only sentence in his head until he saw her bag beside her. He smirked.

"Then, why do you bring your bag into here?"

"T-That..."

"Come on, Lucy. Don't be so shy. I'm not gonna bite you. Beside, we're best friends so relax" Natsu said with a huge smile on his face as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy sighed heavily. _I wish, _she said in her deep heart.

**Review please ~**

**A/n : phew, it's been so long since I wrote this story. I'm sorry for the long update :(. You know, I'm going to have a final test for the graduation (I'm going to enter the senior high school :D). It's so hard. And I don't know if I can keep writing this story regularly.**

**Thanks for your reviews before. And sorry for the wrong grammars.**


	28. Chapter 28 : Happy new year!

**Previously :**

_**"Come on, Lucy. Don't be so shy. I'm not gonna bite you. Beside, we're best friends so relax" **_

_**Lucy sighed heavily. I wish, she said in her deep heart.**_

**Chapter 28 : Happy new year! :D**

"Natsu?"

"What?"

"What time is it?"

Natsu looked at his watch. "Still 11 o'clock. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Lucy closed her face with a pillow. She thought it was already 12 o'clock. Waiting for one hour was just like waiting for one year for her. If she could break the awkward silence that surrounding them for two hours, she wouldn't be like this. Natsu was reading Loke's comics. He was sucked too deep into the comics that made Lucy couldn't talk to him.

_One hour to go, Lucy and you will be free from this silence_, Lucy thought, trying to calm herself. She removed the pillow from her face, took a deep breath and released it. For once again, she looked at Natsu who still reading the comics. She wanted to talk with him so much.

Ups, waiting for one hour wasn't the only problem. She had the biggest problem from all. She has to sleep with Natsu in one bed! Is Loke enough crazy for letting her sleeping with a guy in one bed?!

Okay, new year's eve wasn't as she expected though.

"-s talk"

"Huh?" Lucy blinked.

"I said let's talk" Natsu said as he closed the comics, stopped reading. It seems he was annoyed of the awkward silence too.

"Hmmm, you first" Lucy said. She didn't know what should she say.

"Huh?! Why me? You're the one who wants to talk, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what should I say"

Natsu sighed. "Okay then". He put the comics on the floor and sat on the bed, sitting beside Lucy. "Actually, I have one question that I've been wondering"

"What is it?"

"But don't get mad"

Lucy nodded.

"Why are you running from your dad?"

Lucy widened her eyes. Her face became so shocked. Natsu, who saw her shocked expression suddenly became panicked. "L-Look, I don't mean to scare you. I-I'm just wondering. Levy said that you're running away from your dad so I-"

"He isn't my dad anymore"

Natsu blinked.

"My dad was a kind-hearted and caring man. He always there for me when I was in trouble. He always cheering me when I cried. He always took me to the places that I wanted to visit. But he changed when mom died" Lucy clenched her teeth. Her hands became trembled.

"He became a heartless man. He never care about me. He always work, work and work. He thinks that money is everything. He even pairing me with his friend's son just to get the money. When I heard his plan, I started running away from him. I leaved his mansion and rent an apartment room. I thought he'll chase me. But the fact he never call me for nearly a year!"

A tears came out from her left eyes. She sobbed. Natsu wiped her tears with his hand. He felt so sorry. "Lucy, I'm sorry for bringing up your past. I should not ask you"

Lucy smiled. "It's okay, Natsu. Beside, It's better to tell your problem to your best friend, right?"

Natsu smiled. "Hoam, I'm tired. Why do we have to wait for one hour?" He yawned. He took the remote and turned on the television.

Lucy nodded. "One hour will be short if we do something" she suggested. Suddenly, she remembered something. She pulled Natsu's sleeve. "Oh, Natsu! Change the channel! Change the channel!"

"What channel?!" Natsu said as he moved his arm from Lucy so she couldn't pull it again.

"Give me the remote"

Natsu gave the remote to her. Lucy pressed the up button, changing the channel until she found the channel. Natsu made an unhappy face as he looked the show.

"A drama?"

"Hehe. Sorry, Natsu but I can't skip this episode" Lucy grinned.

"Are you kidding? I rather watch anime than watch drama" Natsu placed his hand behind his head.

"But this drama is the best! You will like it!"

"Really? I never like drama"

"You have to like it! It's better than you're thinking!" Lucy said as she hit his arm, didn't like his respond.

"Ouch, ouch, okay, okay, I watch it" Natsu said as he began watching the drama. He looked so unhappy while Lucy was looked so happy. A goofy smile was putted on her face.

"What's the story about?" Natsu asked as he pointed to the drama.

"Oh, it's the story about one girl who believe in first sight love. One day she fell in love with a guy for a first sight. After that, she began searching for the guy. After she found him, she began stalking him and finally she became friends with him. The guy was annoyed at first but lastly he became love her"

"... Why it reminds me about Juvia suddenly?" Natsu said.

"Dunno. In the end, the guy decided to confess his feeling in this episode" Lucy said. "That's why this episode is so important to me"

"Yeah, yeah" Natsu looked at the drama, ignoring Lucy. Lucy hugged the pillow tightly, excited of the drama. And so, the drama has begun. The two teenager began concentrating to the drama.

Xxx

**"I-I think..."**

**The girl looked at him with a confused face. The guy's face was red. He was trembled. **

**"I-I f-fall in..."**

**The girl blushed. Does that mean that he..**

Natsu and Lucy moved closer to the television. They have been watching the drama for around 30 minutes. The drama was quite good that can attractive Natsu to watch it.

**"I-!"**

**Suddenly a firework appeared on the sky, making a loud noise up there.**

"Auw, what a cliffhanger" Lucy said, disappointed. Natsu made a disappointed face too although he didn't show it in front of Lucy. It seems he began liking the drama.

**"Wow, what a beautiful fireworks" the girl said, amazed. **

**"Yeah, but not as pretty as you are" the guy said as he touched her cheeks, making the girl blushed harder. **

**"What do you mean?" The girl said, thought that she just heard something wrong. The guy moved his face closer to her until..**

Lucy bit the pillow.

**Their lips were touching passionately.**

Lucy stopped biting the pillow while Natsu froze. Somehow they began uneasy with the scene.

"Err... I think the kiss is too long" Natsu said, breaking the silence with a red face.

"Y-Yeah, don't they know how to stop?" Lucy said with a red face too. Seeing the kissing scene made she remembered how she kissed Natsu last time.

Natsu who felt uneasy immediately changed the channel, making the blonde-haired girl protested. "Don't change the channel! I wanna watch it more!"

"But the scene made me felt uneasy!" Natsu said as he pulled away the remote from her.

"But ... This is the last episode!"

"So what? Just because this is last episode doesn't mean you have to watch it, right?"

"Aih! Just give me the remote!" Lucy tried to take the remote from Natsu's hand but suddenly she realized that she was in the edge of the bed so she ended up fall into him which made she was on the top of Natsu. She blushed.

"I don't know that you're a pervert too" Natsu smirked.

"Shut up" Lucy said. Just when she was about to move away from Natsu, suddenly the door was opened, revealing a girl.

"Natsu, Lucy, it's already 12 o'clock! Let's- oh my" Lisanna gasped when she saw the position. "Sorry for disturbing you" she immediately closed the door.

"No, Lisanna! It's not what you're thinking!" Lucy shouted with a tears on her eyes, making the short white-haired girl opened the door once again.

"Then, what are you doing?" Lisanna asked.

"It's ... It's a long story"

"The point she was trying to attack me" Natsu said as he pointed to Lucy. "You little pervert" he poked her cheeks, insulting her. Lucy hit his arm.

"What?! I'm not-"

"Is that true, Lu-chan?"

Lucy looked to the door. She widened her eyes. "No, it's not true! Don't listen to him!" She made a 'x' sign, trying to convince her best friends but it seems they didn't believe her. Levy smirked. She soon lift her thumbs up, giving a 'good job, Lu-chan! I didn't know you would make a move on him so fast' sign to Lucy. Lucy who knew it, quickly ran to the door.

"Come on! We have to see the fireworks!" Lucy pulled Lisanna and Levy' hand away from the door, bringing them to the balcony.

"Ah, slow down, Lucy!" Lisanna said as she disappeared from his sight along with them. Natsu sighed.

Xxx

24:00

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted as the fireworks began coloring the night sky. It was so beautiful. Lucy was busy looking to the fireworks. She was amazed. Natsu was right. The fireworks were prettier at the midnight.

"Hey, speaking of the new year" Gray said. "How about we go to the shrine tomorrow?"

"Great idea" Erza said. "Alright, minna. Don't forget to wake up at 6 o'clock tommorow- I mean this morning! We will leave for those who wake up late. Understand?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted. Erza nodded.

"Good"

"Come on, guys, let's back to your room" Loke said. Soon, everyone got back to their own room as Loke ordered. Natsu has already walked to the room while Lucy still in the balcony. She seems so amazed of the fireworks before even thought there wasn't anymore again. Loke who saw her, approached her.

"Why are you stil in here?" He asked, stealing her attention. "You should back to your room"

Lucy nodded. She was about to leave when suddenly Loke grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't do something stupid in my room" he whispered. Lucy raised her eyebrows. _Something stupid? What does he mean?_ Suddenly she blushed.

"Of course not! Why would I?!" Lucy walked to the room with a red face quickly. Loke giggled.

"I wonder how they will sleep" he mumbled.

Xxx

"Lucy?"

"What?"

"What is this?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you" Lucy said as she lied down on the bed. "We can't sleep together in one bed so you'll sleep on the floor"

"But I don't wanna sleep on floor! It's hurt my back!" Natsu said as he grabbed the blanket who was lied on the floor and threw it to the bed.

"But you always sleep on the floor!"

"I'm sleep on futon not floor!" Natsu immediately jumped to the bed, making the blonde-haired girl squealed. "I'm not poor as you thought, blondie!"

"Don't call me blondie! And- Yikes! Why are you sleeping beside me?!" Lucy quickly moved away from Natsu who lied beside Lucy.

"Don't worry. You're not gonna dead" Natsu said with his eyes closed. "Come on, sleep in here" he hit the pillow, ordering her for come here.

"But what if I'm pregnant?! What if I lose virginity?! What if-"

"Lucy! We're not gonna do that! And plus, this is T-rated story so there won't be any mature action!"

"But still..."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna eat or bite or attack you. Trust me"

Lucy still not sure. Doubly, she walked to the bed and sat on it. She still doesn't want to sleep with him. Natsu sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll sleep on the floor" Natsu said as he threw his pillow to the floor. "You can sleep now, princess"

Lucy soon lied down on the bed. She became so sleepy when the blanket covered her. Slowly she closed her eyes and began sleeping. But it seems she still doesn't know that Natsu wasn't moving from the bed. He still lying beside Lucy. Yep, he pretended to sleep on the floor and when she slept, he silently moved beside her.

Basically, they were sleeping in one bed.

Xxx

04:00

The next morning...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What?! What's happened?!" Erza suddenly woke up when she heard the shouting.

"Urgh, I'm so sleepy" Lisanna mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Who's screaming in the middle of morning?" Levy said under the blanket.

"The screaming is sounds like Lucy for Juvia" Juvia said.

"Lucy?" Erza widened her eyes. She seems so panicked. "Lucy!" She quickly opened the door and ran into Lucy's room. Lisanna yawned.

"Lucy? What's wrong with her?"

"Don't know"

Xxx

"Lucy! What's happened?!" Erza said as she opened the door violently.

"E-E-Erza..." Lucy said with a trembled voice. Her face was red and her eyes were wet. Her finger pointed to Natsu who seems just woke up. And Erza knows what it means. Natsu were sleeping with her. In one bed!

"Natsu! What were you doing to Lucy?!" Erza said as she hit Natsu with a paper fan which don't know where it came from. He groaned.

"Ouch! Why are you getting so mad? It's still morning!"

"You done something to Lucy, right?" Erza said with a scary face. "If you touch her again, I'll kill you"

"Huh?! What do you mean?!" Natsu still confused.

"You're just made Lucy cried and yet you don't know anything?! You bastard..." Erza clenched her teeth. Natsu was scared. She has become a demon!

"What's happened?" Gray came from the door. He was rubbing his eyes, still sleepy. Behind him, Gajeel was yawning too.

"He... He... He did something to Lucy!" Erza said with a shocked answer which made Gray and Gajeel widened his eyes, no longer sleepy. Their face were shocked.

"No! No! I didn't do anything" Natsu waved his hand.

"What the hell?! Salamander, I never thought you would do this!"

"Shit, Natsu, I never thought you would surpass me" Gray shook his head. Natsu quickly hit they both which made them fell suddenly.

"I. Don't. Do. Anything. To. Her" Natsu said with a vein-popped on his head. Erza hit him again with a paper fan.

"But why is she crying?!" She pointed to Lucy who was dump-founded.

"Why should I know?! I was sleeping and she suddenly screaming in front of me!"

"Liar!"

"What?! I'm telling the truth!" Natsu said. "You guys just have a dirty mind. I don't do anything!"

"Em, minna, I think you should take a bath. It's already 04:30" Loke came from the door, interrupting the fight along with Jellal who was behind him. "You can fight later"

"But-!"

"It's okay, Erza" Jellal said, trying to calm her. "Fighting isn't the solution to solve the problem. Maybe if we hear Natsu's explanation, the problem will be solved"

"O-Okay" Erza said, obeying his order. She walked to the door, leaving the jaw-dropped Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Loke and Gajeel. How can he make Erza obey him?

"I gotta back" Gajeel said, leaving the room.

"Me too" Gray said. "Goodbye you two" he said to Natsu and Lucy before he leaved the room. Loke leaved the room too and closed the door, leaving the two teenager alone in the room.

.

.

.

"You said that you would sleep on the floor!" Lucy said as she hit Natsu with the pillow. "You made me a heart attack, you fool! I thought you've done something to me!"

"Ouch! Ouch! Slow down! My back was hurt so I decided to sleep on the bed!"

"Without my permission?!"

"Ouch! If I told you, you would refuse right?!"

Thus, a peaceful morning became chaos just because one problem.

Xxx

07:00

"Hey, hey! Look! I will be lucky!" Lisanna said with a happy face as she showed the paper which she just bought earlier to see her forecast to Natsu. "It said that I will have a great luck this year"

"Really? That great" Natsu praised her.

"How about you, Natsu?"

"I have a luck too!"

"Really?!" Lisanna smiled widely. "I'm so exciting! I never had a good forecast before"

Natsu looked at his paper when Lisanna has gone to somewhere. He looked so disappointed. Yep, he got bad luck. It is said that he will get a complicated problem which he can't solve so easily. He sighed.

"Hoo, bad luck huh?"

Natsu jumped. He quickly hid his paper behind him but couldn't because she has known what was inside it.

"Well, how about you?!"

"Me? I've got good luck" Lucy said proudly.

"Really? Then show me your forecast"

"No! It's secret!" Lucy quickly hid her paper. Natsu soon made a suspicious face. Something weird here.

"Why? Oh, I know! You've got a bad luck too, right?"

"No! It isn't! I've really got a good luck!"

"Then why don't you show it?"

"Because it's embarrassing!"

"Huh?"

"The point is you can't see it!" Lucy said as she walked to nowhere, leaving Natsu in the middle of the crowd. He looked so confused.

"What's wrong with her?"

Xxx

Lucy looked to behind, ensuring that Natsu didn't follow her. She took the paper and read it again.

You will find a true love if you honest in yourself.

Lucy sighed. She can't show this to Natsu because for her it was embarrassing to show like this to the boy. She wasn't sure about this forecast, though. Honest in yourself? What does it mean?

Lucy folded the paper and put it into her bag. She sighed once again. "I should get back to Natsu" she turned back when suddenly she hit someone which made she fell.

"Ouch!" She groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-" Lucy widened her eyes. She was surprised. Surprised of his appearance. The guy was quite handsome.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked once again.

"Y-Yes" Lucy nodded as she stood up.

"I'm sorry for before. I was in hurry"

"T-That's okay"

"Thanks. I promise I'll threat you if I meet you again" the guy said as he ran away, disappeared through the crowd. Lucy blinked. She couldn't believe that she would attractive by his appearance. Realizing her stupid action, she shook her head.

"Never mind! I should get back to Natsu!" She was about to walk when suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder from behind. She turned back.

"Hime?"

"V-Virgo?" Lucy widened her eyes.

"Hime! Are you alright?!" Virgo said with a panicked face. Lucy nodded in confusion. "What a relief"

"What's wrong?"

"Master is searching for you"

"What? Dad? Why?" Lucy raised her eyebrows. Why is her dad searching for her?

"He send some bodyguard to search for you"

"But why?!"

"I can't talk about it right now" Virgo made a sad face.

"Why?! Come on, Virgo, I need to know!"

Virgo made a silence for a while before she opened her mouth. "Master... Master want to engage you with someone"

Lucy immediately made a horrified face. Her eyes were looked so shocked. She became trembled. "E-E-Engage?"

**Review please ~**

**A/n : sorry for the grammar sucks. And sorry for late. I hope you like this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29 : a decision

**Previously :**

_**"Master... Master want to engage you with someone"**_

_**Lucy immediately made a horrified face. Her eyes were looked so shocked. She became trembled. "E-E-Engage?"**_

**Chapter 29 : A decision :|**

"Lucy! Where are you?!" Natsu shouted in the crowd. It's been around ten minutes but Lucy hasn't come back to the group. She just disappeared into a crowd until now. That made him worried. "Tch, where did she go?"

"Have you found her yet?" Lisanna said, just appeared behind him. Natsu jumped.

"Li-Li-Lisanna! When did you-!"

"I saw you running around so I decided to follow you" Lisanna smiled seeing his reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Lucy's gone"

"What?!"

"She ran into somewhere and now she hasn't come back yet" Natsu sighed. "Seriously, where is she? Making people worried"

"...I help you"

"What?"

"I help you searching her" Lisanna said. "Where did she go lastly?"

"Well, I don't remember. I guess it's around..." Suddenly, Natsu saw a figure heading to him. He smiled. "Hey! Lucy!"

Lucy lift her head a bit. She smiled, a bit. "Oh, Natsu.." She looked so tired and sad. Her walk was like a girl who just heard a bad news. And she looked more sad when she saw Natsu and Lisanna together.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu ran to her. He grabbed her shoulder but then Lucy removed it which made Natsu surprised of her action. Was she mad? "Lucy?"

"I... I'm a bit tired. Maybe I need to go home" Lucy walked passing Natsu and Lisanna. Lisanna looked at her with a worried face. She headed to Natsu.

"Natsu, what's wrong with Lucy?" She asked to him. Natsu just kept quiet.

Xxx

Lucy opened her room door. She was in her apartment, ignoring her friends who were worried about her. Of course, it wasn't easy to go home since her case was in Loke's home so she got no choice but too forcing him to get back and take her case.

As she closed the door and locked it, she sat down on the floor with a shock expression on her face.

_"Master said tonight at 7 p.m you have to come back to the mansion for engagement party" Virgo said. "And master said you must not refuse or things get worse"_

Lucy looked at the clock which showed 07:45 a.m. She sighed. Engage? Her dad never though of it before. And why is so sudden? Maybe she need a time for thinking.

Xxx

"Wendy, I'm home!" Natsu shouted from the outside. Wendy who was reading her book quickly replied 'yes!' And opened the door.

"Welcome home, nii-san" Wendy took his case, helping him to put it to upstairs. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Did you too?"

Wendy nodded. She walked to the stairs. Realizing that Natsu headed to the outside back, she turned back. "Where are you going, nii-san?"

"I have something to do"

Xxx

Lucy opened her eyes a little. Her stomach keep growling, asking for a food. She took her watch which was on the small table beside her bed. 10:00. She groaned. How long she has been sleeping? Hungry, she headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Just as she was about to take a food, she got a weird feeling. Like someone was outside the door. She walked to the door and opened it. Maybe it was just her feeling.

But maybe not.

Lucy jumped when she saw a man sitting beside the door in outside. At first, she was so scared, thought it was a stranger but then she realized...

It was Natsu.

She sat down in front of him, waving her hand in front of his face. Oh, he was really sleeping. Cute but what was he doing in there? Lucy looked at his cute sleeping face for a while until Natsu opened his eyes, making Lucy quickly stood up but when she was about to walked back, she fell because her right foot was tripped by her own left foot (how could that happen?) Which made she fell in front of him, close to his face. She blushed.

"Lu-Lucy?" Natsu surprised when he got his face in front of her face so close. Lucy immediately pulled her face and stood up.

"G-Good morning.." Lucy said with a nervous smile, don't know what should she talk about. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you of course"

"Huh? For what?" Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I was worried about you so I decided to come here but you didn't answer my call so I wait in here"

Lucy quickly took her phone which was still in her pocket and looked at it. He was right. 15 missed calls from him and they were from 08:00. For God's sake, that's mean he has been waiting her for 2 hours! Lucy didn't know if she should happy because Natsu spent half of his time for her or sad because she just made him tired of waiting.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Natsu asked, brought her to the reality. Lucy froze. But then, instead of answering 'yes' or nodded, she ran and hugged him! Natsu widened his eyes.

"Lu-Lucy? What's wrong?"

Lucy bit her lower lips. Her dad has picked her up and it was her hope. But engage? She couldn't imagine her friends' reaction if they knew that she's going to be engaged. Go to her mansion and go back with her status is engage. Plus, she loves Natsu so there's no way she's gonna marry with someone else.

Yeah, she just made a decision.

Xxx

19:00

Jude looked at his watch for several times. All the guest has already come, gathering in the living room but one. He walked to his maid who was in front of the door, welcoming the guest.

"Has she come yet?"

"I'm afraid no, sir" the maid shook her head. Jude sighed. And for around 2 minutes later, the girl that he looking for came with a beautiful dress. The maid immediately bowed in front of her. "Welcome, miss Lucy"

Lucy nodded. She walked to his dad who made a happy face as she came. "Lucy, you late for about 2 minutes. The guest has been waiting for you. Come on, we have to discuss about you engagement"

"Actually I'm not here for the party, dad"

Jude stopped walking. He turned back. "What do you mean?"

"I'm here to say something important to you" Lucy said with a sharpened-eyes. "I don't want to be engaged with anybody else, dad"

Jude widened his eyes, surprised of his daughter's word. "Lucy! What are you-"

"So cancel the engagement party. That's all" Lucy turned back, heading to the door. But she was stopped by the words from her dad's mouth.

"Is because of that boy?"

Lucy turned her head, looking to her dad. "What do you mean?"

"I know you've been playing with that poor boy" Jude said. "Do you know that if you continue playing with that boy, your name will be contaminated and it will bring shame to our family?"

Lucy stopped walking. She still facing to the door. Thinking that his words has hit her, he continued talking.

"You don't want to shame your family, right? Even your mom"

Lucy clenched her fist.

"If your mom still alive, she won't let you play with that poor boy. And your mom-"

"Stop calling mom again!" Lucy shouted, making all the guest looking at them. Jude widened his eyes.

"Mom isn't like you" Lucy said. "And don't ever look down at him. Even he's poor, he still better than you"

Jude was startled. It was the first time Lucy shouted at him. The guest began whispering, which made Jude became uncomfortable. Before he could stop her, Lucy has gone. He bit his lower lips. He got no choice but to do this. He called out his butler who was coming from the crowd, trying to calm them.

"Do the plan" he whispered.

Xxx

Lucy walked with a regret. She doesn't want shout to her only family but her mouth did it automatically. She bit her lower lips. She just made the party became ruined. Just as she walked to the big fence, her eyes caught three people in front of the mansion. She smiled sadly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked as the fence was opened.

"Hehe.. We were worry about you so we decided to come here" Natsu grinned.

"And how did you manage to find this place?"

"By following you" Gray said. "We saw you coming out from your apartment before"

"We were going to visit you but seeing you in hurry made us became curious so we decided to follow you" Erza said.

"By the way, nice shouting you got there" Gray lift his thumb. Lucy chuckled.

"Thanks but it leave me some regret" Lucy said. "Shouting at dad and ruining the party, I wonder what will happen next?"

"Nah, don't worry. You're not gonna dead" Natsu said. "Come on, we have to go home" he lend his hand to Lucy which was accepted by her. She nodded. And thus, they began walking.

"By the way, you have a nice dress. Where did you buy it?" Erza said. Lucy looked at her beautiful gown.

"It's not mine. It's my mother's. She bought it in America when she was dating with my dad. When my mom died, my dad wanted to throw all mom's thing but my maid didn't want so she gave me them"

"Oh.." Erza mumbled but then for a second later, she frowned. "Maid? You have a maid?"

"Not only a maid. We have some butler and maid too" Lucy said.

"Does that mean you were raised as a princess?" Erza said, imagining a fairy tale. Lucy nodded.

"Sort of"

Hearing that, the three teenager jaw-dropped. "So that's mean you were served with some fancy food?"

"And you can buy all you want?"

"And you can do some spa? Everyday?"

"And you had so many fancy clothes?"

Lucy sweat-dropped. Too many question for her to answer. She smiled. "Maybe"

"Yosh! Let's get back to the mansion!" Natsu shouted in excitement, followed by Erza and Gray with an enthusiastic face. Lucy face-palmed. She didn't believe her friends became obsessive with her rich. Realizing that her friends really back to the mansion, Lucy pulled the three.

"Come on! We have to go home!" She shouted, bringing the three back to reality. They shook their head then turned into the way home.

"Oh, before that, we haven't told you something" Gray said to Lucy.

"What is it?" Lucy looked at him in confusion.

"We're going to stay with you for one night" Natsu grinned. "At first, we asked Levy if she wants to join but she can't so at the end, only four of us"

"Well, I'm actually refused but realizing this two boys going to stay in a girl's house, I joined" Erza said with her eyes closed. Lucy stopped walking, almost left behind by her friends. Her face looked so shocked.

"Y-You sure you guys want to stay in my room?"

Natsu nodded.

"Do you guys realize my room is too small for you guys to stay?"

The three teenager stopped walking, becoming a stone.

"Do you guys realize there's only one bed for me and no futon?"

Silent.

"So, how you're gonna stay in there?"

Silent.

Lucy sighed. "I'm told you so.." She muttered. Just as she was about to walk, one of the three snapped his finger, breaking the silent.

"What about we share the bed?" Gray suggested. Lucy's eyes widened. What?!

"Great idea!" Natsu said. "I don't know you can be smart, underwear!"

"Hehehe, I am smart, flame head"

But the suggestion was opposed by the girls. "We the girls have an objection" Erza said.

"Huh?! Why?!"

"Don't you ever think two girls and two boys share the same bed? It's so disgusting" Lucy said.

"Eh? It's not! We're friends after all" Natsu said.

"That doesn't relate to it!" Lucy said, almost shouted. "Imagine a girl and a boy in the same bed is so disgusting, moreover two girls and two boys"

"Eh? But didn't we ever shared a same bed?" Natsu said Lucy, making the girl stoned. Gray smirked. "Hoo, it's when the new year eve, right?"

"But that's different!" Lucy yelled.

"What about this?" Erza said. "The girls sleep in the bed while the boys sleep in the sofa or on the floor?"

"That's a great idea!" Lucy said, agreeing.

"Nah, I think that's a bad idea" Natsu said, followed by Gray nodding.

"Yeah, but it's better than your plan" Lucy said.

"What about the boys sleep in the bed while the girls on sofa or something else?" Gray said.

"Are you crazy?!" Lucy said.

"We'll get a back pain!"

"Then same for us!"

And thus, the group keep arguing each other as they walked back home. At the end, the boys gave up and followed the girl's plan thanks to Erza's glare. Lucy laughed. She was so happy for having such a funny friends.

Xxx

The next morning...

07:00

_Trililit..._

"Ugh"

_Trililit..._

"What the hell?" Natsu groaned as he sat down, trying to reach his ringing cellphone. He was sleeping on the floor so it was hard for him to take it on the table which was quite far from his position. And when his hand caught it, he answered.

"Hello-"

"Nii-san, it's terrible!"

"Wendy? What's going on?"

"Our house... Our house..."

Natsu's eyes widened.

Xxxx

Lucy opened her eyes when the sound of the door reached her ears. She rubbed her eyes. "Who is it?" She looked to her friend, Erza who was still sleeping beside her. She looked at the sofa where her friend, Gray slept in there. He was still sleeping too. He looked at the floor and she got Natsu wasn't there.

"Could it be him?"

Xxx

And Lucy was right. He was there, arguing with some man with a big body, even bigger than Natsu's. When she walked to his house, her eyes widened.

There was Wendy who was crying and Natsu who was shouting at a man, and trying to take away something from a man. Lucy realized it as she saw a boulder. She gasped. His house was going to be destroyed!

"W-What's going on here?!" She immediately pulled a man's sleeve. The man turned his head to behind.

"Oh, we're going to destroy this house of course but before that we need to move the things away" the man answered.

"Destroy? Who the hell order that?!"

"It's your dad"

Lucy widened her eyes. She looked at Natsu who was behind the man. "D-Dad?"

"I asked one of the men and he said it was Jude Heartfilia who ordered them" Natsu said with a mad face. Lucy couldn't stand what she just heard. She released her grip, trembling. Was it because of last night? Was it because of her words to her dad? She closed her face with her both palms. If it was true, does that mean...

It was her fault that cause Natsu and Wendy lost their house?

"Lucy, what did you say to your dad?"

Lucy removed her palms from her face. "Eh?"

"Just answer it"

"I-I..."

Natsu stood in front of her.

"I just... Dad insulted you last night so I yelled at him but I can't believe he would do such a thing. I'm sorry!" Lucy couldn't hold her tears away. She closed her eyes. "It's my fault! If I didn't yell at him then.. Then you won't lose your home. I-I-I am sorry!" She sobbed.

Natsu looked at her with a sad face. Slowly, he walked closer to her, hugging her and patting her head from behind. "It's not your fault. You did right"

"But, what about you? Where are you going to live?"

"Don't worry, Lucy-nee-san" Wendy said, appeared from behind Natsu. "We can search for a place to live"

Lucy smiled sadly but still she was worrying them. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on her head. She smiled.

"Natsu! Wendy!" She said excitedly as Natsu released the hug. "What about you two live at my apartment?!"

Natsu and Wendy looked at each other with a confused face.

"You guys can live at my apartment for a while until you can get a new house" Lucy said. "What about it?"

"But, nee-san-"

"Don't worry, Wendy!" Lucy said. "About the pay, I can work for part-time job"

"But is your room too small for us?" Natsu asked. "You said you don't have a futon for us"

"About that, I can buy it!" Lucy said. "Come on, you two, better than living in the street"

Wendy and Natsu looked at each other once again. They still doubt, actually.

**Review please ~**

**A/n : hey, guys! It's been a while. I'm sorry for the mistake grammar. Thanks to the national exam, I can't write the story for a week. School has ended so that's mean I have so many times to write the story (I back to school two months later).**

**And thanks for your review. They're appreciate me.**


	30. Chapter 30 : A new house mate

**Chapter 30 : New house mate XD**

"What a tired day" Lucy sighed in relief. Then, she took a long breath to fresh her mind. "Thanks for helping me, guys"

"No need to thank you" Erza said as she put three plastic bag on the dining table. "We're happy to help you"

"I think that's a sentence from me to you, Lucy-nee-san" Wendy smiled. "You're a great help. If you hadn't in there, we don't know what should we do"

It was a sunny day for the group. After such a long decision, the two sibling finally agreed to live in Lucy's house... For a while. Planning on making a party for tonight, Lucy decided to shop some groceries and others equipment for Natsu and Wendy.

Erza and Gray were helping. They made a room by empty the storage and cleaned it. Lucy was so relief. They are such a great friends for her.

"Oh, Natsu, Gray, could you please help put the futon in the new room?" Lucy ordered to the two man who seems tired. "I can't because I have to clean the house with Erza and Wendy"

"But Luce, we're tired" Natsu panted.

"Yeah" Gray panted. "We've been bringing the futon and some equipment for so long. It's heavy"

"Stop making an excuse before I'll kill both of you" Erza made a deadly glare at them, making the two man quickly lifted the futon and headed to the room.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Nice glare, Erza" for the first time, Lucy didn't feel scared of her glare. Instead of it, she winked.

"Thanks"

"Lucy-nee-san, where do I put this?" Wendy say as she showed the plastic bag.

"Oh, let me put it!" Lucy said. "You guys just help me clean the living room and bedroom"

Wendy and Erza gave a doubt stare.

"Alright! Let's clean this house!" Lucy said excitedly, ignoring their doubt stare.

Xxx

"Finally!" Natsu and Gray sighed in relief after they put the futon on tatami. Feel weak on their knees, they suddenly sat down and took a breath.

"I can't believe the futon is quite heavy" Natsu commented. "It's heavier than I excepted"

"Same as me" Gray said. "But lucky we just only do one job"

"Yeah" Natsu said.

.

.

.

Suddenly, the slide door was opened, making a great surprise or a horror on them. And when they knew who is it they paled.

"You boys get out from here" Erza said with a bucket and a mop on her both hands.

"Huh?"

"Don't you hear me? GET. OUT!"

The two man couldn't protest again since they were scared by her. She's even scarier than usually.

"Maybe she get PMS" Gray chuckled.

"What are chuckling for?" Erza said.

"Nothing!"

Xxx

"Oh! Gray! Natsu!" Lucy realized their presence. "I need your help!"

"What is it?" Natsu and Gray immediately headed to the kitchen which is merged to the living room.

"Can you please put this in there?" Lucy said as she pointed to above. Natsu and Gray lifted their head. They widened their eyes.

"It's so tall!" Natsu jaw-dropped.

"No! It's TOO tall!" Gray jaw-dropped. "You excepted us to put this on above?!"

"You guys are boy. So if you two get a bruise then it's nothing for you, right?" Lucy said with an innocent smile on her face.

"B-But, is there any chair or something to help you to put this?" Gray sweated, trying to make an excuse so they won't have to do it.

"Nope. That's why I need you guys" Lucy still smiling.

"But, how do we get up to there?!"

"Think it by yourself" Lucy smiled. "I leave it to you guys" she then leaved them and headed to the living room.

The two boys sweated. _Is she a friend or what?_

Xxx

After such a long time, the two boys finally did their job with so many bruises on their body due to the fall.

"Okay, Gray, you can put me down" Natsu said. Gray slowly bend down and put Natsu's feet to the ground.

Natsu wiped out his sweat as he walked to the living room along with Gray. "I guess I have to go out"

"Yeah" Gray nodded. "I don't want to disturb the girls"

"Yeah and I- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The two boys suddenly slipped and finally hit the wall after a long sliding. The two groaned.

"Ugh..."

"Wah! I'm sorry!" Wendy stopped mopping and made a sad face. "I didn't see you two! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She bowed down for several times.

"N-Never mind, Wendy"

"B-But i-it's my fault"

"No! It's our fault for not be careful"

"But still, it's my fau- Waah! I use too much water! What should I do?! What should I do?! Lucy-nee-san will mad at me and she'll shoo me from her house and I don't have a place to stay and I have to stay at the street and the police will catch me and I'll get put in into prison and I'll in the same room as a brutal guy and I'll get hit and the police won't listen to me and I'll get a death punishment and-"

"Wendy, I think you should quit of your negative thinking" Natsu and Gray sweat-dropped, couldn't stand to hear her negative thinking.

Xxx

"Lucy, we'll go outside" Natsu shouted from the door. Lucy, who were busy cleaning the kitchen, looked at him for a second and nodded.

"Ok" Lucy said. "Oh! Guys, did you see Erza?"

The two boys thought for a while and then they nodded. "She's in the new room" Natsu answered.

"Oh, ok" Lucy said, back to her work.

"Take care of the house, Luce" Natsu said as he closed the door.

"Yeah" Lucy nodded.

"You sounds like her husband" Gray smirked when they were in the outside.

"Shut up!"

Xxx

The girls seems so busy cleaning. They didn't ask the boys where were they going. Until Wendy who finished mopping, sighed in relief and called her dear brother.

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy yelled. Realizing there's no respond, the young girl frowned. She then asked Lucy who now cleaning the bathroom.

"Lucy-nee-san?"

"Hm?" Lucy stopped brushing the floor. "What is it, Wendy?" She asked gently.

"Where's Natsu-nii?"

"Oh, he went outside with Gray" she pointed to the outside. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just want to check where he is" Wendy was about to head outside then she after thought something, she returned to her former position.

"Lucy-nee-san?"

"I think you should call me just Lucy-nee" Lucy smiled. "We're gonna be house mate after all"

"Okay" Wendy nodded. "Lucy-nee, where is he going?"

"Oh, he..." Lucy thought for a while. "He... He... I don't know" she then cursed herself in her deep heart for not asking him before.

"Where is Natsu-nii?" Wendy muttered.

Xxx

"Why are we in the park?" Natsu asked to his best friend who was beside him.

"Dunno" Gray shrugged his shoulder. "Let's sit down there" he then pointed to a bench and walk to it. Natsu frowned but then followed him to the bench. The two man soon sat down on there.

"So, what do we do now?" Gray asked.

"Dunno" Natsu said.

.

.

.

"Gray"

"Hm?"

"I think I have a question for 'ya"

"... What is it?"

"Why do you like her?"

Gray raised his eyebrows. "Her?"

"You know what I mean, right?" Natsu said. "It's Lucy"

"..."

"I'm asking you" Natsu said, getting annoyed. "Why-"

"You know love doesn't need a reason, right?"

"... Yes, I heard"

"Then, I don't have a reason"

Natsu stopped talking as if he already understood. He then nodded.

"... She's kind of weird" Gray said, starting the conversation. "I still remember when I first met her, after you threaten her"

"Oh, after I went to the bathroom to meet her" Natsu nodded. "Isn't it?"

"Sort of" Gray shrugged his shoulder. "Wanna hear the story?"

Natsu thought for a while then he nodded.

Xxx

_"Hey" Gray called out the blonde-haired girl from behind. "You're Lucy, right?"_

_"... You don't have an amnesia, right?" Lucy asked back to him._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Err, we've just introduced, Gray"_

_"Oh yeah, I forgot! When it is?"_

_"... Lunch break and it's 10 minutes ago"_

_"Yeah, yeah" Gray nodded. "So, what's your problem with Natsu?"_

_"He want me to keep his secret" Lucy said._

_"And what's secret?"_

_"You do know what it is, right?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I forgot" Gray nodded once again. _

_"Gray, I think you need to check up"_

_"For what?"_

_"You have a brain-damaged"_

_"Nah, I'm okay" Gray grinned. "I'm just testing your memory"_

_"Okay" Lucy nodded. "Now that you know the result I hope you stop bothering me. Pardon" she turned her head to the front and continued facing the white board._

Xxx

"... That's your first meeting?" Natsu raised his eyebrows.

"Hehe, but it's not when I liked her"

"Then when?"

"It's when on a date"

"Oh, the- wait! What! A date?! You've ever asked her for a date?!"

"It's not like what you're thinking" Gray sweat-dropped. "Let just say, it's an alternative plan"

"Alternative?"

"Yep" Gray nodded. "Still remember when we, I, Lucy and you wanted to hang out but suddenly you can't?"

"Yep, still fresh in my mind" Natsu said. "... Don't tell you hangout with her?"

"Yep" Gray nodded. "Too bad you can't join back then"

Xxx

17:00

Lucy sighed heavily. It was getting dark on the outside but the two man still hasn't come back yet. She sighed again.

"Lucy-san, it's now your turn" Wendy said as she dried her hair with her towel. She just came out from the bathroom.

"Hai!" Lucy said as she took her towel from the hanger.

"Have Natsu-nii and Gray-san come back yet?" Wendy said.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm getting worried"

"Don't worry, Lucy" Erza said from behind. "They'll be okay. After all, they won't go to the club"

"... I'm not thinking about that" Lucy sweat-dropped. "I'm going first, Erza" she then headed to the bathroom and locked the door. Wendy put her towel on the hanger.

"I wonder where's Natsu-nii and Gray-san" Wendy muttered. "D-Don't tell me t-they go to the club" she said panicky.

"Told you so" Erza nodded.

"B-But, if it's true, w-what do we do?" Wendy said, still with a panicked face. "I h-hope they won't get hangover"

"Me too" Erza nodded. "A-Anyway, let's not thinking about that. Why don't we cook for them?"

Wendy nodded. Then, she began preparing the ingredients for cooking while Erza prepared the cooking stuff. While they were on the middle of cooking, suddenly the door bell was heard. They stopped.

"Who is it?" Erza shouted.

Xxx

"Gee, what a nice bath" Lucy said as she wrapped herself with a towel. "I feel like all problem has gone away" then she reached the hanger but noticed she forgot to bring her clothes she face-palmed.

"I forgot my clothes!" She muttered. She then opened the bathroom door. "I should head to the room quickl-"

"LUCY!"

"Hieeekkkk! Get off me, Natsu!" The blonde-haired girl pulled his hair, pulling him away from her body. "Can't you see I'm still in towel, you idiot?!"

"I thought you were dead in the bathroom!"

"What?!"

"He means you're taking a bath too long" Gray said.

"Get off from her, Natsu!" Erza hit Natsu's head with a spatula, making the boy...fainted?

"Err, Erza, you're making him faint" Lucy said.

"Huh? Is that so? Come on, Natsu, it's time for dinner" Erza said as he hit Natsu's head again with the spatula.

"Dinner is ready!" Wendy shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay, Natsu, you can get up" Lucy said. "The dinner is waiting for you"

"Yeah, Natsu" Gray said. "And Lucy, you don't want to eat with a towel, right?"

"Ah! I forgot! I have to get change!" Lucy ran to her room quickly.

"What's our dinner?" Natsu asked to his little sister.

"Your favorite, Natsu-nii" Wendy smiled.

"Yes!"

"Don't tell me..." Gray paled. "Is it... Spicy?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, God" he muttered.

Xxx

Lucy dried her hair with her towel after changing her clothes. She didn't realize she was humming all the time happily. Maybe it's because Natsu has become her new house mate.

"I bet tomorrow will be a good day" she muttered as she leaved the room.

Yep, she was thinking like that. But what she doesn't realize is things are getting mess when a text message was send into her phone.

_Trililit... Trililit..._

**Review please~**

**A/n : sorry for wrong spelling or grammar.**


End file.
